His Decision
by ll Kairi ll
Summary: Everything has been good after the Ceremonial Battle, though there has been some sadness. But, then why is Yugi having these dreams and horrible head-achs? Sorry, i suck at summaries!   Sequel to Transformation; a few months after that story!
1. What's Been Going On

December 18, 2010

Well, hey everyone this is Kairi! I wanted to make another story, and am so happy about all the reviews on Transforming. Y'all made me real happy and it really touched my heart on how many people actually liked it. I just wanted to thank y'all! (And I will be thanking you a lot! Y'all are my inspiration!)

His decision

_ The surroundings were lightly light by torches lining the walls, but you could still see clearly. The room was made up of all stone and in the center of the room was a small platform. Four people were standing on it. Now, before the small platform, there was another, but this one was leading to a big door with an eye engraved on it; making it look 3-D. The eye was known as the Wadjet Eye in the Valley of the Kings. A man was standing in front of it._

_ Now, the four people on the first platform was crying and talking. The girl, dressed in a black, sleeve-less shirt and a red skirt, yelled to the man, trying to keep her voice from cracking, unsuccessfully. _

_ "Other Yugi . . . Atem. You need to go to the other side of that light. .. . Once you go though, you can never come back! Why? I don't get it!" _

_ Before the man could reply, the boy standing next to the girl looked at her and spoke, "Tea, you don't need to get it, you just need to accept it, y'know? And _**burn **_these memories into your brain! The time you've spent with him . . . the feelings . . . burn it in so you _**never forget!**_" The blond boy had silent tears sliding down his face, but he talked without his voice cracking. "Now, let's see him off . . . to his future. YUGI!"_

_ Turning back to the man, the blond spoke again, "Even if you're a king, your still Yugi! Even if a thousand years pass, we'll always be friends!" Next to him, the girl nodded, even though the man couldn't see. On the blonds other side, was another man, whose face had many tears streaming down it, also gave a nod._

_ The man's face, even though his friends couldn't see it, was surprised, but he turned to his friends with a smile. "Yes."_

_ The fourth member, having spiky yellow and black hair, amethyst eyes, and wearing a blue shirt and blue pants, looked to his look alike. He gave a shaky smile but said with much confidence in his voice, "We'll never forget you!"_

_ The man looked back to the door which started to open. Pure, white light spilled out of the door, blinding the people, but no one looks away. Instead, they watched with sadness, but happiness as the man started to walk towards the door. He held out his right hand with his hand expressing their signature print; thumbs up._

_ His last thoughts as he walked into the white light, _'Thank you, my partner, my friends.'

_ Everyone watched their friend leave them to be with his family, before the door started to close, signaling their last meeting._

_XxxxX_

Yugi opened his eyes slowly before sitting up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around his room before thinking, _'That's the fourth night in a row, I've had that dream. And always the same one.' _

Early sunlight started to spill into his room from the window, making the room brighten. Yugi sat there for a moment longer, rethinking about his dream.

It has been three months since Yugi and Atem fought the Ceremonial Battle. With Yugi winning, means Atem had to 'put down his sword' and return to the afterlife. It was suppose to be a good thing, which it was, but it was also sad.

Things returned to normal, well, as normal as Yugi's life could get. Yugi and his friends still continued to go to school and got many requests for dueling. They continued to hang out and have a good time with each other's presence. But, even though they looked happy, they were still sad. Losing a friend that you know you'll never see again can leave you like that.

"YUGI! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" A muffled voiced yelled.

Yugi looked up in shock before scrambling out of bed. "Aaah! School!" He ran to his closet and yanked it open. Pulling out his uniform, a black tank top, blue, long sleeve shirt, and blue pants, he quickly threw it on before racing to the door in all but twenty seconds. Throwing open his door, he took one second to look at his alarm clock on his night stand, and panicked. The time was 8:20am. School started in fifteen minutes.

The high school boy zoomed out of his door and onto the stairs.

No matter how many times this happens, Yugi was always late for school . . . well, more of late at waking up. He always gets to school in plenty of time . . . if he ran.

Taking the stairs at two at a time, Yugi stepped off the last step and was in the kitchen. Grandpa was leaning against the counter with a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He looked up at his grandson just as he was about to exit the kitchen.

"Don't forget breakfast." He said amused.

"I won't," Yugi said, just as he grabbed a piece of toast off of the toaster.

Grandpa chuckled before returning to his coffee and paper. "Some kids will just never learn."

In a record time, the boy slipped his shoes on, got his back pack from the door, and raced out the door. "Bye Ojji-chan!" He yelled through the bread in his mouth.

Waiting by the stop sign a few yards away was his friends decked out in their school uniforms too. Tea, Tristan, and Joey, his three best friends. They wave to him as he runs up to them.

"Late start again?" Tea asked once her friend caught up with them.

Yugi devoured his toast and nodded his head. He brushed the crumbles off his mouth before replying, "Yeah. Though, I rushed to get everything done."

"Dude, that's the third time this has happened. You need to get an alarm clock or something." Tristan said, as the four started to walk towards school.

Through the four months, no one changed, though their little friend did grow a few inches. He was still shorter than his friends, but not by much. Grandpa said it could be because that when Yugi and Atem were sharing a body, Yugi's body got confused so stayed where it was. (Or something likes that) But, that's about it.

Yugi shook his head as he rubbed his temple. "Nah, alarm clocks gives me head-aches.

"Like the one you have now?" Joey asked, noticing his friend.

"What?" Yugi looked up, just noticing the head-ach.

"Don't you think it's weird that you have a head-ach every day?" Tea asked.

Yugi looked over to his brunette friend. "I don't have one every day."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "So you call having a head-ach every day, not having one every day?" Yugi looked over to Tristan, about to speak, but Tristan shook his head and chuckled. "Seriously, man, don't deny the truth. Every day, for like the last two months, you've been having a head-ach." It's true, no matter what kind of medication Yugi took; the head-ach always seemed to stay. When it first started, it was barely there, that Yugi didn't notice. But as the days past, the head-ach started to make itself known.

Yugi closed his mouth and frowned. "Well, I don't know what to do." He admitted.

Joey crossed his arms across his chest as they continued to walk. "I find it odd, that it's every day you have it. And it never goes away?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Have you tried talking to the doctor?" Tea asked.

"No. I just don't think it's worth getting the doctors involved over something so small. But anyways, I rather not talk about it; we have this conversation every day." He mumbled, feeling a bit self conscious.

From there on, the four friends started to talk about the usual; video games and what they wanted to do after school. They continue to walk, and before they knew it, their school was in sight.

"Great, another boring day at school," Joey mumbled. He bowed his head as they walk up the sidewalk towards the school.

Kids, or more as teens, were scattered all around the building, either talking in groups, walking around, or going inside. No one paid the four any attention.

"You say that every day." Tristan remarked.

"Well, it's true." The blond mumbled.

It didn't take very long for the four friends to walk into the school and find their homeroom, which they had the same homeroom.

Yugi walked over to his desk and sat door with a sigh. He took his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. Around him, his friends took their seats; Joey to his right, Tristan in front of him, and Tea on his left. They started to talk.

"Okay, so I was thinking, maybe we could go to the arcade after school ends." Joey stated. "We haven't been in ages!"

Tea rolled her baby blue eyes. "We went last week, Joey."

"Exactly! It's been forever."

"Only you would say it's been forever." Yugi mumbled, looking up with a smile.

((I am just making everything up . . . . and it is very hard to do that! So sorry if it doesn't make sense.))

"Yuuuuuugi!" A voice yelled from outside.

Yugi looked up just as a small, blond haired boy ran into the room. He was wearing Domino's uniform and in one hand, holding a deck of cards.

Joey snickered. "Another fan."

Yugi tried to not groan but smiled as the smaller boy rushed up to him.

"Yugi Mutou! I-I was wondering if you could duel me! Well, not right now, but maybe after school!" The blond boy said in a rush. His chocolate colored eyes were shining as he waited for Yugi's response.

Having getting an offer everyday for the last three months, Yugi shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm going to be busy helping my grandfather after school today." The boy looked down in disappointment. "But, if you come over to the Game Shop this weekend, we can duel."

The boy looked back up in delight and nodded his head. "Alright. See you this weekend Yugi!" He turned around and quickly left the room right as the bell rung, indicating school has just started.

Students quickly filed into the room and took their seats as the teacher started roll call.

Tristan leaned back and whispered, "You don't really have to help you grandfather, do you?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, I just didn't really want to duel him after school."

Joey smiled real big with Tea noticing. "Why are you smiling for?"

"Our little Yugi is growing up!" Joey said proudly. He leaned over and ruffled his friend's hair, but Yugi dodged. "I remember when he could never lie."

Yugi stuck his tongue out at the blond as the teacher finished role call and started the. (Whatever it is ^^ )

Over the next few weeks, life still goes on as normal. The friends go to school, the friends hang out, they duel, and etc. What can I really say for them? Things were just normal. (This is hard, but what I'm trying to say is that the gang continues life even though Atem has left. They do talk about him a lot, and miss him a whole bunch, but that's normal. Joey and Yugi get a lot of challenges for dueling, in which they two always win. Kaiba something's challenge Yugi to a duel, the battle is worthwhile, but Yugi always win. Typical.)

Every morning, for those few weeks, (About three weeks,) Yugi has been dreaming the exact dream. He doesn't know why, but thinks little of them. But, along with the dreams, the head-ach that seemed to be with Yugi from morning to bedtime, stayed with him. At one point in time, the head-ach seemed to hurt just a bit more, just not so much that it actually hurt.

Atem had left the present August 10, now, the date was November 18th. Yugi didn't know why he did it, but he felt like he should. When someone asked him how long it has been, he'd answer them instantly, not really paying attention. They were a bit surprised, about how fast and knowing he answered them, but tried not to show it.

Now, y'all are really curious on what Yugi is feeling about losing his darker half. I already said he missed him, which he does, but that's not all. Yugi, about once a month, just breaks down crying for a few minutes. He doesn't know, nor tell anyone, but just does. He missed his best friend, his partner, and his brother. He didn't want to tell anyone because they'd think he was just a cry baby. (Not really) So the young boy bottles all of his feelings up. Which isn't very healthy, if you ask me.

XxxxX

Okay, this really sucked for my first chapter. I cannot believe that! I'm sorry if y'all were looking for a great chapter, with more details and more understanding, and just well, better! I'll try to make the next one better! If there is something that I missed, or just don't make sense, please, PLEASE tell me!

R&R


	2. Danny Hilmon

Hello, it's me again. Sorry the last chapter sucked, but I can't promise you anything that this one will be any better. But I'll try and make it more detailed and let it flow better, sound alright? And Happy New Years! 2011!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of their characters!

And now for the chapter! Sorry it's been so long :p

Chapter two:

_ This dream was very similar to the one from before, but the time was different; maybe earlier in the game. On the man's field had the Dark Magician and one face down card, while on the other side of the field had only one monster; the Block Man. The boy on the field with Block Man drew a card._

_ "I play a spell card from my hand!" The boy said, grabbing a card from his hand and slipping it into the slot on his duel disk. The card appeared on the field along with a hologram version. "Gold Sarcophagus of Sealing!" A golden box, much to the one that Yugi owns, appeared and started to open. "I place one card in the Sarcophagus. Whatever card I put into the box, the other player cannot use." The boy said. He picked another card from his hand and activated it on his duel disk._

_ A card appeared on the field, the face of the card not revealed as it slowly floats downward into the box. The lid to the sarcophagus slides closed._

_ The dream fast forward to a different time. This time, the field was different. On the man's field, there was absolutely nothing. On the boy's field, still held the Golden Sarcophagus of Sealing and a level 5 monster, Silent Magician._

_ It was the man's turn. He drew but placed it in his hand as he picked out a different card. He held it up so everyone could see. Monster Reborn. "I play the magic card, Monster Reborn." He placed it on his disk and a great, powerful wind starts to form. "Revive, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" He yelled._

_ A big red dragon with two mouths, one open and one closed, appeared. The dragon had a long body that curled around the room. It remained in the air, above his master (?), ready to attack._

_ From the peanut gallery, ((Hehehehe)) a lot of gasps and 'what' sounded, clearly shocked. But, the only one not shocked, was the one who had to fight against the God Dragon._

_ The boy on the other side of the field sighed. Thinking to himself, _'I knew it, other me. If I were you, then I would invoke a God.' _Above him, the Golden Sarcophagus started to glow a golden aura. _

_ "That's - -" The man started to yell but was stopped when his look alike said,_

_ "Now, I break the seal on the Gold Sarcophagus!" The boy yelled. The lid on the box started to open and a white light spilled from it. Slowly, a card started to rise out of it, the face revealing itself. _

_ "Monster Reborn!" One of the guys, from the peanut gallery who had blond hair, exclaimed. _

_ "I put Monster Reborn in the Golden Sarcophagus. Now, the card is useless to you." The boy said. The card started to disappear, the same on the man's side. The dragon, Slifer the Sky Dragon, started to dissolved. "Slifer's attack cannot be used this round."_

_ Now, on the other side of the field, the man had no monsters to protect himself._

_XxxxX_

Ever so slowly, Yugi opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _'That's strange, that's the first different dream I've had in a few weeks. I wonder why?' _ Before he could look around, his little friend crept up into his brain. _'Well, good morning head-ach . . .'_ He mumbled in his head, not welcoming the hurting source at all.

He looked down at his bed side table to the clock and sighed in relief. It was only 6:51 am. He'd have plenty of time to take a shower, get ready and actually eat a descent breakfast, than rush to get everything done.

Getting up, Yugi walked to his closet and pulled out his clothes before going towards his door when he stopped. Something didn't feel right. It felt like . . . . what did it feel like? A new sensation? Confused, Yugi shook his head and looked across the room to where his calendar hung. Many of the little boxes were marked off in the month of December. Not knowing why, the boy changed his course and walked over to the calendar and stood there, staring at the small numbers with deep sadness.

Everyday, when the day ended and Yugi was up in his room, he'd mark off the day. He's been doing this since August tenth, the day his other half left. He didn't know why he did this, marking off each day; it just felt like he should do it. Just like always knowing how many days it has been.

Yugi lifted his hand to his chest, something he used to do whenever he was thinking. But, when his hand grasps nothing, he looked down and let a depressed sigh escaped through his parted lips.

"Reaching for something that isn't even there. Great, way to go Yugi." Yugi mumbled, getting annoyed with himself. "It's not coming back, no matter how many times I try to reach up for it." He could feel tears forming in his eyes. "The millennium puzzle is gone, just like Atem. They aren't coming back." With new found tears spilling over his eyelids, he turned around and started to head for the bathroom once again.

XxxxX

"Well, good morning Yugi." Grandpa said when his grandson walked into the kitchen. Unlike his grandson, who was wearing his navy blue school uniform, he was wearing his pjs and a bathrobe while drinking a cup of tea and reading today's paper. "You're up rather early."

Yugi nodded and got down a bowl from the cabinet and got a spoon. "Yeah, it's these dreams I've been having." He said as he got some cereal and poured it in the bowl.

Yugi brought the bowl and spoon over to the table before going to get the milk carton from the fridge when Grandpa raised an eyebrow. "A dream? What kind of dream?"

"Well, I can't really say it's a dream, more like a memory." He got the milk and walked over to the table and sat down. Pouring the milk into his bowl, he went on, "Every morning, I've been having these dreams, or memories. At first, it was just one memory for a long time, but it just changed."

"May I ask what these dreams are about?" Grandpa asked, putting down his newspaper. He had a curious expression on his aged face.

Yugi shrugged as he started to eat his breakfast. "So far, it's been about the battle I had with Atem." Grandpa's expression softened a little. "At first, I was reliving when he was leaving; I had just defeated him and he was going away." He paused and looked down into his cereal. He felt a dead weight in his chest, something that was making him depressed the more he talked about his other half.

"The memory, it had all of the details in it. Nothing was blurry or the voices were blocked off, it was like I was there again."

"Yugi," Grandpa said. His grandson looked up from his cereal. "I know how hard this is for you to be having to relive these kinds of things. But . . ." He wasn't able to finish his sentence when the phone rang. Both men looked up before Grandpa sighed. "Now who could be calling at his hour?"

Yugi smiled. "A lot of people, Grandpa." The phone continued to ring until Grandpa finally made it over to the phone. As he was talking to the person, Yugi continued to eat, still the same.

_'I don't understand anything. Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy that Atem finally got peace and is where he belongs. He is where he needs to be, and I am where I need to be. But then, why do I continue to feel this way?'_He thought.

Flashback:

_Two days after the Ceremonial Battle and Yugi was in his room, curled up on his bed, crying. No one knew he was in his room, let alone crying. They all thought he was at the park or something. But anyways, Yugi sniffled. _

_ '_Why . . . why did I do it? Why did I send Atem away?'_ He thought. Ever since the battle, he felt a dead, empty weight in his chest. His other half, his partner, was gone, and it was all his fault. He understood why he had to fight his other and to win, but it still didn't mean he had to like it. Yugi just wanted Atem to be where he needed to be, the afterlife. Atem didn't belong here. _

_ The small boy squeezed his eyes shut even though the tears still leaked through. _

_ Atem was his best friend, his other self, his darker half, his brother. How could he send him away, even if it was his destiny? Why? _

_ "Hey, Yuge, you in there?" A voice called from the other side of Yugi's closed door._

_ Yugi quickly sat up, his eyes flashing opened. He quickly rubbed them, trying to wipe the tears away before answering, "Y-yeah. Come on in, Joey."_

_The door opened to reveal a blond boy wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. Behind him was his two other friends, Tea and Tristan. Tea was wearing a white tank top with a green and white, plaid skirt while Tristan was wearing a white shirt with the collar black and black jeans. They all walk in, sadly smiling._

"_I knew we'd find you in here." Joey said._

_Yugi stood up, still trying to wipe his tears away. "Did-did you need something?" He tried to hide his tears with not much luck._

"_Oh Yugi, why didn't you come to us?" Tea asked. She walked across the room and wrapped her small friend in a tight hug. Yugi stopped trying to wipe his tears back and hugged her back, tightly._

"_Yeah man, we're here for you. We know what you're feeling," Tristan said. He and Joey walked up to their two friends. Together, they got in a group hug. _

_They stay hugging for a while until a Yugi broke it up. "Ugh . . . Can't breathe."_

_The mood lightened a bit as everyone let go of each other. By now, everyone's face, even Joey's, had tears sliding down their cheeks. _

_Joey brushed some away and smiled. "He may be gone, Yuge, but that doesn't mean we are. We'll always be there for you when you need us. We're at a hard time right now, so we need to stick together."_

"_Yeah, and not be by yourself." Tristan added. _

_Yugi nodded. "I know . . ." He let out a shaky breath. "It's just . . . going to be different without him, you know?"_

"_And we'll get through that together." Tea gently said. _

"_Yeah, our life changed because of him. It will get some use to him being gone, but we'll deal. You did what you thought was right, what we all thought was right. He's where he needs to be, where he wants to be. We can't change that." Tristan mumbled. He sat on the ground with his back up against the bed. Yugi and Tea sat on the bed while Joey got the desk chair. _

"_We'll always remember him. We helped him get through things he needed to get through; now, we need to help each other." Tea looked at her friends with a firm look. _

_Yugi nodded. "Your right," His voice was a bit shaky still, but he had strength behind his words. "Our lives will go on, no matter what." His friends all smile and nod._ 'Though, thing's will still be difficult to understand and get through.' _He thought to himself. _

End of Flashback:

Yugi finished his cereal and had placed it in the sink before putting the rest of his breakfast back where he found them; the milk and cereal box. He leaned against the counter for a minute, listening to his grandpa talking to his old college friend, Professor Hawkins. From the only side of the conversation he could hear, Yugi could tell this one was going to be a long one, so he walked out of the kitchen and back up stairs to brush his teeth.

Before long, he walked into his room, being done with everything and needed something to pass the time. He walked over to his desk and sat down at his chair. He sighed.

_'A hundred and twenty-four days. That's how long it has been, huh?' _Yugi thought to himself as he looked at the pictures that were sitting in different picture frames. There were about five total pictures, each one containing himself and his friends.

The first picture, the one he picked up and looked at, was a group picture of his friends. The background was full of trees and grass, they were at the park. In the back row were Tristan, Serenity, Duke and Ryou, in that order. Tristan had his arm slung around Serenity's shoulder while Duke had his arms crossed against his chest, slightly glaring at Tristan but smiling for the camera either way. Ryou had a happy smile on his face and was smiling for the camera while laughing at Joey and Yugi. In front of the back people, crouch a bit low, was Tea and Atem, well, he was Yami that time. They were smiling and laughing at Joey and Yugi too. Joey was next to them, having Yugi in a head lock giving him a knuckle sandwich, one that was playful and didn't hurt. Yugi was laughing and smiling. In the background was Kaiba. Yugi insisted him to come but Kaiba was gonna refuse when Mokuba, his little brother, begged him to come. So there he was, off to the side with his arms crossed against his chest with his usual emotionless expression set on his face. In front of him were his little brother, smiling and holding up a piece sign for the camera. Grandpa Mutou was standing right next to Ryou, even though he was really short, smiling and having his hands behind his back.

Yugi smiled to himself as he set the frame back down and reached for the other.

This photo had special memories attached to it. In the photo was Atem, Yami, who was lying on the couch, fast asleep. Next to his chest, was a little fluff ball curled up against him. Atem had an arm sling over the dog a bit. About a year ago, Yugi was turned into a dog. It was a game Destiny, you know, the man who control's everyone's destiny, had created to get revenge on Atem. It was a pain in the butt, because Yugi had to convince his friends that it was him in only a matter of days, with no way of communicating to them. If he didn't, then his soul was going to be sent off to the shadow realm. (1) Anyways, back to the picture. The puppy, Yugi, was a beagle, but he was tightly curled into a ball that you could only see a blur of brown, white, and black. A few days after Yugi regained his body back, he was looking through all the photos with his friends of the pictures they took of him in puppy form when he stumbled upon this picture. Tea got it framed just for Yugi, who at first pouted, but then liked it.

Yugi chuckled softly to himself before placing it back in its original place.

The next photo was of him, Tea, Joey, and Tristan at school. They all had their uniforms on and the background was a blue sky with fluffy white clouds. Tristan was in the background with a goofy grin and both of his hands were making piece sighs. Yugi was in the middle, smiling real big also holding up two piece sighs. To his left (When you look at the picture, it's to your left) was Tea holing up one piece sign and smiling. On Yugi's other side was his blond haired friend, Joey. Like Tristan, he had on a big, goofy grin and had both of his hands resembling piece signs.

The second to last picture was of Kaiba and Mokuba. They had taken a professional photo with just them two in it. Kaiba had Mokuba in a tight hug from the behind. His head was just about a foot above his little brothers head while Mokuba hugged his brothers arms with a big grin. Unlike Mokuba, who had a loving, happy, caring side that could easily smile, Kaiba was colder, not loving. Only when it came to Mokuba, would he show his loving, brotherly side. In the photo, Kaiba wasn't smiling which shouldn't be a shocker. He was more of grimacing, but in a happy way? (hehe) Kaiba was wearing his long white trench coat with a black, long sleeved shirt with black pants and boots, his Battle City outfit, while Mokuba was wearing blue jeans, his convers, a long, blue sleeved shirt with his yellow, short sleeved vest over. A happy brotherly photo. Kaiba didn't know, but Mokuba gave Yugi a copy. They didn't say anything about it, but Mokuba knew that Yugi wanted a picture of them. (I don't know why? Because they're friends? Sure, let's go with that!)

And last but not least, the last photo. Yugi picked it up with such care that you thought he was picking up a very fragile doll.

In the photo were Yugi and Atem. Their stance was very similar to Kaiba and Mokuba, with Atem behind and Yugi in front. But, in this photo, both boys were smiling. This was a photo of friends, of brothers, of partners. The one picture Yugi treasured most in the world, other than he and his group of friends.

Yugi sighed before placing the picture back on the desk. Aloud, he said to himself, "As long as I at least have pictures . . ." He lets his unfinished sentence linger in the air as he got up and stretched. Quickly, he looked over to his alarm clock on his bedside table and let a squeak of alarm out. He must have zoned out for a while because he only had ten minutes to get to school.

As quickly as his short legs could, he made a mad dash for his bedroom door and down the stairs. Once at the last step, Yugi called out to his grandpa, "Bye Ojii-chan!" He heard a chuckle before scooping his backpack up and slipping his shoes on.

"Have fun at school, Yugi!" His grandpa called.

Yugi smiled before running out of the house and into the empty gameshop.

"Yugi! You're late again!" Tristan said as Yugi closed the game shop door behind him and met up with his friends.

"Dude, is it really that much of a surprise?" Joey asked as they start to walk towards school.

Tristan paused for half a second before laughing, "Nah, you're right."

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too, Tristan and Joey." He looked over to Tea and smiled. "Hey Tea."

The only girl in the group chuckled, "Morning Yugi. Oh hey, did you ever finish the work sheet Mr. Kenny gave us? I couldn't figure out the last three problems."

Yugi nodded. "Yup. I'll help you when we get to school." (2)

"Wait," Joey stopped. Tea and Yugi looked at him curiously, "We had homework in his class?" His expression was priceless; clearly shocked with his mouth hanging opened. "Since when?"

"Since Mr. Kenny assigned us the worksheet two days ago," Tristan slapped the blond on the back. "Never pay attention, do you?"

XxxxX

The four walk into their homeroom and walk to their seats. Right as they sit down, the bell rung and the teacher walked in. The talking continued, but got a bit softer. Once the attendance was done and over with, the teacher let the students continue talking for the rest of the class, seeing how it was homeroom. (And that I absolutely don't know what Japanese school's do in homeroom. :/ )

That's pretty much how the rest of the morning went. The four had t split up after homeroom, but had lunch together. As of now, the four are outside eating lunch by their favorite oak tree. The tree was rather large, and lonely. It's only oak tree on the school's premises.

Joey leaned against the tree as he ate his sandwich he bought in the cafeteria. "Okay, so what exactly are we going to be doing in math next period?"

Tea rolled her eyes as she put down her bag of chips. "We have a test next period."

Both Tristan and Joey chocked on their sandwich. (A/N They had their own if you were wondering.) But quickly, they recovered.

"Test? I didn't know we had a test!" Tristan said in disbelief. "What was it over?"

Yugi smiled. "Over polynomials, graphing them and solving." Before he could even finish his sentence, both boys groaned.

"I didn't even study!" Joey complained.

Tea chuckled. "Yeah, 'cause you were too busy playing video games at Tristan's house yesterday."

Joey's face turned all serious. "In your case, if the world was taken over by zombies, then me and Tristan will be helping you kill them. Never underestimate a zombie; rule number one."

Yugi giggled as Tea rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, like the world will be taken over by zombies. How realistic Joey."

Before Joey could respond, a shadow fell over the group. Wondering why the sun suddenly stopped casting its warm rays on them, the four looked up. Standing about Joey's height, Tristan's buff-ness, and having a dangerous look to him, was the new kid, Danny Hilmon. He just transferred schools because of fighting with teachers at his last one.

Danny, like I said before, was tall and buff. His face was covered in acne and had a gray-blue eye color. He had short black hair that was being kept up in spikes. (Horrible wording, I know.) The kid had a history of beating kids up, of all ages and sizes, so he had to move many times. Right now, he was standing before the small group with his chest puffed out and his arms crossed at his chest. Behind him were some of the other school bullies that so happenly became Danny's friends. They all were standing like Danny but smiling.

Joey stood up, same as his friends.

"What do you want?" Joey asked, rather annoyed.

Danny just smiled and pointed his thumb over in Yugi's direction. "Was wanting to talk with him."

Tea's narrowed her eyes. "Okay?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you need?" Yugi asked, curious but cautious. Having been bullied all his life up until three years ago, he never really trusted bullies much. Whenever one ever got so much as three yards of him, Atem always took over, knowing what was going to happen.

Danny frowned a bit. "Not around y'all, I meant in private."

"Whatever it is you have to say, you can say it in front of us." Tristan remarked. He looked over to Yugi, seeing if that was alright and received a small nod.

"They're my friends. And like Tristan said, whatever you wanted to say you can say it in front of them." Yugi said. To his right, Joey crossed his arms against his chest and locked his jaw. _'I'm guessing Joey already knows what's going to happen . . . like always.'_

The bullies still try and mess with Yugi, but he always had a friend with him to watch his back. Even though Yugi gotten more courage and stronger, he still had a bit trouble with the bullies. Instead of one bully, they always came in packs.

Danny, and a few boys behind him, narrowed their eyes. "Never mind. . . ." He said through gritted teeth. He glared at Joey then to Tristan, then To Yugi.

He started to walk away, but Joey yelled at him, "Don't even think about coming near us again, loser."

Danny didn't even look back, but his posse did. One of the guys flicked Joey off while another yelled back, "Just make sure you don't lose precious sight of him!"

Joey stuck his middle finger up right as the boys turned their backs on them. Tea slapped his arm.

"Put your finger away." She said. Joey continued to glare but lowered his hand. With a huff, he plopped back down.

The other three also sat down, Tristan watching the retreating bullies. "I don't understand why they keep doing this. This is the third time this month."

Tea glared down at her lunch. "They need something to do . . . but seriously, what goes through their heads?"

"That I'm small and weak?" Yugi mumbled aloud.

Joey shook his head at the same time as Tea. "You're not weak, Yuge. You're one of the strongest people I know, and that's saying something."

"They could be trying to find attention for themselves. 'The kid who beat up the King of Games'. " Tristan looked back to his friends.

Tea picked her lunch back up and started to nibble at it. "Oh, they'll get attention alright. Every fan of Yugi's will hunt Danny down and kill him for laying a finger on their idol."

"Not to mention how Rebecca would react." Joey snickered.

Yugi felt a light blush spread across his cheeks. "I already told you, Rebecca doesn't like me in that way anymore!"

Tristan rolled his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, sure. Dude, I don't even think she can get over you."

Yugi shrugged his friends hand off. Before he could say anything, the bell to end lunch rang. The foursome got to their feet before picking up their garbage and books

"Oh yay; time for math!" Joey muttered in a sarcastic way as they start to head towards the school.

For the rest of the day, school went on like normal. They took their test, and before they left to go to their next class, the teacher had already graded the tests. Tea, like always, got a hundred, Yugi a eighty-two (Math isn't his best subject), Tristan a seventy-four, and Joey a sixty-nine. The teacher bumped the one point up to shut Joey up so he didn't have to listen to the 'One point? You can't bump it up one single point?' etc.

After math, they split off once again for a hour and a half before they have their last class together; Chemistry. But after that, they were free to go.

Once school was over, Tea went to her secret job, a waitress at Burger World, while the three boys went to the arcade for a few hours.

XxxxX Till next time folks!

So how was a tyipical school day for you? It sucked, I know. But it wasn't that bad, am I right?

If I am missing ANY detail, or you want to add a small part, just hit me up. I'm having trouble of adding things. . . . . it's rather hard. :/ So far, I'm thinking about doing a Christmas day, but what all do I wanna do? I don't know.  
Any idea's are welcomed! (And gladly appreciated!)

_1-_If you wanna know what I'm talking about, the story's called Transformation. (I changed the name from Transforming.) It's a really good story, as what my viewers said. ^^

2-Okay, this is a lot harder than it looks to write. I'm having trouuuuuble!


	3. One Hundred TwentyFour Days

Okay, I apologize a whole bunch, but that's how I roll. I just wanted to say I am sooooo sorry! Last chapter, I didn't end it very well. I was very frustrated with the story because I didn't know what to write for it . . . . Very bad of me! ((Bad Llama! ^^)) But, I'll try to make it up to y'all! And how so, you might ask? A certain someone will be making her way into the story! 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters! I wish though, but that wish will never come true. ^^**

Chapter three:

The rest of the week went by normally; Yugi and his friends went to school, came home, hung out with his friends, went to the arcade and Burger World and etc. The dream continued to stay the same, but Yugi expected that since all of the other dreams lasted a long time. And as for his head ache, it too, stayed the same. Well, it may be hurting a bit more, but not so much that he says anything about it.

Today was the most joyous day out of the whole week, and that day is known as Saturday. A time to sleep in, catch up on any homework, hang with your friends, and/or stay at home doing nothing. A day where most teenagers always wished to come by faster when the week starts back again.

Seventeen year old Yugi Mutou still lay in bed, asleep. He was dreaming about the same dream, where Atem was summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon to defeat Yugi, but the golden sarcophagus started to open and the card, Monster Reborn took play. The boy was getting ready to call the attack from his Silent Magician level 5 when a loud car horn awoke Yugi from his sleep.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table, the little red numbers glared at him. 10:23 am, it read. The boy stretched his arms high in the air before leaning back on his hands to look up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

_'The same dream. I wonder why I keep having them.'_ But before he could do anything else, he groaned. His little head-ache came back.

Frustrated already at himself so early in the morning, Yugi got out of bed and went to his closet. Grumbling under his breath, he gripped, "And here I took medicine to get rid of the head-ache last night. Maybe I should go see the doctor. I know for a fact, having a head-ache everyday isn't normal." He picked out a gray, long sleeved shirt and a clean pair of pants. Dressing rather quickly, because his room was cold, he left his room for the kitchen.

Even by 10:35, which was the time now, Grandpa had already opened the shop. Yugi could hear the chatter of earlier customers coming from the shop as he went to the kitchen to grab some toast.

"Oh, Yugi you're already up." Grandpa said, walking into the kitchen a few minutes later. The elderly man sat down on one of the tables chair and leaned back into it.

Yugi poured himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed his toast before walking over to his Grandfather."Morning, Jii-chan." He said, sitting down. "Are you alright?"

Grandpa nodded. "Oh I'm fine, just a busy morning today." He watched his grandson nibble at his toast before asking, "Are you hanging with your friends today?" Yugi nodded.

"But if you need me to, I could stay and help you - -"

"Oh no, no, no. You don't need to spend your Saturday all cooped up in the shop. And anyways, you can help me tomorrow; Sundays always seems to be much more busier than Saturdays if you can believe that."Grandpa chuckled and Yugi smiled.

Finishing his toast and morning juice, Yugi stood up and walked over ot the sink to rinse his plate off and put it in the dishwasher. He turned around to see his Grandpa standing up also.

"Hey, Jii-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Um . . . Do you think we could go to the doctors sometime this week?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why not. But, may I ask why?"

"Well, it's this head-ache. It never seems to go away even when I take medicine." Yugi leaned against the counter and crossed his arms against his chest. "And I have a head-ache every day. That's not normal, is it?"

Grandpa paused for a minute, thinking."I don't think so. But you said you've been having a head-ache every day. For how long?"

Yugi shrugged. "I dunno, a few months I guess."

Grandpa nodded."Well, I won't be able to close the shop tomorrow, but how 'bout Monday or Tuesday?"

"Um . . . Me and Joey were going to go Christmas shopping on Monday. But Tuesday I have nothing planned."

"Alright, so Tuesday it is."

XxxxX

Yugi left the kitchen and walked to the door that led to the game shop, from there to the front door. He slipped his shoes on, then his coat and then opened the small closet door off to the side.

The closet was very small so it couldn't hold that many things. What it held now, was three closed umbrellas, Grandpa's coat and some other coats, and a big bag of doggie treats, the bacon kind (Known as Bacon Strips).

Yugi opened the bag and took a few strips out before placing them in his pocket and closing the bag and closet door up.

"Bye Jii-chan!" Yugi yelled before walking into the empty shop. He heard the sound of paper ruffling from his grandpa as he opened the door and exited the house and in to the game shop. No one was in the game shop, probably why Grandpa was in the kitchen and not watching the shop. He walked through the shop and went to the door.

Outside, the morning sunlight blinded the teen for a second before his eyes quickly adjusted. Yugi looked around himself to see many people out. He smiled.

"Just another Saturday," He was about to start walking, when someone yelled his name.

"Yugi!"

He turned around and smiled as a friend of his was running up to him with a dog. The girl was wearing blue sweats, running shoes, a white t-shirt underneath her jean jacket, and had her golden brown hair up into a pony tail. She looked to be in her teens, fourteen or fifteen with freckles on her nose and cheeks. The girl had beautiful forest green eyes. She came to a stop in front of him, panting a bit.

"Morning Lyla!" He said. The girl smiled before Yugi squatting down in front of the dog.

The dog, being a girl, was about a year or two years old. She had long legs and a long body frame. She was a beagle, but instead of having all three colors; black, brown, and white, she only had brown and white fur. What made the dog beautiful were her ocean blue eyes.

"And how are you, Kairi?" Yugi asked. He held his hand out and the dog placed her paw onto his.

{I am doing great. How 'bout you, Yugi?} Kairi barked, happily. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth in a doggie manner.

Even though Yugi has been a human for a few months after being turned into a dog, he, for some reason, could still understand Kairi. Not knowing why, she was the only one he could understand. (Not to mention the fox, but I don't think Yugi would try to go look for the fox.) So he could still understand her, as she could understand him.

**Flash Back:**

_ "I'll be back!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed his coat._

_ "Where are you going?" Yami called, walking into view from the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame and watched his partner shrug into his coat.(A/N This was before the Ceremonial Duel!)_

_ "I need to go help Tea with the history homework. She would come over, but her mom wants her to stay home. So I'm going over to her house."_

_ Yami nodded. "Do you want me to come?"_

_ Yugi smiled but shook his head. "Nah, I won't be gone long. And anyways, you'll be bored. We're studying about the United States Texas History. I find it interesting, but I don't think you will."_

_ Yami shrugged. "Probably not. But I'll just stay home and watch Grandpa for a while. He's been having a bit trouble reaching for some things in the kitchen." Both he and Yugi smiled._

_ "Alright, but I won't be gone long." Yugi said and turned around. _

_ Before he closed the door behind himself, Yami called out, "Be careful and no talking to strangers." Yugi rolled his eyes and closed the door._

_ The air outside was cool and a bit cold, but not that cold. It was in the middle of April, and for some reason, it was cold. Yugi buried his hands in his pockets and he started along the sidewalk, in the direction of Tea's house._

_ About ten minutes later, being about halfway to her house, someone from behind him, yelled out his name. Yugi stopped and turned around. Heading towards him was a girl around fourteen or fifteen was running at him with a dog. A beagle to be exact. Yugi waited for them to catch up._

_ Once they arrived, the girl looked at him with a frown. In a soft voice, she told him, "Ugh . . . . Sorry, but my dog just started to run to you."_

_ Yugi frowned. "But, didn't you call my name?" The girl shook her head._

_ {So you _are _Yugi!}_

_ Puzzled, Yugi looked down. The dog looked like she had a smile upon her face. "Um . . ."_

_ {Yugi! It's me, Kairi! We met a month ago!} The dog, Kairi said._

_ Yugi's eyes cleared all of his confusion and were replaced by recognition. "Kairi?" _

_ The girl looked bewildered. "How . . . How'd you know my dog's name?" She asked._

_ Yugi looked back up to her. "Well, I met her a long time ago. And - - Wait, didn't you just hear her?"_

_ "Hear her?"_

_ "Yeah, she just talked . . ." Yugi went back to frowning. _

_ "What are you talking about?" The girl asked. She crossed her arms against her chest and leaned on one side. (A/N Like how when girls get mad!) _

_ Yugi looked from her to Kairi, back to her. "Um . . . Let's go sit down; this might be a looong story." _

_ Reluctant, the girl stood for a moment longer; her arms still crossed her chest before following Yugi to a bench, a few feet away. For about fifteen minutes, Yugi explained everything that has happened to him, mostly talking about how he knew Kairi. The girl, whom she introduced herself as Lyla, took a few minutes of convincing what he told was true. She only believed him because of what he said about the day he escaped, as a dog, from the vet. He described it in perfect detailed._

_ "And he's in your house right now?" Lyla asked, mentioning Yami. Yugi nodded. "Hm . . . Alright, I believe you. And it's a no wonder Kairi ran up to you." Both humans looked down to the beagle that was lying down. _

_ Feeling eyes on her, Kairi looked up. She tilted her head to one side._

_ Yugi smiled and reached down and scratched her behind the ear. "Well, Kairi, Now that you know what I look like, what do you think?" Yugi asked, smiling._

_ Kairi got to her paws and looked the boy up and down. {Hm . . . . You looked cuter as a dog.} She barked and smiled, {but you look cute as a human too.}_

_ Yugi nodded. "Oh, and what - -" He was cut off by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Quickly digging his hand into his coat's pocket, he leaf out a small, black phone and looked at the caller. It was Tea. "Oh crap! I forgot all about meeting her!" Quickly, he answered the phone. "Hey Tea, uh, sorry, I got side tracked." _

"Oh, that's all right Yugi. I just thought you were bailing out on me." _A female's voice sounded on the other end. "_But, I'll see you in a few, right?"

_"Yeah, I'm half way to your house. Be there in ten minutes." Yugi said. After he and Tea said their goodbye, he hung up and looked at Lyla with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend."_

_ Lyla shook her head. "I didn't mean to keep you here this long. But, it was nice meeting you, Yugi. I'll bring Kairi by sometime soon, if that's alright with you."_

_ Yugi nodded his head. "Of course. And I'll try to go by the vet and see you two. See you later, Lyla, Kairi." He scratched Kairi behind the ear once more before they all got to their feet._

**End of Flashback:**

Yugi smiled. "I'm doing okay; had a long week at school, but now that it's Saturday, I can just relax." He let Kairi's paw go before looking up to Lyla. "And what about you Lyla, how's your day going?"

Lyla just shrugged. "Busy. The vet was packed today with sick animals. I had to get Kairi away from it for awhile, just so she doesn't spend all day with them and catch whatever they have. I decided to go for a run, you know, to get back in shape?" She smiled, her cheeks showing dimples.

Yugi nodded. "Any new shipments on dogs yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. But my mom said that in about six months, we're going to be getting a big shipment that we're going to have to have an adoption thing going."

Yugi nodded. "If there's any beagles, you'll tell?" Since having been turned into a dog, Yugi's been wanting one real bad, but Grandpa said no and to ask him in a few months. When a few months had passed by, Grandpa said they could get one, but when they went to the adoption center, vet, there was no animals up for adoption.

"You bet. Are you still looking for a beagle? Or an all black dog?"

"Probably a beagle. A all black dog would make me think of him." Yugi said. He looked away for half a second before looking at Kairi. "Oh and Kairi, I brought you something."

Kairi's ears perked up. {What is it?} When Yugi started reaching into his pocket, Kairi started to wag her tail. {Is it bacon? Oh pleeease tell me it's bacon!} She ranted. She barked once.

Yugi giggled before fishing out the bacon strips he put in his pocket before he left the game shop. He handed them to the beagle and watched her devourer them in seconds. He wiped his hands against his jeans before standing up.

"Well, I got to go now; promised I would meet my friends."

Lyla looked up from watching her dog. "Oh, alright. It was good seeing you, Yugi. Have a great weekend."

{Bye Yugi!} Kairi barked.

"You too, Lyla. See you two later!" Lyla and Kairi started to jog back the way they were coming from as Yugi continued the way he was going.

XxxxX

As Yugi was walking, with his hands in his pockets, he walked across the street and on to the other side. His mind was busy thinking about the past. Seeing Kairi today made him think about Atem.

"Ow!" Yugi yelped, stopping. His hands automatically went to his temples as his head-ache pounded against his skull. "Stupid head-ache, go bother someone else!" He mumbled under his breath as he continued walking. As soon as he said that, the head-ache stopped pounding and went back to being a head-ache.

_'This head-ache is getting on my nerves' _He thought to himself as he dug his hands back into his pockets. _'I don't even understand why I have this head-ache. It's so stupid and annoying!'_

Yugi wasn't even watching where he was going. So it was too late to stop himself as he bumped against someone. He stumbled backwards. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you,"

"Well, next time be careful." A voice growled.

Yugi quickly walked around him but someone grabbed the back collar of his coat and pulled him back.

"And where do you think you're going, runt?" The man asked him.

((Remember: Yugi did grow a bit! Like by two or three inches, but he's not some short little kid no more! ^^ ))

"Hey! Let me go!" Yugi yelled.

"How 'bout . . . no. You need to pay up." He turned Yugi around and let him go. The man had on a huge trench coat and had on a red beanie that covered his eyes. He had a white shirt under the trench coat and had on brown pants. On the man's face, was a shaggy beard and mustache. He held his hand out.

Yugi looked at his hand then to the man. "Pay what up?" He asked, slowly backing away.

The man let out an irritated sigh. "You bumped into me, so pay up. You owe me money."

Yugi shook his head and turned around, about to walk away when the man grabbed him again by the arm.

"Hey, you better pay me or I'll . . ."

"Or you'll what?" Yugi asked, taking his arm back. He didn't look back; to afraid that the man would see the nervous look in his eyes. He hated when people did this to him; always try to get what they want out of him; money, food, laughs. So he had to start standing up for himself, and having the confidence from Atem helped him a lot.

"Or I'll beat the living shit out of ya,"

"Like hell I'll let that happen." A different voice said. Both the man and Yugi looked around and spotted a familiar blond walking up to them with his hands buried in his green coat's pocket. He was glaring at the man but looked over to Yugi.

"Hey Joey, what're you doing over here? I thought you were going to be at the café?"

Joey stopped right next to his short friend, ((A/N Yugi is still shorter than Joey, Tristan, and Tea. But not by much!)) "I was, but knew you were going to be walking this way. There's too many of these," he said, pointing to the man with his thumb, "people crawling around this way. I thought I'd come to make sure nothing would happen, and it's a good thing I came too." He glared at the man and said in a dangerously low voice, "If I were you, I suggest you leave and leave my friend alone before I beat the shit out of _you._"

The man returned the glare to Joey before grunting and turned to leave.

Joey and Yugi turned around and started to walk the way Yugi was walking before the man stopped him.

"Thanks Joey." Yugi said.

"No prob. I know how you don't like to get in those situations, and frankly, neither do I, but a man's got to do what a man's got to do." Joey said puffing out his chest a bit.

Yugi laughed, "And who said you were a man?"

The blond frowned. "Everyone!" He paused for a moment before he and Yugi cracked up. "Well, maybe not everyone, but almost everyone."

"Uh huh, everyone meaning a few people?" Before he even saw it coming, Joey grabbed his friend in a head lock.

"Hey! When did you get to be like this?" He laughed.

"Hey, hey Joey!"

Joey let his friend go and they continued to walk. They talked about school yesterday, a duel monster tournament going on down in the United States, and anything else when they came to the little café.

The café was a hang out place for the four friends, well six if you count Duke and Ryou whenever they came. They always ordered a drink and would sit in one of the booths and just hang out for an hour or two.

Inside already, was Tea and Tristan, sitting at a booth next to the window. They were talking and drinking some soda's when Tea saw Yugi and Joey walk in.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them.

"Hey Tea, Tristan."Yugi said as he slid in the booth next to Tea while Joey got the seat next to Tristan.

"Hey Yugi, Joey." Tristan said.

"I hope you two didn't mind, but we already ordered your drinks." Tea said. "We just got here ourselves and knew you two wouldn't be long."

Joey shook his head."Nah, as long as you got me a sprite, I'm good." Yugi agreed with Joey.

"Okay, I have to ask, are you three doing anything tomorrow?" Tea asked.

Joey and Tristan shook their heads, but Yugi nodded his. "Yeah, I'm going to help Grandpa out with the shop. Sunday's are usually are busiest days and he won't be able to handle it by himself. Why?"

Tea watched her friend shrug out of his coat before saying, "Mai called me yesterday night and said she was coming to visit."

Joey's jaw dropped open. The last time they saw Mai was after Dartz was defeated and she was speeding away in her nice car. ((A/N Okay, this is a bad thing of me to do, but Mai isn't going to be that much older than the four. She's going to be like a year or two older, cause if Joey likes her, and she's like in her twenties and he's seventeen . . . . . yeah, no, that just doesn't work. :/ Sorry! ))

"Why's she coming here?" Tristan asked. Right then a waitress walked up to the four and handed them their drinks.

After they said thank you, Tea explained, "She wanted to see us. It's been like what, six months since we last saw her? And anyways," She continued, throwing a smirk over in the blonds direction, "She wanted to see someone."

Joey nearly spites his sprite out but quickly swallowed it. "She d-did?"

Yugi smiled and took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. As his friends were talking, his head-ache started to hurt a bit more than usual. _'Not again . . ._' He thought, bringing his hand up to his temple. He rubbed it for a minute, trying to call the aching-ness when he felt someone lightly touch his shoulder.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Tea asked, a bit worried.

"Y-yeah . . ."

"Dude, it's the head-ache, isn't it?" Tristan watched as his shorter friend waved their worry off and put his hand around his glass.

"It's nothing. I'm going to the doctors Tuesday." He said, not meeting their gazes.

Tea bit her lip and looked at her two other friends. Joey shrugged and started to drink his drink while Tristan held her gaze for a moment before looking away.

"Is Mai going to be staying with you?"

Tea nodded, mentally shaking her worry off for her childhood friend. "Yup. I already asked my mom and she said it was fine."

"How long will she be here?" Yugi asked, looking back up.

Tea thought for a moment."Um . . . she didn't say. But I think for a while."

They started to talk more about what was going to happen over the week. Since it yesterday was the start of Christmas break, two full weeks of no school, they wanted to hang out as much as possible and find out what each other's plans were.

XxxxX

The sun was high in the sky by the time the four friends stepped out of the café. Tristan had to go home to take care of his little cousin, but he would hang out with them later. Tea was going to go shopping with her mom and Joey had to go drop something off at his house before going to see his sister and go shopping with her. But they all promised that they would meet up later.

So Yugi was heading home, alone. His head had died down some, but not enough to where he couldn't feel it. He still felt it.

The cold wind nipped at his face as he walked home. The wind had picked up a bit while he was inside. And only being around noon, the sky was turning dark and gray-ish; a sign that a storm was coming. Yugi stuffed his hands into his coat pocket before walking at a fast pace to get home.

"Yugi?" A familiar voice called out, stopping the young boy.

Yugi slowly turned around and saw a silver haired boy, wearing a long coat and a white scarf around his neck. His hands were tucked warmly into his coats pocket. "Ryou!" Yugi said. Ryou walked over to him.

"You know, I was just looking for you, Yugi."Ryou said in his normal soft tone.

Yugi looked surprised. "Really? What for?"

"Well . . ." Ryou looked away in what looked to be embarrassment, or with an uncomfortable look.

When he doesn't continue, Yugi nodded. "C'mon, let's go find somewhere warm to talk. I don't know about you, but I'm freezing my face off."

Ryou smiled before agreeing. "It did get cold a little quickly, didn't it?"

In a few minutes, the two previous holders of the Millenniums Items found themselves at a different café, sitting at a lonely booth away from everyone else. Yugi sat across from Ryou.

"So, what were you wanting to talk about?" Yugi asked.

"Well . . ." Ryou started, "You're the only other person I could ask about this, since you also went through it. But, I was wanting to ask you something, but please, please don't think badly of me."

Yugi nodded, and in a serious tone, he said, "No matter what, Ryou, I won't think badly of you. I promise.

The silver haired teen nodded and took a deep breath. "I-I don't know why, but, would you think it would be weird if I said I missed . . . Bakura?" Bakura was Ryou's yami, just like how Atem was Yugi's. Bakura was bad though, he was Ryou's darker half, but he was also a ancient tomb robber form ancient Egypt. When Atem sealed himself into the Millennium Puzzle, to save his people, he sealed Bakura, along with a very bad guy, Zorc, into the Millennium Ring. ((Right?)) And later on, in Atem's memory world, Yugi dueled against evil Bakura and won, sending the tomb robber to the shadow realm.

Yugi slowly nodded as Ryou continued. "Like, I don't miss him because he was bad . . . but, I don't know, I just miss him. I sometimes feel lonely." He looked down to where his hands were crossed on the table in front of him.

"You know, it's alright to miss him, even if he was bad" Yugi said."You knew Bakura in a different way than everyone else. He might have been bad, but I'm pretty sure somewhere he had a bit of good inside him."

Ryou nodded. "He did. At times, he really was caring and nice. Gently would be a bit too far for him, but he did have a good side."

"So you have a reason to miss him. And I don't find it weird. I would find it weird if you didn't miss him. Well, as long as you liked him, that is." Yugi smiled. "You had a close bond to him, and since he's gone, it only makes since that you miss him."

Ryou looked up. "Like how you miss Atem?" Yugi nodded. "Well, you probably miss him more since the two of you were more alike." He chuckled lightly. "I just, I didn't want to talk to anyone else about it. You would have been the only one to understand what I'm feeling."

Yugi smiled. "If it would make you feel any better, I kind of also miss Bakura." Ryou raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Well, not a lot, but some. With him and Atem gone, it just seems a bit lonely, doesn't it?"

"Yeah . . . When they both were here, there was always something interesting going on besides Bakura trying to kill Atem."

"Yup. Bakura did annoy me a lot, but it was a good kind of annoyed."

The two don't talk for a while as they think about a few good memories about their yami's.

Ryou broke the silence first, "You know, I know you won't admit it, but I know you miss him." He said quietly.

Yugi blinked in surprised before looking down at the table. "Is it that obvious?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, not really. I can just tell 'cause I feel the same. But, I can tell that you're more in pain because you miss him. You two were really close, and when he left, the bond you two created, had to be cut. You're trying to heal the bond, knowing that he's somewhere he's supposed to be and that you'll always remember him, but you just feel lonely without him. Just like you know how many days exact it's been."

"A hundred and twenty-four."Yugi said automatically. He looked up at his friend with a sadden expression. "It's just hard, you know? Joey and Tristan and Tea, they know I'm sad about him leaving, and they are too, but they don't know just how _sad_ I am."

"It's because they didn't know what it was like being connected like how you two were. They didn't share the bond you and Atem had, if they did, then they'd know your pain."

Yugi sighed. "I know." Once again, silence fell upon the two. They were lucky, if you can call it that. Ryou would always know what Yugi was feeling and how to help him, and Yugi knew what Ryou was feeling. Ever since their other half's left them, they were having some problems or sad feelings. And the only other they could talk to was the other,(Yugi to Ryou, vice versa.) They could always talk to Malik, but they just need someone to comfort them and be by their sides. This happened about once or twice a month, when they talked about their yami's. At first, the first month was pretty bad. Yugi went to Ryou's house a lot for comfort. Just, having your best friend, other half, stripped away from you was hard. No one knew what that felt like other than Ryou. He would help Yugi go through many stages, since Yugi had more trouble, and sooth him. Whenever he was calm, Yugi would start to help Ryou, one because Ryou needed it, two because he was a good friend, and three because it helped him get his mind off of his own problems. After the first month, they started to feel better, and understand what had happened was for a reason. They still had problems, but not as much.

Yugi looked down at his watch. It read 2:34 pm. They had talked for about twenty minutes. He looked back up to his silver haired friend. "Well, I got to go. But, later, everyone was going to be coming over to my house to hang out. Do you wanna join us?"

Ryou nodded. "Sure. Being stuck at home all day is rather boring. My whole apartment is cleaned because I got bored this morning."

Yugi smiled. "Alright, well, come over whenever you want."

Ryou nodded. "I'll come over right after I go food shopping. But that shouldn't take too long."

The two stood up and together, walked out of the small café. They waved goodbye, for now, as they went their separate ways. Yugi buried his hands in his coat before walking a fast pace home. The wind continued to blow, bringing a lot of coldness with it.

XxxxX

Yugi walked in to his room and went straight to his desk. He sat down and laid his forehead down on the cool desk top and closed his eyes. His head-ache was killing him again, not pounding, but just really hurting. It started right when he was walking home after his talk with Ryou. He was just thinking about nothing in particular, mostly about what he was going to buy everyone for Christmas, when the head-ache formed.

The boy sighed. Thinking, '_I just have to hold out till Tuesday. Then maybe I'll have some answers about this stupid head-ache.' _

Somewhere downstairs, the doorbell rang, indicating that someone just walked into the shop.

Yugi looked up and slowly got to his feet. He looked over to his calendar and sighed before walking to his bedroom door.

_'Only a hundred and twenty-four days. I miss you Atem.' _

XxxxX

Till next time!

So, how was that? The ending was way better than the last, if I must say so myself! ^^

And what about Kairi? How'd you like the meeting? It wasn't the best, but yay! XD

R&R ^^


	4. Doctor's Visit

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter four:

Yugi sat on a long bed in the doctor's office. His feet were swinging in the air since he couldn't touch the ground and he sat in silence. The doctor had to leave to go tell someone something but he would be back real soon, so he left Yugi in the small room.

It was finally Tuesday, the day where Grandpa scheduled an appointment for Yugi. Grandpa was out in the waiting room. Since Yugi was old enough that he didn't need his Grandpa to tell him what the doctor was talking about, he waited, reading a book, or that's what Yugi thought, anyways.

The head-ache was hurting a bit more than normal today, but hopefully, today would be his last day with it. Yugi smiled at the thought.

The high schooler looked around the room. Besides sitting on the table, where all the patients sat, the room contained of two waiting chairs, mostly for the parents, a trash can, a sink and counter that had a lot of tools on it, and a cabinet containing what all doctor cabinets had; band-aids, gauzes, shots, alcohol, etc.

He continued to look around, but as he did, the door to the room opened and in walked his doctor, Dr. Cots. He was a young doctor, probably in his thirties. He had short brown hair, a perfect, white smile, blue eyes, and high cheek bones. He was wearing a long white coat and brown pants with a teal colored shirt underneath the coat. He had on a tie, a yellow tie with happy faces all over it.

Anyways, Dr. Cots walked in holding a clip board. He walked over to the teen and held his hand out. "Yugi Mutou, a pleasure to see you again." Yugi shook the man's hand. Dr. Cots let go and looked down at the clip board. "I see you've been having a head-ache . . . every day now?"

"Yes,"

"For how long?" He asked, looking back up.

"Um . . . For a few months. At first I thought it was just a normal head-ache, and that it'll go away whenever, but it didn't, and kept getting worse." Yugi explained.

The doctor nodded. "Hm . . . Do you have any clue why you have a head-ache?" Dr. Cots, as a standard procedure, took the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the ends in his ears. He looked at Yugi, asking with a silent permission, which Yugi nodded to, and took the small metal part of the stethoscope (A/N bad at explaining!) and slowly went under his shirt, going to check his heart rate.

The metal was very cold against Yugi's skin. But he took normal breaths as he answered the doctor's question, "Um . . . not really."

The doctor nodded and moved the stethoscope to the other side of his chest. "Hm . . . what about drinking? Have you been drinking enough fluids? It could be you're dehydrated without even knowing."

Yugi thought for a minute as the doctor removed the metal and motioned for Yugi to turn so he could check his back pulse. He did so and soon enough felt the cold metal. "Well," he said, thinking about the question. "Every day that I go to school, I bring a water bottle, and have to refill it a few times. And when I go home, I always have some kind of drink around me. So I guess you could say that I'm not dehydrated?"

The doctor nodded and removed the metal and pulled the ear buds out of his ears. Yugi turned back around to face his doctor.

"Hm . . . I see." He thought for a minute before saying, "Well, I need to check your blood pressure." He took the blood pressure patch off the wall and un-did it before wrapping it around Yugi's small bicep. He continued to talk as he started to pump air into the patch. "Well, there could be a lot of things causing your head-ache. It could be that you're anxious for something, lack of sleep, how you eat, if you're exercising properly, stress, low iron levels, or you're having a hard time right now. Having a head-ache can have many different reasons."

The pressure on Yugi's bicep was increasing until he thought his arm would go numb. Just like that, the pressure started to go away and Dr. Cots stopped pumping the black air pump. He started to take the patch off.

"Your grandfather told me you lost a friend not too long ago." He placed the blood pressure patch back on the wall and sat down on his seat with his clipboard in hand. He quickly scribbled on it before looking back up to the teen. "When you lose a friend, especially when you were very close to him or her, you can start having mental emotional problems without even realizing it. And when the emotions build up to long, they start to mess with your brain, causing it to hurt."

The teen nodded. "I did lose a friend, but I know that's not what's causing it. Yeah, I do miss him and everything, but it's not like all crazy." Just thinking about Atem started making his head spin a bit.

Dr. Cot's nodded. "Well, I really don't know why you could be having a head-ache everyday; that's very strange. But, I do need to check out your Iron level. Sometime's your iron could be too low."

"Checking my iron level, does that require taking a blood sample?" Yugi asked, nervously.

Dr. Cots smiled, seeing and hearing the nervousness in the teen's words. "Frankly, it does. But don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much; it'll feel like getting a shot." He said. "But, I'll be right back, seeing as I need to get the equipment." He gave Yugi a reassuring smile before excusing himself and left the room.

'_I know for a fact that my iron levels are alright.' _Yugi thought to himself as he sat, waiting in silence again. He tilted his head back and leaned on his hands behind him,( kind of like when you're feeling the sun on your face as your outside in the grass, propped up on your arms,) letting out a silent sigh. _'So far, this is being of no help. I could of already guessed that something was wrong with me . . . but some of the things he was talking about, made a bit sense. I could be having a head-ache from my sleeping habits.'_

He thought about how he went to bed at ten every day, and woke up somewhere in the seven's every week day, and on the weekends, going to bed at ten and waking up around ten, eleven. But, then again, he was always dreaming. Maybe the dreaming could be messing with his sleeping patterns which would lead to having head-aches. And now that you mention it, his head-ache started up the same time his dreams did.

Suddenly, Yugi straightened his back, thinking. _'Wait, I could be on to something here. Ever since my dreams started, I've been having a head-ache. At first, the head-ache wasn't much, but now it's huge. But . . . when did my dreams start up? A few months ago.' _He answered himself. _'What happened a few months ago?'_

Before he could continue thinking, his train of thought was interrupted by the door to the room being opened.

"My, you looked very deep in thought. May I ask what you were thinking about?" Dr. Cots asked as he walked in holding his supply. He came over to the table and laid the equipment out.

Yugi just shrugged, not really wanting to speak his mind. "Nothing really, just thinking about if I had any homework for school."

"But aren't you on break right now?"

"Uh . . . yeah, but I like to get my homework done and over with so I don't have to rush when the holidays are over." Yugi said, though you couldn't really call it lying. He did like to do his homework at the beginning on the break so he didn't have to worry about it later.

The doctor chuckled as he put some plastic gloves on and rolled Yugi's long, right shirt sleeve up. He wiped the crook (What is the word for it :| ) of his elbow off with an alcohol pad before saying, "Man, I wish my two sons did that. Unlike you, they like to wait until the last minute, proclaiming that they forgot they even had homework."

The doctor got the needle ready. "You might want to look away. Getting your blood drawn can make you light headed and some people either pass out or throw-up when they watch getting their blood drawn."

Yugi nodded and quickly looked away. He smiled though, still wanting to keep the conversation going instead of thinking about the needle that was about to be plunged into his skin. "Your sons remind me of my two best friends; they also . . ." He felt the needle gently poke his elbow skin but he quickly continued, "wait for the last minute and have me help them with it."

Dr. Cots chuckled. "And are your two friends Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Taylor?" Yugi nodded, his head spinning a bit. "Aah, yes, I think my sons picked their bad habit's up after them."

Yugi nodded. "Your oldest son is in my grade, right?"

"Yup, Eric is a junior and Charlie is a sophomore."

Yugi started to breathe through his mouth, since breathing through his nose didn't work, as he tried to level the dizzy-ness out.

"Alright, I'm done." Dr. Cots announced as he took the needle out of Yugi's arm and quickly placed a cotton ball on the tiny wound. He patched it up with some tape before standing up. Yugi looked at the cotton ball on his elbow before blinking his eyes a couple of times. Stupid light-headed-ness.

"Well, I'll be right back; I'm going to go put this somewhere safe and come right back." The doctor held up a little tube containing a deep, red liquid, otherwise known as blood. He walked out of the little room and for the third time today, left Yugi alone.

'_Hm . . . th-that wasn't so bad. Sure I have a headache still . . . a different kind, but overall it wasn't half bad,' _The teen closed his eyes for a minute. The room felt like it was still spinning, but not as fast anymore.

What felt like seconds, which really turned out to be minutes, the door to the room opened once more. Light footsteps sounded as that person walked in.

"You alright Yugi?" Said name opened his eyes and looked up, nodding his head. Dr. Cots nodded and sat down on his chair. "Okay, but I do need to say that the light headed-ness might last at the maximum of an hour. There will be no need to take any medicine, so don't worry. And, as for your blood test, it's going to take a day or two to check it, so I'll call you whenever." Yugi nodded his head again. "Well Mr. Mutou," The doctor stood up as Yugi hopped down from the counter/bed. "It was a pleasure seeing you again." He held out his hand.

Yugi shook the doctor's hand. "It was good seeing you too, Dr. Cots." Both men walked out of the little office and into the waiting room. Sitting on one of the chairs, on the front row seats leading to the TV was Yugi's grandfather. It looked as though his grandfather was watching the little kids show and talking with a little boy right next to him.

Yugi smiled as Dr. Cots chuckled. "Jii-chan!" Yugi softly yelled, seeing as this was a doctor's office. His grandfather looked up and smiled. He said his valediction to the child before getting up.

XxxxX

Later that evening, Yugi was with his family, eating dinner. Yugi's mom was also present. The mother was a tall women, shorter than Tea, but taller than Yugi. She had a maroon type color hair that went to her ears, rather short hair (Same hair color that outlines Yugi's hair! ^^)). The woman had soft, small blue eyes and a soft smile. His mom was a traveler who didn't like to stay in one place for too long. She liked to travel a lot, meaning Yugi barely saw her. She wasn't like Yugi's father, who he hasn't seen since he was born, but she made frequent trips home. People said his mom still had the heart of a youngling, not one of an early forty year old which she actually was.

((A/N I'm just making this up… You only see Yugi's mom ONCE in the actual show episode 51… I think right before Battle City? I'm not positive… I have to introduce the momma because of the next story I have which she will be a slightly important character.))

Yugi's mom, otherwise known as Miyuki Mutou, was Solomon Mutou daughter-in-law. She was married to Solomon's son, Chokichi Mutou, hence Miyuki's last name. Well, I (As the author) already told you a bit about Miyuki, how she was always gone on long travels and didn't really stay home to take care of her son, but let me tell you a bit about Chokichi. From the pictures Yugi has seen of his father, which there wasn't that many, the man was about his mom's height with a well-built chest. He got his genes of tallness from his mother's side, Yugi's grandmother, but inherited his father's hair. Chokichi had the spiky hair which was jet black with a little bit of gray entering it. Like his wife, he was in his early forties. He had a surprising blue hard stare, that his mother would describe could leave you glue to the floor in freight. Yugi didn't know much about him, nor would he want to because the man never stayed to watch his only son grow up. But, if Yugi did ask about him, his grandfather or mother would often say, "He's on a long business trip." Which, in Yugi's head, meant he was on a business trip that was never going to end. He would never know what it would feel like to have a father, the only two people that ever came close was Jii-chan, and his best friend, Atem.

Yugi played with his pasta that was now scattered around his plate. Thinking about his mom coming home made him happy, but also made him a bit sad. Since she came home, yesterday, all she was able to talk about was Egypt and how beautiful it was. Yugi didn't mention that he, along with his friends and grandpa went there just a few months ago for the Ceremonial Battle, he just let her keep talking.

"The pyramids were so beautiful! I wish you could have gone with me, Yugi; you would have loved them." Miyuki gushed.

Yugi tried for a smile, but his head-ache was pounding once again. "I bet," Was all he could manage.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Grandpa asked, concerned. "You haven't said much this whole day."

Said name looked up from his plate and nodded. "I just I'm just a little tired," And it wasn't a lie, he really was tired. After a long day of shopping yesterday with Joey and visiting the doctor today, left him a bit drained. "Is it alright if I go up to bed early?" He asked.

Grandpa nodded. Yugi got up and took his plate to the trash and wiped off all the remaining of food before putting the plate and fork into the sink. As he walked out the kitchen, he could hear his mom asking his grandpa, "Was it something I said?"

Grandpa chuckled, "No no, Miyuki. Yugi has just been feeling depressed."

"Depressed? Is he alright?" The mothers concern was dripping off her words.

"Kind of. These past few months have been kind of hard for him; he lost a close friend of his."

Before he stayed to listen to the rest, the teen started to walk away, as quickly as he could manage. His head-ache gave a huge pound before going back to normal. He walked through the living room and to the stairs.

Once in his room, he slowly closed the room and leaned against it. _'What is going on with me? Why can't things go back to normal without this stupid head-ache? Well, maybe this _is _normal, and that my iron level is down or whatever the doctor said. But then, why do I feel like that's not quite the answer? There feels like there's more to this . . . but what?'_

XxxxxX

I don't know….. Did I end the chapter okay? I really couldn't find what else to write… so I hope you don't be mad, and think horribly of me. :p And this is a really short chapter… now that I look at it. I'll try for longer next time, but there's no promises!

Well, here's the fourth chapter! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuh! ^^

And, for one of my readers, and others if you were wondering, the plot will be revealed a little bit later. One of my friends said that you don't have to reveal the plot right away. So, the main plot will be coming, I assure you! ^^ For now, I'm just trying to give you information about how Yugi's life is without Atem by his side. :p Hope that makes sense!

And also….. T.T I need some help. I have no idea what to write for the next chapter. Like I have a thought, introducing a new character…. But I don't know what to do. I know the chapter will take place two days later…. But after that… Help me please!

R&R please!

-Kairi


	5. Results and Shopping!

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter five:

_'Two days, almost forty-eight hours, and he _still _haven't called. He told me he'd call me within two days!'_ Yugi thought as he impatiently paced the hallway near the phone. He was waiting for Dr. Cots to call with the results. '_I don't believe it's my iron level causing the head-aches, I really don't . . . but I still wanna know!' _

"Yugi, what're you doing?" Yugi's mom, Miyuki asked, walking into the hall with a basket full of cleaned clothes. She rested the basket on her hip and watched with a worried expression.

"Waiting." Was his short response.

"For . . .?"

Yugi stopped and turned to his mom, his thinking face in play. "I'm waiting for Dr. Cots to call and give me the results of my blood test."

"And you must pace near the phone?" Yugi nodded. "Honey, pacing won't make him call. You have to be patient."

"I know . . . but I don't wanna miss the call if he does call." He said, resuming his pacing.

Miyuki just rolled her eyes before walking towards the stairs. Since she came back, her room was the spare room, the one right across from Atem's room. Since Atem wasn't here anymore, his room was turned into the spare. "Just don't get to wound up about pacing honey; we still have some shopping to do this afternoon." She said before quickly retreating upstairs.

Yugi nodded but kept pacing.

What seemed like hours but was really only minutes, passed and the phone rang. In a flash, Yugi was at the phone and picked it up.

"Mutou's residence, this is Yugi speaking." He said.

_"Ah Yugi, this is Dr. Cots. I am calling for your blood results." _The man on the other line said. _"I'm happy to say that your results came back negative; your iron levels are where they are supposed to be."_

Yugi didn't know whether to be excited or disappointed. "Well, that's a relief." Was all he said.

_"Yes it is. But, Yugi, did you have any questions that you wanted to ask me? Back at my office, you looked like you had a lot on your mind."_ Dr. Cots asked. _"As your doctor, you know you can talk to me about it."_

_ 'It'd be best not to tell him . . . I don't even know what I've been thinking about.'_ He thought to himself.

"No, that's alright Dr. Cots. Everything's been alright; really." He lied. "But, thanks for calling me."

He must have been imagining it, but he could have sworn he heard a soft sigh on the other line. _"Alright, Yugi. Well, I have to get going. Don't forget to take care of yourself and if you have any questions or anything, just give me a call."_

"Alright, thank you, Dr. Cots. Have a Merry Christmas."

"_You too."_

After they hung up, Yugi leaned against the wall and held his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself. "This is no normal head ache . . . something is causing it . . . or, could it be a someone?"

XxxxX

Yugi was out shopping with his mother. Well, you couldn't call it shopping as Yugi was outside the shop while his mother was inside doing all the shopping. He was there just to carry her bags, though he didn't mind.

He leaned against the building outside, watching as everyone with shopping bags walk by. If it were any normal day, the shopping area wouldn't be as busy, but seeing as it was December and a week till Christmas, the shopping area was packed.

"Ugh, how long can women shop for?" He whined to himself.

"Just depends on how long you give them, and how much money." A cheery voice said, coming up on his right. Yugi looked over and smiled. Coming his way was Tea, dragging along two unfortunate boys; Joey and Taylor.

"Hey guys," Yugi said, smiling as the three stopped in front of their other.

"Hey, Yuge," Joey muttered.

"Hey," Was Tristan's reply.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

They nodded their heads. "Tea," Joey said, throwing his head over in her direction, "made us go shopping with her,"

"- -and we're her pack mules." Tristan finished.

"Hey! I asked ya'll if you wanted to come, and you said yes!"

"Hey didn't ask! It was more like coming over to our houses and dragging us out!" Joey argued back playfully.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just be glad that you two are out getting some exercise instead of playing video games." Joey opened his mouth but Tea cut him off, "Instead of killing zombies, my bad. Anyways, what's up with you, Yugi?"

Yugi stifled a laugh before replying, "My mom dragged me along shopping too. Like Joey and Tristan, I'm her pack mule."

"Hey, at least you're getting fed." A new voice said. All four teens looked up to see Yugi's mom coming out of the store holding a bag. She smiled at her son's friends. "Hello Tea, Joey, Tristan."

"Hey Mrs. Mutou." They all replied in unison.

She laughed lightly, "Please, call me Miyuki like I keep telling you. Mrs. makes me feel too old." Yugi rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "So what are you three doing?" She asked.

"Shopping," Tristan moaned. Tea stuck her tongue at her friend.

Miyuki smiled. "I can see that," she turned to her son and asked, "I'm guessing you want to go with your friends?"

"If that's alright with you," Yugi said, but his eyes were screaming yes.

She nodded. "It's alright. And anyways, I was almost done. You go alone and have some fun," she leaned down and whispered into Yugi's ear, "and keep poor Joey and Tristan some company."

Yugi laughed before handing his mom the few shopping bags he was holding. "I will, and thanks."

Miyuki nodded before saying goodbye to the four and walked away.

"Did I ever mention that your mom is nice as hell?" Joey asked as the four started to walk the opposite direction.

"Yeah, my mom would have made me stay with her; carrying all of her bags." Tristan added.

Yugi just shrugged. "It would be nice if she could home all year 'round then go traveling." He sighed, "But, that's not how it works."

Tea looked at her glum childhood friend before looking around the shops. She brightened when she found the one she was looking for. "Hey, let's stop by here first!" She said and grabbed Yugi by the arm, pulling him to the shop.

"Aah! Tea, I can walk by myself!" Yugi whined as he tried to keep up. Joey and Tristan looked at each other before shrugging and walking after the two.

Tea stopped in front of one of the shops, and on the outside had a big balloon of a clown on it.

"Why are we at the Black Clown?" Tristan asked.

Tea smiled before saying, "Duke is in town for a couple of days, and I thought it'd be nice to see him." She had let go of Yugi when they stopped but grabbed him again and walked towards the shop.

Inside the shop, they were many kids. They swarmed the walls that were stocked with many games and cards. Laughter filled the air along with normal chattering and in the background of it all, you could hear the radio tuned. The group walked around the shop, watching the scenery before them.

"Yugi! Tea, Joey, Tristan!" A cheery voice said above all the noise. The four turned around to find their black, long haired friend waving to them. Duke is a tall teen, about Joey's and Tristan's height. He has bright, green eyes that you would fall in love with the instant he set them upon you, a dashing smile that could melt your heart. He had a dice earring in one ear, one of his trademarks since his game creation dealt with dice. Right now, he was wearing a black shirt with a short sleeve, red over coat (?). He had on blue jeans and black boots. ((So, hi normal outfit)) He was busy talking with one of his customers but quickly helped him and hurried over to the group of four waiting patiently.

"Duke!" They all greeted.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" The long haired asked, smiling.

"Just heard you were in town and - -." Tea started but was cut off by a loud squeal.

They all turned around to find a little girl, about seven or eight years old, run at them. The little girl had on a long blue skirt that went to her knee's, flat, black closed toed shoes, a light blue blouse appropriate for one her age and a light blue jacket. She has dazzling green eyes, a big smile, and short, black hair, a pixie cut style. She looked a bit like Duke, only younger and a girl. Anyways, the little girl was running at them before flinging herself at Yugi.

"Ginni." The whole group said to Duke's younger sister.

"Oh my Ra! It's Yugi!" Ginni squealed, crushing Yugi into a hug.

"Uh . . . Hi, Ginni." Yugi mumbled, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" A different voice yelled.

Once again, the group turned around, even Ginni, to see a very angry Rebecca stalk into the room. She had her hair up into pig tails and was wearing her school girl type outfit. ((A/n the one that's all blue. It's hard describing her outfit.)) She pushed her glasses up and walked towards them. If it was possible, you could see steam shooting out of her ears.

"Hey Rebecca," The group also muttered.

The blond girl walked past them and straight to Ginni. "Hello, Yugi." She said as she grabbed the girl by the back collar of her jacket. "Let him go!"

"Iiiii-e!" Ginni cried but didn't let go.

Duke watched the scene with an amused expression. When the others cast him a confused look, he explained himself. "Ginni is visiting . . . again. And, Rebecca wanted to come to Japan for a while. Professor said it'd be okay, so she's going to stay with Ginni for the week."

"Get. Off. Of. Him!" Rebecca commanded.

Ginni pouted by let him go. Once she did, Yugi backed away a bit. He mouthed the words 'Thank You' to Rebecca who nodded.

Rebecca and Yugi, somehow, had become friends instead of her having a huge crush on him. They thought it was better, and Yugi was very happy about it. But, however, when Duke's sister first met Yugi, she, like Rebecca first did, fell in love with him, just like she did with . . .

"Ah! Get off of me!" Joey yelled as Ginni latched onto him. She hugged him very tight, squeezing his arms against his sides.

"Ginni . . ." Duke sighed.

"What?" Ginni giggled, continuing to squeeze the blond. "I haven't seen them in a few months!"

Rebecca let out an angered sigh, but didn't say anything. Joey looked at the other blond, wanting help, but she shook her head. "Sorry, you're gonna have to get out of this one yourself." She said.

"Wha? But, then why'd you help him? No offense Yuge." He said quickly when his friend tilted his head.

"Because, I owed him." When Joey looked to Yugi, he just shrugged.

"Something we worked out a while back." He said.

Joey frowned and looked down at Ginni. "Alright kid, get off!" He said, trying to wiggle her off. She shook her head and hung on tighter. "Hey, get off munchkin!"

Duke sighed before saying, "C'mon, Ginni, he ain't worth it." Ginni pouted before obeying his older brother and skipping to her brother's side. She took a hold of his hand and smiled an innocent smile at the others.

Joey frowned and took a step back, evenly matched with Yugi. But, not for very long.

Yugi, who had been watching with a smile, started to feel something burst in his chest. At first, he thought it was just the little pain that everyone gets every once in a while. But, when the pain started to expand like one of those toys you put in warm water and they grow like to twelve inches, that's when he realize this wasn't something that simple. The pain in his chest felt like someone had punched him with a brick before hitting it with a sledge hammer. His hand automatically goes to his chest and gripped it before he fell to his knees and let a noise escape his parted lips. Sweat formed on his brow as he squeezed his eyes shut. His friends around him looked alarm and tried to talk to him, but he couldn't hear. It felt like this pain was dulling his senses. Black little dots appeared in his vision, even though his eyes were closed. His jaw was clenched shut so tightly that he was afraid they would never come apart.

Hands appeared out of nowhere and gripped Yugi's shoulders. But, Yugi didn't respond to it. The pain was just too much. Finally, as slowly as a snail crossing the road, the pain started to retreat back to wherever it came from.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes just as his senses seemed to start working. Staring at him were very, very worried friends.

"Yuge, are . . . are you alright?" Joey asked as he helped him up.

"Y-yeah . . ." Was his only reply. His chest wasn't hurting as much, but his head was now. It was pounding against his skull in an unnatural way.

"What happened?" Tea and Rebecca asked in unison.

Yugi shook his head. "I-I don't know. My chest just started to hurt." His body felt a little shaky, but other than that, fine. The pain was completely gone.

"Yugi!" Ginni looked like she had tears in her eyes as she tried to hug him, but Rebecca held her back.

"I doubt he wants a hug right now." She said, a bit annoyed. Ginni just casted her one of those nine year old annoyed looks before crossing her arms against her chest and let a puff of air out of her mouth.

"Guys, really, I'm fine." Yugi tried to assure them. _'Though, that felt really weird . . . I wonder what caused it.'_ He thought.

"I don't know, Yugi. You seem pretty shaken up over it." Duke observed. "Maybe you should go to the hospital and check with the doctor."

The tri-haired shook his head. "Really, it might have been something insignificant and something we're all thinking too much on. Maybe it's just because I'm tired or something."

They didn't look convinced, but let the subject drop.

Yugi let out a silent sigh of relief. _'I really am curious on what just happened . . . especially with that weird image I had. Why did it show me a white room with white fire burning everything in sight?' _

XxxxX

Thanks for reading! And it's a cliff hanger! ^^ Dun Dun Duuuuun!

I really wanted to thank my reader, Spell Check. Thank you so much for the edits! I changed most of the writing, and updated it, but if you re-read it, you might not find all of the changes. :o But, thank you so much for taking the time to edit!

Hm… I didn't mean for this chapter to be so late…. (That is, in MY opinion) It's just…. I've been really depressed lately and on top of that, writers block and so many things for school are happening. Just….. yeah. And I also had two people say one of my stories (A different story than this) were pathetic and bad… I didn't want to think about it, and just ignore it…. But, it's kind of hard, y'know? :/ But, I'm doing a bit better, just really depressed….

Well, R&R I guess. They'll be much appreciated….

Okay, about Ginni, don't worry, she's not an important character. I just needed to get out of writers block so I decided she would help me! ^^


	6. Iggi with an I

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter six:

_ Many different memories passed by fast, but to him, it felt very slow. He could see each memory like he was reliving them. Him and Atem having many nights just talking to each other in the Millennium Puzzle. The first time they saw each other face to face. Fighting duels together. Trying to teach Atem how to cook rice on the stove and trying to stifle a laugh when the rice came out burnt. After the Orichalcos battle with Dartz, him and Atem reuniting for the first time in a few days. ((A/n it was only days, right?)) And so many more memories they shared together._

_ He watched them quietly, feeling tears spring to him eyes even though he was dreaming. _

_ 'Oh Atem, you do not realize how much I miss you . . .' He whispered as the memory flow came to a halt, resting on a flickering image of his best friend leaving the Living world behind to go to the afterlife. _

_ He closed his eyes and the tears slowly stopped, leaving little tears marks behind. "But, you're where you're supposed to be, and that is all that matters, right? I'm happy to see that you are where you need to be, I really am, but I do miss you. But no matter what, that's not possible." He smiled faintly. "I'll always see you again, even though it'll probably be in several years . . ."_

XxxxX

Three months have passed since the day Yugi felt the pain in his chest. Ever since then, no pain had shown up, not even in his head, which was a relief to him. When he told his Grandpa what had happened, grandpa just shrugged and said, "Your body was probably just in a lot of stress and finally needed to break down." Yugi just nodded his head, too thrilled to be worrying about his little 'friend'.

Even though the hammering in his head had left, what didn't was the weird dreams he's been having. Although, they did start to be different ones instead of the always being from the Ceremonial Battle. They'd always have Atem in it, along with his other friends. And, strange enough, once a week, his dream would always give a flash of the pure white room, with toys and stuffed animals in it and everything else a child's room had, but it was always on fire. The fire, instead of being the normal (Beautiful) red and orange and yellow, was instead a white flame. The white had different shades to it, and don't ask how, just go along with it. Sometimes, when the fire burned something that looked special, the white flame would burn black for a second, then to blue, then back to white. This dream scared Yugi the most; something about it just looked very familiar.

With that dream appearing every once a week, he didn't know what to do about it. It was just a dream, series of mental images and emotions conjured up in your sleep. So, one day before school started, he told his friends about it. He described what the room looked like and what was happening to it.

"You know, Yuge, that room sounds really familiar." Joey said, rubbing his chin as they were on their way to school.

Tea nodded. "I've heard about a room like that somewhere too . . . but where?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. All I can say is its familiar."

"Kind of sounds like a warning or something." Tristan said. When his friends gave him confused looks, he continues, "Well, it's a familiar room, and everything is burning, right? Maybe it's just trying to tell you to be careful. That's what dreams do to a lot of people. They give you a warning or vision or whatnot." He shrugged, telling them his warning.

"Hm . . . Maybe you're right." Yugi said. "But, I don't know of any white rooms around here, do you?" His friends all shrugged.

The day passed on slowly for our Yugi. Instead of the normal seven hour school days, it felt more like ten for him. But luckily, school had just ended and he was walking out of school.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey yelled, running up to his shorter friend. When he reached him, the two started walking off together.

The blond let out a huge sigh. "I am _so _glad its Friday! Not having to wake up early tomorrow is like a dream!"

"I know what you mean. Having to wake up around seven every morning really ruins your day." Yugi said. "So, now that you reminded me, what're you going to do tomorrow?"

"You know me; going to the arcade for a few hours. But other than that, no clue. What about you? Got anything planned?"

"I haven't really thought about - -." Yugi started but was cut off by a ringing noise. The vibration in Yugi's pants pocket gave him the clue that someone was calling him. ((Duh)) He hurriedly fished it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

_"Hey Yugi, this is Lyla."_ A female's voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey Lyla, what's up?"

_"Well, I needed to ask you something."_ She said. Yugi, even though she couldn't see it, tilted his head to one side. _"I need you to come over to the vet; I need to give you something." _Her voice sounded very excited.

"Really? Well, I'm going to have to tell my Gr—,"

_"Don't worry, I already called him. But, I need you to hurry, it's very important."_

"Oh, okay. Well, school just ended so I'll be over there in a few minutes." Yugi said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Yugi put his phone back into his pocket and turned to a zoned out Joey. "Uh, Joey? You okay?"

"Huh?" He shook his head and smiled a crooked smile. "Yeah. But, who called you? She sounded very important?" He raised his eyebrows in an a-girl-called-you look.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You remember Lyla, right?" He nodded. "Well, she wanted me to stop by the vet to pick something up."

"What do you have to pick up?"

"No idea; she wouldn't tell me. But she had already called Jii-chan and told him that I was going to be going over."

"That's . . . not strange at all." Joey commented. "Wonder what it could be for her to have already called Gramps."

"No idea, but whatever it is, must be important."

XxxxX

The two boys had gone their separate ways a few minutes later. Now, Yugi was walking to the vet.

_'Hm . . . I wonder what she wants me to pick up.' _He thought, still curious.

Within a few more minutes, he reached the small vet. The outside, as he always looked over before going in, was the same; a blue roof on top of a tan colored shop. It had many small windows with curtains on the inside. The shop had its own little porch with wooden benches on it. Some people were on the benches, holding the leashes to their dog and sitting next to a cat carrier.

Yugi walked up to the shop and through the yellow door.

Inside, it had a heavy scent of dogs, animal food, the smell of litter, and, if it did have a scent, medicine. The air seemed to be polluted of it, but Yugi didn't mind. He found the smell relaxing for some odd reason. The inside was bright, but not too bright to hurt your eyes. More people were on the inside than the out and they also had dogs or cat carriers. A lady behind the check-in counter looked up and smiled at the newcomer.

"Ah, Mr. Mutou," The lady said. "If you just go through the door to your right and on the second right, you'll come to a door marked, 'Employees Only'. Go through that door; Lyla will be waiting for you."

Yugi smiled and nodded his thanks before following her directions. Within a few moments later, he arrived at the door and opened it up.

Inside was brightly lit, much like the other room. The walls were white with a few picture frames upon them and a painting. A table was pushed up against the wall with a few chairs around it and had a few lockers around it. A fridge was next to the sink and counter right across the table. And Lyla was sitting on the floor almost covered in little furry things that were yelping happily. When Yugi entered the room, she looked up laughing.

"Oh Yugi!" She got to her feet, but having to pick the puppies off of her. She crossed the room and hugged the teen. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hey, Lyla," They parted and Lyla was smiling. "So uh, why'd you want me to come?"

{Because, we have a surprise for you!} A new voice sounded.

Yugi looked over Lyla's shoulder to find a rather big-in-the-tummy dog lying on her side with her head held up. He recognized her instantly. "Kairi!"

{Hey Yugi. It's been what, a couple of months?} She yawned, stretching her mouth wide opened to reveal sharp, white teeth. She closed it and looked sleepily at him.

"Mm." Yugi walked over to the dog and knelt down, scratching Kairi's ear. "How have you been?"

The beagle looked around before smiling a doggie smile. {Very busy, if you can't tell.}

Yugi followed her gaze to the puppies playing around the room. There is about five of them, all of them beagles.

"Wait, you mean you gave birth?" Yugi felt his mouth hang opened and looked at Lyla who giggled.

"She gave birth to the pups six weeks ago." She scooped a puppy that was running by her and cradled it in her arms.

"But, you were pregnant?" Yugi looked at Kairi to her stomach. "Last time I saw you, you didn't look pregnant."

{Last time you saw me was three months ago. I was just beginning pregnancy.} The beagle momma playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well, congrats." The tri-haired scratched Kairi's head.

Two puppies came running over to their mom, ruff housing. They bumped into Yugi's leg and were knocked off their paws. They cried squeals of protest but quickly got back to their paws. One of the puppies playfully growled at the other before pouncing on him.

"Hey Yugi," Lyla said, coming over to him. She put the puppy in her arms down and kneeled down next to him. "In a week or two, we're going to be finding the puppies homes, but before we did that, we wanted you to have one." Yugi looked surprised. "We want to know that we'll see at least one of the puppies from time to time, and we also knew you've wanted one."

{And here we have five healthy ones,} Kairi barked.

"But, I can't take one," Yugi started off, but shook his head. "I mean, I forgot all of my money at home and I would have to call - -,"

Lyla rolled her eyes and gently gave Yugi a playful shove. "You're not buying one, Yugi; we're giving you one for free. And don't worry; when I called your grandfather, my mother explained everything to him, we even bought you all the starting things for a dog; food, a collar, a bed, and when the time comes, and we'll cover the shots. The only you have to buy is the tag. Since we don't know what the name is." She stuck her tongue out and winked at him.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but he was speechless. "I-I don't know what to say,"

{Say you'll accept. I really want to give you one of my puppies, Yugi. If you don't take one, I'll be offended.} She raised an eyebrow at him.

Yugi smiled and his surprised softened. "I really appreciate this."

"So, which one will you choose?" Lyla asked. "There are four girls and one boy." She said, pointing to the playing puppies. "That one is the only boy in the litter." She pointed to the three colored puppy. All of the other pups, the girls, looked like their mother, except, their eyes were brown. When Yugi went over to the male puppy, his eyes were like his mothers, an ocean blue.

The puppy let a squeak of surprised put as Yugi picked him up. But when the puppy turned to look at his holder, he barked and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. ((A/n Hm . . . I believe I didn't explain the puppies in the best way I could have…They seem, as how I wrote it, that they're of unimportance, but they are!))

The puppy in his arms had a black colored ear while the other was brown. The mask of his face was a light brown with a little of white spots here and there. His under fur is all white, while the back is a mixture of black and brown. He was a cute puppy. Unknowing, Yugi had the puppy close to his face, in which the puppy licked Yugi's nose.

Yugi giggled. "I think I'll take him, if that's alright," He said, looking back at the two.

Lyla smiled and stood up. "Great! I was wondering which lucky person was going to keep the only boy! So what're you going to call him?"

"Iggi," He automatically announced, "But with an 'i'. I-G-G-I."

{Just like what doggy name was, but with a 'y'.} Kairi barked. She slowly got to her paws and paddled over to Yugi.

"When can I take him home?" The teen started to scratch Iggi behind the ear.

"Today, if you want."

Yugi looked over to Lyla and smiled real big. He knelt down to Kairi's level and hugged her, accidently squishing the pup in between them. The puppy let a small squeal of protest, but didn't do anything except lick his momma's fur and Yugi's hand.

"Thanks, Kairi. I'll bring him by as often as you like and take great care of him." He whispered.

Kairi licked his face when he pulled back, {Well, I hope so; otherwise you wouldn't be _getting _one.} She made noises in the back of her throat, which Yugi took as a laugh.

He stood up and hugged the near-by Lyla. "And thank you for calling me."

Lyla chuckled and hugged him back, "Of course. But, don't forget, in about a week or two, I'll be coming by to make sure you have everything you need. I know this is your first dog, and I just want to make sure he gets the best of care.

"Alright," The puppy in his arms wiggled a bit and let a soft whine out.

"Looks like you should be getting home," Lyla said. "before he gets too tired, he'll need to explore his new home."

"Should I just carry him home?"

{You don't expect him to walk himself, do you?} Kairi asked.

Yugi could feel a light blush form on his cheek.  
"Yeah; he's too young to walk very far, and you don't have the collar nor the leash with you. Best bet is to carry him." Lyla led Yugi to the door with Kairi walking behind. "And when you get home, watch Iggi, but leave him alone; he has to get used to his surroundings or he won't feel safe in it."

Yugi nodded. When Lyla opened the door, Yugi looked down at Kairi once more and scratched behind her ear. "See you soon, and take care of yourself."

Kairi let out a bark, {you know it,}

Yugi turned to Lyla, "And thanks again."

Lyla rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. Just don't do anything reckless with Iggi."

Now it was Yugi's turn to roll his eyes, "Like I would?"

XxxxX

On the way home from the vet, Yugi took the short way home; he wanted a little time for Iggi to watch the outside, since it was his first time. Iggi wanted to get out from his owners hold, but Yugi just shook his head.

"Sorry, Iggi, but we have to get home first." His puppy looked up at him with his blue eyes; giving him the puppy-eyes. Yugi giggled. "Maybe later, but we really have to get home first." Iggi casted a look to say he was pouting and looked back to the scenery.

Yugi looked around with his mind wandering. _'Wow, I finally got my first dog! And what better, he's related to Kairi! I just can't believe I didn't know she was pregnant . . . Well, that would explain why I never saw her during those three months. And wow, this was a big surprise. I guess this was why Lyla sounded very excited on the phone_.'

Within a few minutes, he walked up to the game shop and opened the door. Inside had a few customers; an older man with his son looking at some of the new shipments of duel monsters. A group of young kids were crowned near the counter, talking with Yugi's grandpa.

When Yugi had entered the shop, grandpa looked up and smiled. "Welcome home, Yugi." When he saw the puppy in his arms, his smile widened. "Is that the new family member?"

Yugi walked over to the counter with Iggi barking happily. One of the girls from the group looked at the pup and giggled.

"Your puppy is so cute!" She said.

"Thanks, and yeah Jii-chan. This is Iggi!" He walked over to his grandfather and Solomon patted the puppies head.

"Nice to meet you, Iggi," Solomon cheerfully proclaimed. The puppy barked again and licked up at the hand. He chuckled before addressing his grandson, "Oh and Yugi, don't forget to make your pup a bed in your room and get his food items taken care of. He's going to be a big responsibility, and I expect you to take care of him."

"Yes, Jii-chan," Yugi nodded before walking towards the door that lead to the house. "and don't worry," he said opening the door and looking over his shoulder, "I've got it all under control." He walked into the house, closing the door on the rolling of the eye grandpa.

"That's what I'm afraid of," He chuckled before returning his attention to his customers.

XxxxX

An hour and a half passed by. Yugi sat curled up on the couch, watching his new puppy exhaust himself as he ran around his new environment. No matter how many times Iggi sniffed one thing and ran away, he'd always come back and sniff it once more.

Yugi's mom had stopped for awhile and played around with Iggi before leaving the house to hang out with some business friends of hers. And as soon as she left, Grandpa had closed up the shop, it was already nine o'clock, and came inside to watch the puppy.

"I guess some things never get to old to sniff, huh?" Yugi giggled, watching Iggi sniff the coffee table for the ump-teen time.

"I guess not. But, let's not ruin his fun." Grandpa stood up from the couch and stretched his back. He looked over to his grandson. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "I already ate." When Grandpa nodded his head to Iggi, Yugi continued, "I was going to feed him in a few. I wanted him to explore more."

"Alright. Did you set his bed yet?"

"Yup. I put his bed near mine upstairs, or do you think I should put it down here?"

"Nah, it's probably better to have him sleep in your room." Grandpa started to walk towards the kitchen. "So what are you going to do tomorrow since its Saturday?"

The teen stood up and followed his grandfather into the kitchen. Iggi looked up from the carpet and made a run for his owner. He nearly crashed into his leg, but managed to dodge it, only to crash into the wall.

Yugi rolled his eyes playfully but answered, "Originally, I had nothing planned, but since I have Iggi now, I think I'll play around with him." _'Maybe I'll also introduce him to Joey and the others, that is, if they aren't too busy.' _He thought. His mind drifted off a bit to his own days when he was a puppy and Ryou had 'introduced' him to their friends. Yugi smiled at the memory but shook his head clear.

"Arf!" Yugi looked down to find Iggi sitting next to him, looking up. His head was tilted to the side, in a curious like manner.

"Hm . . . Just remember, Yugi," Grandpa said, bring his grandsons attention back up to him. "Iggi is still a puppy so he will tire easily. So, if you're going to take him on a walk or something, don't go too far."

"I know, Jii-chan," Yugi pouted, "I'm not a kid." The elderly man chuckled. "Well, I'm going on up to bed now. Have Iggi explore more. Night Jii-chan." To Iggi, he said, "C'mon, Iggi, let's go upstairs."

"Good night Yugi, Iggi. See you in the morning!"

Yugi turned around and walked out of the kitchen with Iggi following him. As he lead the way to the stairs, Yugi started to speak, "I know you're getting tired; you've had a very busy day. So, let's go get settled into our beds."

"Arf!"

Once the two entered the cleaned room, Iggi immediately began to explore the surroundings. Yugi got into his pjs and sat on his bed. "Iggi, c'mon here!" The puppy's head perked up and the pup ran over to his owner. "I just love how I've only had you for a couple o hours, and you already know your name." He said. The pup came to a stop at the bed and stopped, looking up to Yugi with his blue orbs. Yugi reached down and picked up his new dog and placed him on his lap. "Do you wanna sleep up here, or try your new bed out." They both looked over to the huge cushion next to the bed.

Iggi whined and stayed where he was.

"I'll, take that you rather sleep up here." Iggi's tongue came rolling out of his mouth in an 'Of course' saying. Yugi got up and flipped the switch to the light off before going back to his bed and lying down under the covers. Iggi curled up against his chest and let a yawn out. Yugi smiled and started to pet him in long, even strokes. "Good night, Iggy," He whispered and fell into a dream-less sleepy( for once).

XxxxX

Till next time! ^^ Sooo, what'd you think of Kairi being pregnant?

Okay, I wanted to try this out a different way. I've always replied to your reviews with the PM thing, but instead, I'm just going to comment my replies here. ^^ Hope you don't mind! XD

**YamiHeart:** Heh thanks, but you don't need to worry anymore; I'm not really depressed no more. I'm happy, and just trying to get back to writing! :D And yes, the cliff hanger! I had fun with that one.

**DarkHeartInTheSky:** About describing the characters, I don't have to really describe the already known cast? (Like describing Duke?) Hm… That's very important to know, thank you! And about the past/pretense (s), I know you keep finding the mistakes, but I don't. I was looking carefully at the story, but didn't find any. The only places that I was certain to find some, was when someone was talking. (I think). Is that what you're meaning? :0

Before I let you go, I wanted to tell y'all that I got a yami! Her name is Lisa, and I'll talk about her next time… as of now, she ain't here….. which is surprising. :/

Au Revoir !


	7. Just A Day

Okay! Welcome back everyone! As I mentioned last time, I have a yami that suddenly appeared out of nowhere…. Almost giving me a heart attack.

Lisa: Which ain't hard to do. All you have to do is walk up to her and she'll be scared….. to easy if you ask me.

… No one asked you, Lisa.

Lisa: Then why'd you say anything?

….. Lisa, just say hi to everyone . . .

Lisa: . . . . No

C'mon, please? They won't bite… much!

Lisa: ….. Two words, hell no.

Fine, be a meanie head. I'll just force it out of you later.

Lisa:…..

Annnnyways, enjoy this next chapter! ^^

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter seven:

The next morning, Yugi woke up to a wet nose poking him in the cheek. Groggily, he opened his eyes and smiled. Iggi was sitting down next to him with his head tilted to one side. With his eyes opened, the puppy started to give kisses to his owner.

"G-good morning to you too, Iggi," Yugi giggled. He sat up and scratched the pup behind the ear. With the back of his hand, he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Arf!" Iggi got to his paws and looked over to the door before back to his owner. His tail was wagging back and forth in a fast motion.

"What's up, Iggi? You getting hungry?" Slowly, the teen got out of bed and started to walk towards the door with Iggi at his side.

Once the door opened, the little beagle ran past Yugi and started down the stairs, slowing down a bit so he wouldn't lose his balance. Though, he didn't slow down enough and slipped on the top step.

"Yip!" And there went the puppy, tumbling down the stairs.

"Iggi!" Yugi picked his pace up and ran down the stairs, scooping the puppy into his arms before he could fall anymore. When he stopped in the middle of the stair well, he frowned at the pup who gave him a sheepish look. "You need to be more careful," Iggi reached up and licked his nose, knowing that he was in trouble. Losing his frown, Yugi giggled and continued on down the stairs, not being able to be mad at the pup.

Once off the stairs, he set the puppy down on his paws. Iggi had his tongue hang out of his mouth before running off in the direction of the kitchen. Yugi sighed and walked after him.

Grandpa wasn't awake yet, neither was his mom, leaving the kitchen empty. Iggi was sitting in the middle of the room running around in a circle trying to catch his tail. Yugi, on the other hand, walked over to the cabinet and opened it up.

He pulled out a small bag of dog food and a bowl before placing them both on the ground. Iggi perked his head up and let his captured tail go.

"Arf Arf!"

"C'mon here, Iggi," Yugi called, pouring some kibbles n' bits into the bowl. The puppy ran over and started to chow down on his breakfast even before his owner could pull away. "Silly, pup," he whispered and stood straight back up and put the dog food bag back into the cabinet.

For the next ten minutes, the two ate their breakfast quietly; Yugi eating a bowl cheery-o's and reading yesterdays comics and Iggi chowing down on his own food. Once they were finished, the teen washed his bowl and spoon, put them in the dish drain and started back for the stairs to change.

XxxxX

"So Iggi, first we need to go to the pet shop to buy you a name tag," Yugi announced. He had changed into a pair of pants and dark blue shirt and was putting his socks on. Iggi was lying on his pillow, watching calmly.

Iggi whined.

"Sorry, but we have to. If you manage to run away, how will people know where you belong?" he stood up and looked over to the calendar on the wall. The calendar had many little black x's on each day. Yugi frowned, _'Did I really forget to mark out yesterday?' _He thought back to yesterday night and remembered getting ready for bed. But, he never marked off the day.

Iggi raised his head as he watched his owner walk over to the calendar and picked up a black sharpie to x out one of the days.

"One of my best friends left a while back," Yugi explained, noticing Iggi's gaze. "We were really close and when he left, I started to mark off the day's he's not here." Iggi barked. "And, well, I have to mark off each day because he's not coming back. Ever." He could feel tears form in his eyes and a pounding sensation in his head. Before he knew it, a tear slide down his cheek.

Iggi, sensing his owners change in emotion, quickly got to his paws and got off his bed and walked over to Yugi. He gently bumped his head against his leg and looked up for a response. When he didn't get one, he sat down and let a low whine out.

Noticing that he zoned out a bit, Yugi wiped his eyes and smiled down at the puppy. Bending down, he scratched him behind the ear. "Sorry, Iggi; lot of memories enter my head when I think about him." His head-ache left right when he stopped thinking about Atem. ((Hint Hint ;D))

Iggi let a whimper out and licked the hand.

"C'mon, let's get going to the pet shop; still need to buy you that tag," If a dog could roll his eyes, Iggi did.

XxxxX

The eleven o'clock air felt nice for a March morning as Yugi stepped outside with Iggi. The pup, much to his dislike, was wearing a blue collar and attached to that was the blue leash Yugi had from when he was a puppy. ((A/n if you were wondering, the black collar that was Yugi's, well, that was his and it was a memory. And, if you were wondering how he got the blue collar, Lyla gave it to him… well, his grandfather. :P))

"Well, let's get going," he declared. Iggi was watching his new surrounds and took off running. Yugi shook his head but started to walk after him, occasionally tugging on the leash to stop his pup or pull him in the right direction. ((Not like in the way where it would hurt him, just like gently.)

The walk to the shop didn't take long, maximum of fifteen minutes walking. Before they knew it, they stopped in front of the shop. Iggi tried to walk towards the door, but Yugi had stopped, smiling. Was it really only a few months ago that he himself was standing here, repelled to go inside?

A tug on the leash and Yugi snapped out of his thoughts. He mumbled an apology and together they walked into the shop.

The shop smelled of doggy stuff; rubber balls, doggy treats, all kinds of different toys, and shampoo. The inside was bright, colorful and _practically_ empty, due to it only being ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. Besides the employees, there were about three other people in the shop, one at the check-out counter, and the other two in the aisles.

One of the employees came up to Yugi and said in a cheery voice, "Hi, welcome to your local pet shop, Petsmart ((Sorry, lol)). My name is Catty, how can I help you?" She was wearing a white shirt, black pants and had a blue apron on. A name tag with her name, Catty, printed on it, was pinned to the apron.

"We're just looking for dog tags," Yugi said.

The lady smiled a pearly white. "Right. Well, if you go to the backroom, a lady named Joan can hook you up."

Yugi smiled, "Thank you." To Iggi who had paused to look at the rubber ball aisle, "C'mon, Iggi."

They walked to the back, walking passed the soap aisle. The back had a little counter with a bell on it and a cash register. A lady wearing a white shirt and black cargo pants was flipping through some magazine. She had a blue apron on with the name tag Joan pined to her shirt.

"Um, excuse me," Yugi said walking over to the counter.

The lady looked up and smiled. "Hi, can I help you with something?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. The lady named Catty told me to come back here and said you would be able to help me with a dog tag."

Joan nodded. "Well, she told you right. Just fill this little sheet out and hand it to me when you're done." She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a little pad of paper and handed it to him with a pen.

Yugi took it and started to fill it out. It asked just the simple questions of what your name is, last name, phone number, and what your dog's name is and what you wanted on the dog tag.

When he filled out the paper, he handed it to Joan who took it back. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you go browse for a while and I'll come and get you."

Yugi nodded his thanks and led Iggi away from the counter.

"Arf!" The pup barked, getting the attention of another dog.

This dog is all black with one white paw. He looked to be a Labrador, probably about a year or two old. The owner next to him was a young boy looking at different shampoos. When Iggi had barked, he looked up and smiled when he caught sight of Yugi.

"Let me guess, he's your first dog?"

Yugi frowned, confused. "How do you know?" He walked over to the kid.

"Hehe, lucky guess." The boy held out his hand. "I'm Lee. And you must be Yugi Mutou." He said, answering before Yugi could say anything.

Yugi shook Lee's outstretched hand. "Yeah, but, how do you know that?"

Lee rolled his eyes and they broke apart. "Hello, you _are_ famous, King of Games." Yugi could feel a blush enter his cheeks. No one had called him that for awhile.

"Oh, yeah, kind of forgot about that."

Lee looked shocked. "Forgot? How could you forget?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know I guess it was pushed into the back of my mind with everything that's been happening?" When Lee raised an eyebrow, he continued, "School mostly."

"Ooh, I understand. I have that happen a lot too. School causes it, but so do my family and him," He said, nodding to his black dog.

Yugi nodded. "I guess he's a hand full?"

Lee nodded. "Oh yeah. I don't have a lot of time to be with him because of all the clubs I'm in at school. I feel really bad, but I don't think he minds. In a way, I can tell he's always patient with me and enjoys the time we have together." He looked at his dog who was seated next to him, looking like he was having a conversation with Iggi. "By the way, what's his name? He's really cute."

Yugi looked down at his own pup. Feeling the eyes on him, Iggi looked up and barked with his tail wagging. "His name's Iggi. I just got him yesterday."

"Really?" Lee bent down and patted Iggi's head. "He looks to be seven weeks old, but bigger than average." He looked up, "Am I right?"

Yugi nodded.

He stood back up. "Take good care of him, ya?"

Again, Yugi nodded and he looked at Lee's dog. "What's yours name?"

The boy smiled real big. "Just to give you some background information, I have been in love with the country Egypt. I find the pyramids and the culture fascinating." Yugi nodded. "And, for some reason, I decided to name my dog Pharaoh because he's all black. I don't know why, but it just seemed to fit."

Yugi felt like his heart stopped when Lee announced his dog's name. Memories of Atem flooded his head and his brain pounded against his skull. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His body felt a little shaky and a cold sweat slide down his temple. His chest felt heavy and started to hurt, just like it did all of those months ago during Christmas when he was with his friends talking with Duke.

"Uh, Yugi? Are you alright? You're really pale," Lee said, concern filling his voice.

Yugi put his palm to his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. "Y-yeah . . ." He tried to sound casual about it, but didn't.

Sensing the disturbance, Iggi started to bark up at (to?) his owner. But, as he was barking, the sound started to mix together with Lee's concern voice, confusing Yugi. And within a few seconds, the sound didn't reach his ears anymore. His vision started to have little black specks and the sides started to go black.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Lee's voice got through to him.

Suddenly, his vision returned to normal as did his hearing and his body stopped hurting and shaking. Yugi blinked his eyes opened to find Lee looking bewildered and Iggi barking still.

"S-sorry, but yeah, I'm okay . . ." He said, giving a shaky smile. Lee didn't look convinced but he let it go. Looking down, Yugi quieted his dog, "It's alright boy, I'm good." He knelt down and petted him.

Iggi gave off an impression of frowning and let a sigh of relief out to see his owner alright. He stopped his barking and looked back to Pharaoh.

"Yugi," Lee said, getting his attention back. Yugi stood up. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, what happened?"

"Don't know. Everything just kind of . . .hurt." He replied truthfully. And it was the truth, everything did hurt and he didn't know why. "But don't worry, I'm fine."

Before Lee could respond, a voice interrupted them, "Mr. Mutou? Your tag is ready."

Both boys turned to see Joan back at the counter with a small package. Yugi turned to Lee and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Lee, but I have to get going now. See you around?"

Lee nodded. "Sure. Maybe we can have a doggie-play-date sometime."

"Sounds like fun, see ya later!" He led Iggi back over to the counter and paid for the tag. Together they left the shop and ventured off to the side. Yugi sat down and opened the package. Iggi, being a rambunctious pup, crawled up into his owners lap, wanting to be in the center of attention.

"Iggi!" He giggled. He let him stay in his lap as he opened his package and pulled out the tag. On it was Iggi's name, who he belonged to, the phone number in case he ran away and where he lived. Yugi fastened the tag to Iggi's collar and examined the collar. "That looks better. Now, if you ever got lost or ran away, people will know who you belong too,"

Iggi licked Yugi's nose before hopping off of his lap.

XxxxX

Yugi led his dog all over town, one, to familiarize Iggi were he was living and two to see if any of his friends were out and about. So far, none of them were, but that was alright.

As the beagle was sniffing the light pole, Yugi was waiting for the light to turn green.

"Hm . . . Jii-chan is probably awake now, so we should probably be getting home. And anyways, lunch is in about half an hour . . ." Yugi mumbled to himself. The light turned green (or walk) and the two ventured out on to the crosswalk. Iggi tried to pull ahead, but with the leash being as long as it was, he didn't get very far. "Iggi," Yugi said.

The pup turned his head at the sound of his name and gave his owner a doggie smile before looking ahead again.

Once off the crosswalk, the two turned left, but bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Yugi apologized.

"Yugi?" The person he bumped into asked. He turned around.

"Tristan!" Yugi reacted, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

Tristan chuckled, "Out taking Princess for a walk." He pointed down to his German Shepherd dog. Princess barked up to her owner but looked down at Iggi. Tristan also looked down. "Hey, are you dog-sitting?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Nope. This is Iggi; my new dog."

"Really?" Tristan asked, his eyebrows rising. "Awesome! So where'd you buy him at? He's really cute."

The two started to walk so that they wouldn't cause traffic for the oncoming walkers. "You remember Kairi, right? Well, apparently she was pregnant and had pups. Lyla, Kairi's owner, knew I really wanted a dog and gave me one of Kairi's as a present." He explained. "And I just got him yesterday."

"Sweet. And you named him Iggi, right?" Yugi nodded. "Just like when you were turned into a beagle." He laughed.

"Yup, but it's only spelled differently." Iggi looked up to his owner and barked a few times. His tail was wagging in a fast motion that it looked to be a blur.

"He's a very excited pup," Tristan observed.

"And energetic," he agreed. "Wasn't Princess like that when she was a puppy?"

"Oh yeah, more than you would think possible." At the sound of her own name, the shepherd looked up and barked. "Yes you were, Princess, and don't deny it."

The two continued to walk with their dogs, talking about Princess when she was a puppy. Tristan would tell stories involving his dog and explain what she was like. "She would always wake me up every morning around seven, even if it was the weekend. Don't know why, but she wouldn't stop."

"How'd she wake you up?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"Oh, with a lot of kisses and drool." Tristan frowned in a smiling type way. "It's gross to wake up when drool slides down your face, trust me."

Yugi made a face.

They continued to talk, and un-noticeably, they walked on to the soft green grass of the park. The large tree's covered the place, casting spots of shade. Many couples were out, enjoying the morning as they had a picnic with their significant other.

Yugi and Tristan found one of their own spots of shade and sat down with their dogs. Tristan leaned against the tree and watched Princess lay down next to him. Iggi looked at Yugi before following her example and lying down next to his owner.

"So Tristan," Yugi started, "What's it like, I mean what's it like when you started to train Princess?"

The brunette shrugged. "At some points in time, it was difficult. But, you just have to be patient." He answered. "The easiest way to train a dog is to help them. Like, take the command 'sit' for example. You're going to have to show him the trick so he knows what to do, and if he does it right, you give him a treat."

"So that's how you did it?"

"Yup. The command 'sit' didn't take Princess very long to learn it. In fact, it took about three days to recognize the word. You just have to make sure you repeat the step every day until Iggi understands it, and knows the word. And as for the others; stay, come, fetch, roll over, etc, Princess took about a week to recognize them each."

Yugi nodded and looked over at the German Shepherd with admiration. _'I can't wait to start teaching Iggi those commands.' _((A/n his eagerness is like a child's first dog. ^^))

For the next hour, Tristan helped Yugi train his dog, just the simple command of 'sit'. They had to admit, it was rather easy. Iggi got it down in only fifteen minutes. And for the rest of the time, they taught him how to play fetch; Tristan would throw a ball he had hidden in his pocket, and Princess would run after it. Yugi, seeing as Tristan had another, different ball, don't know how, started to train Iggi, first letting him get use to the ball, then throwing it just a few feet away and watch his pup run after it.

"Well, Yugi," Tristan said as he hooked Princess back onto the leash, "I gotta get home; I promised my mom I'd be home around one, and it's almost one."

"Alright, and same for me; I didn't exactly tell Jii-chan I'd be gone for this long." _'I didn't really say how _long _I'd be gone or leave a note on where I was going. But, he probably knows, since I said something last night.' _

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yup, and thanks for helping me." Yugi said, showing his gratitude.

"No problem. If you need any more help, or got any questions, just give me a call," Tristan smiled cocky. He and Princess walked away from the other two.

Yugi looked down at his puppy who looked up at him. "So, what should we do now?" Iggi barked a few times causing Yugi to giggle. "How 'bout we go home and get some lunch? I already know Jii-chan will be worried that I didn't leave a note." He clipped the leash back on Iggi's collar and together they started to walk out of the park and down the street.

XxxxX

"Jii-chan, we're home!" Yugi announced as he walked into his house. He unclipped his dog from his leash before slipping out of his shoes. Iggi barked and ran towards the kitchen.

He walked down the hallway just as the phone started ringing. Since he was passing by it, he picked it up, "Mutou's residence, this is Yugi speaking." He answered.

_"Yo Yugi," _A familiar voice sounded. Without even having to think about it, he knew it was Joey.

"Hey Joey, what's up?"

_"I heard you got a puppy. About time man!"_

Yugi rolled his eyes and started to twirl the cord between his fingers. "Yup, I got him yesterday. But, how'd you hear so fast? I thought you were at the arcade or something."

_"I was, but when I was coming out to go home, I bumped into Tristan. He said he just saw you a few minutes ago and said you got a new pup. Was this what Lyla called you about yesterday after school?" _He asked. In the background, he could hear the noise of car horns and people talking loudly.

"Yup. Kairi had puppies and they wanted to give me one. If you want, you could come on over and see him. And don't worry, I haven't eaten lunch yet," Yugi added, knowing that his blond friend was hungry. He'd never leave the arcade, only if he was forced, out of money, or was hungry.

_"Sweet. Well, I'm only a mile away, so I'll see you in a few?"_

"Yup. See you then," After their goodbye, Yugi hung up and returned walking back into the kitchen.

He smiled as once he walked into the room. Grandpa was playing around with Iggi as his mom was watching and making lunch; sandwiches. Grandpa looked up with one of Iggi's paws in his hand.

"Ah, Yugi!"

"Hey Jii-chan, mom," he nodded his head towards his mom in a greeting.

"Good afternoon, honey."

"So Yugi," Grandpa said, getting the attention of his grandson, "what all did you do this morning? You were out for a very long time."

Yugi nodded and walked further into the room before leaning against a counter to watch everything. "Well, I went to the pet shop to buy Iggi's tag, then we went for a little walk." He told them about him running into Tristan then going to the park where his friend had helped him train Iggi with the simple tricks/commands.

"So far, Iggi knows sit and fetch!" Yugi announced proudly.

Grandpa rubbed Iggi's head. "My, that's wonderful. You're getting along with him very well." He leaned down to the dog's height and loudly whispered, "And I'm surprised you still have four feet and that tail of yours."

Iggi tilted his head to the side, confused, but let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

"Jii-chaaaaan!" His grandson whined.

The elderly man chuckled before getting to his feet and stretching his back. "You know I'm only messing with you, Yugi. But, I'm very proud of you so far."

"You should probably say that in a few weeks, dad," Miyuki teased. Even though Solomon was Miyuki's father-in-law, she called him dad. Something most people would do to their in-laws. She cut one of the finished sandwiches in half before starting on the next.

Yugi rolled his eyes before asking, "Oh, mom is it alright if Joey comes over for lunch? I uh . . . didn't know you were already making lunch, so I invited him over."

"Hm . . . that's alright. But, give me a heads-up next time, that boy can eat!"

Yugi smiled. "Alright and thanks. He should be coming any minute," And as if on cue, the little bell to the game shop dinged, signaling someone arrival.

Grandpa started to get up, but a voice made him stop, "Oi, I'm home!" In a matter of minutes, the blond haired boy walked into the kitchen with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "So, what's for lunch?"

Miyuki and Grandpa chuckled before Miyuki answered him, "Sandwiches and a salad."

Joey nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Anything sounds good to you, Joey." Yugi rolled his eyes and giggled.

"Well, that's true, but - -," Before he could finish his sentence, something fluffy and hard bumped into his leg. "Aaah!" Holding onto the wall for support, Joey looked down to find a small ball of fluff staring up at him with blue eyes.

"Iggi!" Yugi sighed. "Sorry Joey, but this is Iggi, my new puppy."

"Bark, Bark!" The puppy sat back on his butt and tilted his head up, his tongue hanging out.

Joey squatted down next to the puppy and ruffled his ears, "Aww! He's much cuter than you were when you were a dog, Yuge!"

Yugi half smiled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll just take that as an odd compliment." He laughed.

"C'mon boys, it's time to eat." Miyuki announced as she set the sandwiches on the table.

XxxxX

After lunch, the two teens went upstairs. Yugi sat on the edge of his bed and Joey took the desk's chair. Iggi had hopped up onto the bed right next to his owner and laid down, his eyes drooping closed.

"You know," Joey said, watching both the owner and pup, "this is really weird."

Yugi looked up from scratching the beagle behind the ear. "What's weird?"

"You just got him yesterday and y'all are _this_ close?" When the other teen tilted his head a bit confused, Joey explained, "I've never seen a dog get so close to their owner in such a short period of time. Iggi follows you everywhere instead of running around. He's not as crazy and hectic as all the other puppies."

"Oh, I see what you mean." He thought for a moment before shrugging. "I guess I didn't notice before."

"Yeah duh, you only had him for not even twenty-four hours; how would you know?" Joey shook his head in a playful manner. Yugi went back to gently petting his dog who fell asleep.

"Oh, hey Joey," Yugi suddenly perked up, "Didn't that new game come out today?"

The blond smiled and had a twinkle in his eye, "Yup. And guess who played it first?"

The two started to talk about the new car racing game in the arcade that just came out. They've been waiting for months for the game, well, mostly Joey.

As they talked, someone somewhere was watching out over them.

XxxxX

Till next chapter! And I don't even know where I was going with this story… I've just been writing whatever came to mind… :| But, to those, the plot _**will**_be revealed really soon. ^^

**YamiHeart:** I have to agree with YamiHeart; please don't poison her mind….. even though it's half already poisoned!

Lisa: There's nothing you could do to stop this, Kairi. Hi Sarah!

… Great… Better leave the country before they find a way to blow it up… :p but, thanks! I really liked writing this chapter, especially adding the puppies! ^^ I can't wait to write more about Iggi! And the burning room, in all due time, I'll explain it! XD

Lisa: I'll tell you what it's about!

No you won't, I'll stop you before you can!

Lisa: Remember back in the series about the so –

*Covers mouth with hand* NO! You can't tell them yet! Well, thanks for the review! Now I have to –

Lisa: *licks hand*

Go…. Wash my hand…. .

**R.: **That's alright, and thanks! I very much appreciate it! I think everyone's curious to see Iggi's roll in the story… so am myself. I'm not so sure what it will be exactly, but I've been thinking really hard on it, and will try to make his roll important. xD Kairi being pregnant, I just really liked the idea. And instead of Yugi getting some strangers pup, for when he got one, why not give him one that has a meaning to it? ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

**DarkHeartInTheSky: ** Um…. It is? :0 hahaha, my bad, xp I've always liked the name Lisa…. And so did she! Lisa: How will it be a perfect match, Sage? O.o

Oh, and I think I am! Probably in about two-ish chapters the main plot will be revealed! I'm excited and scared to write it! (Still deciding how to write it)

**Anime ****Otaku**** TB15: **I'll try…. As long as she doesn't kill me first, *sweat drop*

Lisa: What was that?

N-nothing!

Lisa: Uh-huh, and Otaku Sama, don't worry, I will!

**Redglowingheart: **Hm… I like the Japanese better, but I like the 4KIDS names…. They're easier for me to remember. But, thanks! ^^

**Suma-dragon's child: **Yuppers! Just switch the Y with an I and it's perfect! (And I really just liked the name!)


	8. The Light's Power

**Lisa:**Okay, so Kairi's being lazy and changed her mind yet again… -,- *Wait's for the interfere* ….. *Still wait's….* KAIRI! Where are you? You are supposed to disagree with that! *…* Huh, I guess she's not here… :) Annnyways, she's been lazy and instead of leaving the comments at the end of the chapter, she's not going to do that anymore…. She's waaaay to lazy if you ask me ;) ….. She still ain't here… what's taking her so long? Well, enjoy the chapter as I go find her and kick her butt.

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter Eight:

Even though this was his first month in having a new dog, you would have guessed it had been a couple of months. Yugi and Iggi were more closely than you thought possible. Usually it'd take a while to become use to the dog and the dog to become use to you, and add more time for y'all to bond. ((**A/N yeah, I'm just making that up to fit my story**)) But for these two, they bonded right away. Iggi would follow Yugi around anywhere, everywhere, protect his owner if someone that smelled bad got to close, and comfort his owner if he was feeling sad. At night, the beagle would cuddle up and sleep soundlessly next to his owner and always wake him up at the appropriate time. So now, Yugi is never late to school.

People grew curious about their relationship between man and beast, but they never questioned it. Yugi's friends were just glad that their friend had someone special to have around. And Yugi was glad too. Iggi was a great listener whenever Yugi needed to talk about something he couldn't share with his friends, not even his grandpa. He would explain the dreams he continued on having even if he got no input on them back. He would talk about Atem and how much he missed him, but knew that he always had to keep moving forward.

So one afternoon, Yugi and Iggi were up in their room, lying on the bed bored. They've been there since eleven this morning and now was twelve-thirty. Besides being bored, Yugi didn't feel so good. His head was pounding against his skull like hammers pounding a nail into the wood. His forehead was burning up with a fever and he felt sore all over, though he didn't know why.

"I don't know, but it feels like something is causing this." Yugi mumbled with his eyes closed.

Iggi let a whimper out as he laid next to his owner with his head resting on his two front paws. He tilted his head to the side.

The teen's hand reached out and patted his dog in a comforting manner. "I'm probably wrong, but that's what it feels like. I was perfectly fine yesterday . . . and now I'm like this? Ugh, I feel like someone's playing a joke on me . . . a horrible joke."

His mind switched over to the dream he had last night. It was just after Yami, aka Atem, defeated Dartz in the Orichalcos battle and Yugi was reunited with his yami. But, right when that scene ended, the other dream about the white room started up. It was exactly the same, but just a bit different. And what did it mean?

**Flashback:**

_ Yugi walked through the inflamed room. He had his arms crossed at his chest like he was cold and had a frown on his face. Something about this room seemed familiar but he just couldn't place it. _

_ "Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out, hoping for a voice or movement. The only movement made was the white fire burning all around him. But, for some odd reason, it wasn't affecting him. There was no smoke coming from the burning toys, or no heat. It was like being in an animated room where everything around you was just computerized. _

_ He kept on walking, looking around as he did. He honestly felt bad for the burning toys and games. _

_ 'What a waste . . .' He passed by a large stuff animal that looked to be a Dark Magician plushy. _

_ Yugi stopped when he came next to a duel disk with its cards still in its holder that was burnt, but not on fire. He knelt down and picked it up. "I wonder why this isn't on fire, everything else is." Curiosity getting the better of him, he took the deck out and started to shift through them. He frowned._

_ "What the . . ." He started to shift through them faster and faster. "Why . . . why are these here?" Fear crept through him as he started to remember whose room this was. Before he could say the owners name to the room, the colors started to blacken and vanish; he was waking up. _

_ "No! I can't leave yet! I have to know - -," He yelled but the room completely vanished. _

_ The cards in his hands were his own; Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and the three God cards. (His signature cards)._

**End of Flashback:**

"I don't understand, Iggi . . . Why was my room burning up like that?" Yugi looked over at his puppy who was staring back at him. "I've never seen that happen before . . . Maybe it's because I have a fever? No . . . I remember a year ago, I got sick and my soul room never looked like that. Well, that's what Atem told - -, Agh!" He grabbed his head with his hands, feeling a splitting head-ache form. But this one felt different than all the others he ever had. It felt like someone was trying to split it open with a dull fork instead of a sledge hammer.

Iggi instantly stood up. "Arf!" He took a step forward and started nosing his partner in concern.

"Neeeh!" Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and could feel a few tears leak from his eyes.

Slowly, the head-ache started to go away and he relaxed his tense posture. Iggi was still nosing him with a faint whine.

"S'okay . . . Iggi . . . I think I'm fine now . . ." Yugi opened his watery eyes and tried for a smile. Iggi stopped but not letting another whine out. Yugi sat up and pulled his dog into a hug. "I don't understand what's happening." He buried his face into the beagle's soft fur. "It's like every time I think of something, I have a horrible head-ache . . . Well, not something, more like when I think of Atem . . ." And as he said the name aloud, the head-ache came back. "And here we go again."

Just then, a thought hit him. "Wait a minute . . ." Iggi looked up and titled his head, but Yugi ignored him. "If I could just call her . . ." He let his dog go and quickly stood up, although a little too quickly as everything in the room spun. He paused for a minute before walking over to the door as quickly as he could manage.

Iggi jumped off the bed and followed in wonder.

Once down the stairs, Yugi walked over to the phone. He had to dig through the desks drawer to find the number he was wanting. He punched in the number and waited for the ringing to start up.

After four rings, a male voice sounded on the other end. _"Hello, this is the Ishtar residences, Malik speaking." _((Okay, for heads up, Malik is the good side, and Marik is the bad…. I think that's how it's supposed to be. I'm not really positive. But, I'm only using Malik.))

Yugi smiled. "Hey Malik, this is Yugi, Yugi Mutou."

There was a second of silence before, "_Yugi? Wow, it's been what, a few months since I last seen you? How are you?"_

"Two hundred and forty-three days since we've last seen each other." Yugi said automatically. "And I've been doing good. What about you, has everything been going good?"

_"Wow, you really are fast at math, but everything's been good. My sister just got back from an exhibit down in America two days ago. But, you probably called for an reason other than how we've been. What's up?"_

_ 'Always straight to the point,'_ Yugi thought. "Actually, I called to talk with Ishizu. Is that alright?"

"_Of course, just let me go get her," _Yugi could hear Malik put the phone down and walked off. He didn't have to wait long before someone picked the phone up. But instead of it being Malik's voice, a female's voice answered, light and powerful. (Because she knows so much)

"_Yugi, this is Ishizu. What can I be of service to you?" _Ishizu said, getting to the point.

"Hey Ishizu, well, I had a question and was wondering if you could answer it." He started off.

_"I will try." _

"Okay, well, I was just wondering, have you ever heard of some ones soul room engulfed in flames? I know it sounds weird, but I was just curious."

There was a pause before, "_I'm not sure. I have not heard of such a thing. But why do you ask, Yugi? Are you alright?" _

"Y-yeah," he lied. "I was just wondering . . . but if you don't know, then never mind. I'll just do some research or something."

"_Hm . . . There's no need. I will do some research; I think I have a ancient book on soul rooms. When I find it, I'll give you a call." _

"You don't mind?" He felt bad, having her do something for her when she [kind of] just got home. "I know you just got home and I don't want to dis - -,"

"_Don't worry about it, Yugi. I was needing something to keep myself busy. It's that or doing paper work all day." _

Still, Yugi bit his lip. "Alright . . ."

"_I'll call you when I find something. Till then, have a good day." _They disconnected and Yugi looked put the phone back down.

A furry ball bumped against his leg and he looked down. Iggi looked up and flashed him a doggy smile before running into the kitchen. Yugi followed without another thought.

In the living room, ((Instead of the kitchen)) Yugi's mom was watching the news. She was folding laundry and was too engrossed into the news to hear her son approach. Iggi crawled under the table and, keeping one eye on his owner, watched the TV flash different colors. Yugi sat down next to his mom and curled up against her like he was a little kid again.

Miyuki stopped folding a shirt and looked down at her son. "Oh, Yugi, you scared me - - are you alright?"

"Mom . . . If there was something wrong with you, but you didn't know what to do, . . . what would you do?" He asked in a tired voice. His head rested onto his mothers shoulder.

"Hm . . ." She thought for a second as her hand started too caressed through his spiky hair. "I don't know. Nothing like that has ever happened to me. Why do you ask?" She turned to look at him.

Yugi just shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about . . . ."

Miyuki frowned and pressed her hand against her son's forehead and bit back a yelp. "Honey, you're burning up!" Yugi could only nod weakly. "Let's get you back upstairs with some medicine. Oh you poor thing." She helped him stand up and walked with him to his bedroom.

Once she laid him on his bed and disappeared, Yugi thought, '_I hope whatever the burning soul room means is nothing bad . . . I don't think I could deal with it . . .' _His fevered eyes watched as his mother came back into the room with a glass of water and some medicine.

"Here, I'll come back in an hour to check up on you. If you need anything, just yell for me, alright?"

Yugi nodded but looked around his room. "Where's Iggi?"

His mom frowned and looked around. "Huh, I thought he followed me in here. Hm . . . well, I'll leave the door open in case. I hope you feel better, honey. And remember, just call for me if you need anything." She walked out of the room, leaving the door opened.

Yugi closed his eyes, his mind spinning and the fever making him hot underneath his covers. But he stays like he was.

'_Atem . . . You would know what to do . . . Right?' _He asked himself. An image of his darker half popped into his mind, along with a head-ache. '_Why is this all happening to me?' _Finally, after a while of random thinking, sleep over came him. 

XxxxX (You do not know how much I wanted to end this here…. But I kept going. The plot is being revealed! *Squeals like a little girl*)

_Drip drop, drip drop, drip drop_

Yugi opened his eyes and moved his head a bit towards the sound. Outside was dark and cloudy meaning a storm was either here or coming. A light sprinkle was showering down from the heavens outside, making little droplets patter the window glass. Yugi smiled. It had been a while since it rained outside.

He slowly sat up and looked over to his alarm clock. _'Wow, I slept for five hours . . .'_ He thought. He looked around and let a yawn out. He didn't feel hot anymore, meaning the fever was most likely gone, and he felt a lot better. He pulled the covers off and got out of bed.

Looking around, the teen frowned. "Iggi? Where are you?" He decided to walk downstairs in search for his pup.

About halfway down the stairs, he heard laughter and barking. He continued his pace until he made it off the stairs and rounded the corner. He stopped and leaned against the doorway, smiling.

His mother and grandpa were on the ground playing with Iggi, looking like they were having a blast. Grandpa was scratching the pup's stomach as his left back leg started to move in a fast motion like a bunny.

"He's so adorable!" Miyuki laughed.

"Arf!"

Right when Grandpa stopped the scratching, Iggi's head shot straight up and looked over to where Yugi was still leaning against the doorway. Jumping to his paws, the beagle rushed over and jumped onto his legs, excited to see his partner awake.

"Hey Iggi," Yugi said, bending down to scratch his puppy's ear.

"Well, good evening sleepy head." Grandpa smiled and stood up. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

"How are you feeling, honey?" Miyuki asked her face growing concern.

Yugi smiled and looked up to them. "I feel a lot better. I think the fever went away and I just feel better . . . though, a bit hungry." Iggi started to lick his face. "Iggi!" The teen giggled and tried to pull away.

The two grown-ups laughed.

In the kitchen, Miyuki started to heat up some Chicken Noodle soup for her child when she told Yugi, "Hey honey, while you were asleep, a lady called for you."

Yugi's head perked up. "Who?"

"I think her name was Ishtar_, _Ishizu Ishtar. She told me to tell you to call her back as soon as you woke up," Right as she said the name, Yugi was already up and out of the kitchen, making a beeline for the phone.

"I wonder why she called." Grandpa mused as he watched his grandson leave. Miyuki turned to her father-in-law and shrugged.

Out in the hallway, Yugi quickly dialed the Ishtar's number. Iggi had followed him out and was staring at him like he was ready to bark if anything happened (Don't know why though). Yugi waited no more than three rings before a familiar female's voice picked up. "Hey this is Yugi," He said.

_"Yugi, I'm glad you called," _Ishizu answered and took no time to greet him formally_. "While I was researching, I came across something interesting that I have not taken notice to before." _Her voice sounded a bit off and concerned but she kept talking, "_A while back when the Pharaoh was still with us, you said that your soul room was all white, meaning you have a child's hearts; still full of innocence."_

"Yes . . ." Yugi answered, not seeing how this had much to do with the topic. A tightening in his stomach made him grip it, feeling like it would explode if he didn't.

"_Well, as I was remembering, Atem was your darker half as you were his lighter half. You two completed each other. You were of all light as he was of all dark. When he was here, he was _your _dark because you didn't have any. And same goes for him."_

"So you're saying," Yugi started, trying to understand, "Is that when Atem left . . . I have no more dark in me?"

"_Exactly." _Ishizu said. _"He left, meaning you are back to being full of all light."_

_ "_And that's not a good thing?"

He could almost picture the Egyptian shake her head. "_I'm afraid it is not. Having all light with no dark can be deadly. Light __**is**__ a powerful and deadly thing. As what some people would put it as, it could be a small little blaze, and if not controlled right, could turn into a blazing inferno damaging many things. When Atem was sharing your body, his dark helped tame your light to make sure it didn't get out of control. But, if I'm thinking right, when he left, he took all of his dark with him, leaving you not an ounce of it. He didn't mean to, nor did he have an option to, it was just a natural thing. Now that he is gone, he isn't there to tame your light. With an uncontrolled flame, it's most likely destroying you. ((A/n feels like I'm 'Atem this' and 'Atem that' . . . if I am, sorry!))"_

"Wait . . . That doesn't make any sense," Yugi said. "Before I solved the Millennium Puzzle, I had no darkness within me. Why is it now reacting?"

_"Before, your light didn't know what to do so it just stayed the same. But, when you shared your body, the dark was making sure it didn't move when your light wanted to. If it tried, the dark would over power it and dim it down. Now that it's gone, it's showing its full extent and releasing more light than it needs to. It's over powering you."_

"S-so what do I do?" He asked, feeling uneasy. His light was releasing too much, which in Ishizu's view, is not a good thing. How was he supposed to make that _not _happen?

There was a pause on her side before she said, "_I do not know. But tell me, Yugi, what exactly has been going on with you?"_

So he told her everything that had been happening, from the horrible head-aches he was experiencing to all of the dreams to whenever someone mentioned Atem, the horrible feelings. That got Ishizu real quiet. When Yugi was done, he waited for her reply for what felt like enernity. After a few minutes of silence, he was thinking she had left or something, but turned out she was talking to her brother in a hushed tone that he couldn't even head a whisper from them.

"_Yugi, you need to come to Egypt." _She said.

"Now?" He looked over to the clock on the wall to the kitchen where his mother and grandpa were waiting for him.

"_Yes. You said you've been having this feeling ever since the pharaoh left to depart for the afterlife, right? If my guesses are correct, something bad could happen to you any moment. I need you to come to Egypt." _He could hear the order and a hint of . . . was that fear, in her voice, scaring him. From the times he knew Ishizu, he never heard any kind of fear, even when her brother was lost to his darker half.

"I-I don't know. I have to ask . . ." Yugi said doubtfully. Would his mom even let him go?

"_Yugi, this is a matter of life and death."_

His eyes widen. "W-what do you mean?"

Ishizu sighed, sounding like it was a strain to tell him. "_Yugi, if we do not bring the pharaoh back to this life, you may die from your light that is building up inside you." _

XxxxX

So, how'd you like it? And that there is the main plot. Muhahahahaha

Lisa: There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?

….. Uh . . . . sleeping?

Lisa: -,- Oh God of Ra….. *walks away mumbling* I can't believe . . . . uuuh.

….. Am I missing something? *shrugs* Oh well. I hope everything made sense… if not, pm me! I'd be more than happy to explain things! ^^ And yay! This was a fast chapter! And kind of short, sorry :p

Sneak Peak: (Someone asked me too ^^ ) Yugi is trying to convince his elders to let him go to Egypt . . . If they say yes . . . who's he gonna get there? What if they say no? Will our little Yugi die? :0 Stay turn! ^^


	9. A Ride To Egypt

**Lisa: **And we're back again!

Yes, yes we are! Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter!

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter nine:

Yugi could feel the phone start slipping from his fingers from the information he just received from Ishizu. Iggi, who was watching carefully, barked a few times and bumped his head against his owner's leg. That helped Yugi snap out of his chaotic world that he happened to zone out into and tightly grip the phone.

"A-are you sure?" Yugi stuttered. He could die if . . . if Atem did not come back?

"_Ninety-five percent positive. Yugi, what you described to me is telling me that your light has been trying to clue you in on what has been happening to you." _Ishizu said. "_It was sending you dreams of yours and Atem's time together not only because they were memories, but trying to give you a hint that you need him. When you kept dreaming of your soul room, that was what was really happening. And as for what you are feeling, that is the light's power being out of control. If we do not bring Atem back, your light will burn you from the inside out." _

Yugi nodded, even though no one could see him. "I'll persuade my grandpa to let me come . . . Just don't expect me for a while." His head started hurting, but instead of it being from his light, it was just the normal one.

"_Alright. I will try to get everything ready and do more research on the subject. And Yugi,"_

_ "_Yeah?"

_ "Do be careful. And remember, anything could happen . . . just try to get here as fast as you can." _

_ "_I'll try. See you soon." They hung up and Yugi looked down at a concerned pup. He knelt and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Iggi, everything makes sense now . . ." Iggi let a low whimper out and licked up at Yugi's face. "I . . . I really want Atem to come back, but he's where he belongs, where he needs to be. I don't want him to have to come here all because of me. What if he doesn't want to? What if he likes to be in the Afterlife?"

"Yugi? Are you off of the phone?" His mother called from the kitchen. "Come eat your soup before it gets cold. Yugi?" Miyuki appeared at the doorway of the kitchen and looked down to her son holding his dog as if for dear life. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Said name stood up slowly, letting his dog go. "Y-yeah mom . . . but, I need to talk with you and Jii-chan . . ."

Miyuki looked slightly confused by his tone in voice; full of scared and empty-ness, but she didn't question him. She just simply nodded her head and walked back into the kitchen with Yugi and Iggi following.

Miyuki sat on one of the chairs with Grandpa as Yugi leaned against the counter facing them. Iggi sat at Yugi's feet. Yugi took a deep breath. "I need to go to Egypt."

Grandpa looked a bit confused. "Why? Is there something important going on there that we need to be there for?"

"Uh . . . no?" He didn't know how to answer that question. "But listen. I need to get to Egypt now before it's too late." He told the two what was going on with him and why he always felt horrible. His mom's eyes widen and she covered her mouth with her hand as Grandpa looked horrified but calm. A weird combination.

"S-so you're saying that if you do not go to Egypt soon you could die because of this 'light' is going to kill you?" Miyuki tried to understand. "But, why do you have to go now? I mean, why didn't you have to go sooner?"

"I-I don't really know. But, it could be because the light is getting more powerful than it used to be. Maybe it's now at its limits. . ." Yugi bit the inside of his cheek.

Grandpa stroked his beard in a thinking way. "I don't know if we can. Would there be any flights going out to Egypt this time of day?"

"Aaah!" Yugi buckled over as if someone had punched him in the gut.

On their feet, the two adults looked over in concern. "Yugi?" Miyuki rushed to her son's side. Iggi started barking up a storm.

"I-I . . ." Yugi tired to say, but everything was hurting. Kind of like a burning sensation. Tears formed in his eyes and spilled over his eyelids. He tried to take a shaky breath, but it barely went through.

"It looks to be the Light wants to be released all at once. If we don't get him to Egypt now . . ." Grandpa didn't finish his sentence; everyone in the room already knew what was going to happen.

"But dad," Miyuki looked over to the elder. "There isn't enough money for us all three to go. There's only enough for one of us too . . . Who will go with Yugi? We can' send him alone."

Solomon nodded. "But I might know who can go with him." He quickly departed the room and ran over to the phone. Quickly he dialed a number. On the second ring, a female's voice picked up. "Tea, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

XxxxX

No more than twenty minutes passed and the house was filled with three new people; Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Grandpa gave them a brief summary on what was happening as Miyuki had Yugi lying on the couch with a damp towel on his forehead.

Yugi had his eyes closed and was in pain. He was burning up all over and it hurt him a lot. He tried to talk on certain occasions, but nothing would come out except for low groans and a few whimpers.

"Arrrf!" Iggi whined as he perched his head on the couch and watched Yugi with sad blue orbs.

"So can you go with him?" Grandpa asked.

"How can we not?" Tea asked, watching her friend wither in pain.

"I'm in, I know that for sure," Joey declared and Tristan nodded saying he was in also.

"Okay, then you all will need to pack some clothes. Maybe two sets each?" Miyuki stood up from her son's side. "And meet back here when you are done."

The three teens nodded and rushed out the door.

Miyuki watched them go before addressing her family, "I'll go pack Yugi's clothes; I'll be right back."

"Mom . . ." Yugi managed to open his eyes a crack. Miyuki stopped and looked over. "P-pack a few sets extra . . . in case." She nodded and left the room.

XxxxX

Tea's POV

"I can't believe what's been happening." Tea mused to herself as she ran home to pack her belongings. She had split up with the other two not too long ago and now had time to think. As she ran into her house, her parents called for her but she ignored them. Her main objective was to pack a few pairs of clothes, things she would need, and get back to Yugi's house before it was too late.

"When you start piecing things together," she found an empty backpack and stuffed a few blouses and shorts into it. "It all does make sense. Well, just some of what I knew was happening to him. Like him having those dreams and head-aches." She threw a brush and toiletries into the bag and a few pairs of shoes. Now she was babbling. "I can't believe it! Yugi could die if we don't get him to Egypt." She looked into her bedside drawer and took out a white envelope. Inside was a wad of cash. "I've been saving all of my money up for college, but that can wait." She pocketed the money. "Yugi can't."

Tea closed her bag and threw it on before running out of her room and to the door. "Bye mom, bye dad! See you in a few days!" She yelled over her shoulder. "If you need me, call me, but I'll be in Egypt." She knew if she asked her parents, they would say no. And she couldn't tell them the real reason why she was going in the first place, they'd think she was crazy and get her checked out. And anyways, she'll hear from them when she got back . . .

Outside, she ran back towards Yugi's house. Man, she was doing a lot of running today.

"Yugi, please hold on . . ."

She raced around people on the sidewalk and when she was rounding a corner, nearly collided with someone, if not for her dancing ability. Before she could bump into him, her dancing reflexes let her spin around him; not affecting either one of them.

"Sorry!" She tossed over her shoulder but didn't get very far away before the person said something.

"Tea?"

She stopped. Mokuba was standing exactly where he was, stunned as he was holding a big brown paper sack in his arms.

"M-Mokuba!" Tea breathed out. "Look. Sorry, but I can't stay. I have to get over to Yugi's house."

By her tone of voice, even though it was breathy, Mokuba raised an eyebrow. She sounded worried and a bit scared. "Is everything all right?" He shifted the bag so that it sat comfortable in his arms. He looked concern.

"Y-yeah . . . no sweat." She lied. It felt wrong that she was, but Tea doubted everyone needed to know that Yugi was close to dying.

"Uh huh. You know, if something happened, you can tell me. I can always help." He frowned then shrugged. "But, see you later." He turned around and started walking away before Tea thought of something.

"Mokuba, wait!" He turned around. Tea ran up to him, still breathing a bit hard. "Actually, there is something wrong. And I was wondering if you could help us." She explained everything that was going on with Yugi and how they needed to get to Egypt as fast as possible and how there might not be a plane going to Egypt right now. "It's really important that we get to Egypt as fast as possible . . ." She took a deep breath and waited for the thirteen (I think) year old to say something.

Mokuba only nodded. "Looks like you need my help. Look, go to Yugi's house and wait for me there. I will come by will my limo and persuade my brother to let me use the jet to get us there."

Tea stood there dumb-founded. "Y-you sure?"

"Yes! Yugi has helped me and my brother so many times in the past. It only makes sense to help him. And besides, Yugi's one of my friends, and even if he doesn't say it, also one of Seto's." He smiled. "But, hurry, I'll at Yugi's in a few. See you there."

Tea nodded and turned around and started back up the way she was going.

XxxxX

Joey's POV

'_Shit . . . Shit shit shit!' _Joey thought as he ran home. '_How did we not see this coming? We should have remembered that his soul room was pure white, representing a child's heart. Ugh! I'm so stupid!'_

He ran up the stairs of his apartment building to the second floor before fishing for his key in his pocket. Finding it, he stopped at his door and thrusted the key in and unlocked it. Inside was the pigsty his drunken father had left for him. Beer cans litter the floor along with empty chip bags and soda cans. A few magazines were scattered around and an empty pizza box was sitting on the TV.

Joey walked around the mess to get to his room. Thank the gods he left his door closed and locked, otherwise his father would trash it out also.

Once opening the door, he started his quest for packing a few clean shirts, jeans, and things he would need in an empty bag he found in his closet. _'Good thing he ain't home,' _He thought, referring to his father. '_If he was . . . god, all hell would break loose. Guess it's a good thing he always goes out on Saturday nights to get drunk and whatnot . . .'_

The blond left his room, after locking it, and walked over to the kitchen to where they kept the 'In case of an emergency' money. Well, not they, most likely Joey. His father didn't know it was there, if he did, then there'd be no money in it. Joey, throughout the year, had slowly been stealing money from his drunken money in case, well, for an emergency. It's not like Joey got an allowance. So, this was, in a way, his allowance.

He pulled the envelope out and took out a good chunk of money before carefully placing the rest back.

"Now I can afford a ticket," He said aloud before running back to the door and towards Yugi's house.

XxxxX

Tristan's POV

"So you see why I have to go to Egypt with Yugi. He has to pick up his cousin and bring him back here." Tristan lied to his parents. He couldn't tell them the real reason or they'd freak out. So, he made up a lie.

"And why can't Yugi go by himself?" Tristan's mom asked, not knowing whether to buy the story or not.

"Well, he was wanting company and his grandpa and mom couldn't go 'cause they had to stay home and watch the shop and whatnot. Yugi doesn't really like being on planes alone . . . So please can I go?"

After several minutes of pleading, his mother finally gave in and gave him the ticket money. "But you go there and come straight back, no side trips. I don't want you getting hurt. Understand?"

Tristan nodded, kissed his mom's cheek and left to go upstairs to pack a few extra clothes.

"Oh man . . . Yugi, please let us get there in time," Tristan mumbled to himself as he found an unused duffle bag and packed some belongings. "I don't want to come home with a dead body . . . nor do I even want to think about it." He shuddered thinking about Yugi being burned from the insides.

XxxxX

((Just thought to give some POV's out . . . . ^^ And Tristan's was the shortest, my apologies! ))

Normal POV

Back at the Mutou's residence, Yugi wasn't getting any better. Joey was the first to arrive back, then Tea, then Tristan.

"Are you kids all set?" Solomon asked as he got his car keys ready.

Tea shook her head. "There's no need. I kind of bumped into someone and they offered to give us a ride."

Tristan tilted his head. "Who?"

"You'll see." Was all the dancer said. She watched Yugi as he struggled against the pain.

Solomon put his keys back down and went over to watch his grandson. Tristan was leaning against the door frame, Joey starting to pace, Tea and Mrs. Mutou sitting next to the couch, next to Iggi.

"Nnn," Yugi mumbled as his eyes were tightly squeezed shut. His mom was right next to him, and every so often, would change the cloth for a fresh one because the water from the cloth would evaporate from the heat radiating off of him.

Iggi whined loudly and noised his owners hand like it was hurting him as much as it was hurting him.

Yugi slowly inched his eyes opened and gave him dog a half smile. He weakly lifted his hand up and rested it on Iggi's head, looking like he was trying to reassure him that he'd be okay.

"Who's picking us up?" Joey asked, getting paranoid. He started to pace the living room, getting worked up.

"He should be here any minute - -," Tea started to say just as the doorbell rang. "And that's him. C'mon, we have to get moving."

She and Tristan started to go towards the door with Grandpa at their heels. Joey crossed over to the couch.

"Hey, buddy," He said as he leaned down. "I'm going to have to move you. You think you can handle that?" Yugi weakly nodded and let out a hiss of pain. Joey bit the inside of his cheek before scooping his small(ish) friend up into his arms. He shifted him a bit. "Whoa! Dude, you are burning up!" He could actually feel the heat coming off of Yugi, like a fire giving off all of its warmth.

"I-I haven't noticed," Yugi sarcastically muttered as his eyes started drooping shut like it was too much energy to keep them open. "Nnn!" His chest started to pound and twist all at once, forming excruciating pain. He tried to ball up from the pain, but even that was much too painful to do.

Joey went frozen for a minute before saying, "Just hang in there, man." With Miyuki grabbing her son's bag, she followed Joey out to the outside where the others awaited them.

Iggi let a howl out before chasing them.

XxxxX

"Mokuba? What're you doing here?" Joey asked when he came outside, holding his barely conscious friend in his arms.

"Good to see you too, Joey," The black haired kid mumbled. He was standing next to the black limonene, talking with Tea as the chuffer was putting all of their bags into the trunk of the car. "But, I'm here to give you guys a ride."

"So Kaiba let you?" Tea asked, feeling rather grateful.

The kid nodded. "He didn't like it too much, but I told him that if Yugi were to die, how would he ever get a chance to beat him?" He smiled.

Tristan looked shocked. "What?"

"Haha, don't worry, it was just to get Seto to let me use the jet. Don't take it personally."

"How can we not?" Joey grumbled only low enough for himself to hear, and apparently Yugi to too.

"B-be nice, J-Joey," He tried to sound like he meant it, but didn't come out that way.

The blond looked down and gave him one of his cocky grins. "I'll try."

Yugi smiled.

When Mokuba caught sight of Yugi, you would have almost thought he paled. He opened the door. "Hey, Yugi. Don't worry, I got Seto to lend you a ride to Egypt; it would be a lot faster than the planes at the air port."

"T-thanks Mokuba." Yugi said.

"Arf Arf!" Iggi tried to jump into the car to be with Yugi, but Solomon caught the puppy around his waist.

"Sorry, Iggi, but you can't go with them. You have to stay here." He told the pup. Apparently, the puppy didn't like that cause he kept wiggling to get down.

"Grrr . . ." Went the puppy, but even that didn't work.

As carefully as he could manage, Joey set Yugi into the limo so that he was laying on one of the seats.

"I really appreciate you give them a ride," Solomon said to Mokuba.

"Don't worry, Mr. Mutou, it's a no sweater. We'll get to Egypt in plenty of time, I promise." The smaller kid smiled before addressing the rest of the people. "Alright, everyone's who going, hurry up. We're in for a tight schedule." Without giving complaint, the three teens filed into the limo before Mokuba got in last and closed the door.

Iggi was crying up a storm.

"Hush, Iggi," Solomon tried to quiet him but to no avail. "Don't worry; Yugi will be back soon, you just have to be patient."

Miyuki stood beside Solomon and watched teary-eyed as the limo drove away. "Oh, please let them be okay . . ."

The beagle with his big, ocean blue eyes, watched painfully as his partner was getting farther and farther away. This was going to be their first time being so far apart without each other. The farthest they've been away was when Yugi went to school, but that was only for seven hours. Now, who knows how long it's going to be. He let out a long, low howl.

XxxxX

The ride over to the Kaiba's airport was not in the least quiet.

"So all of this is happening because Atem left?" Mokuba asked, trying to understand.

"K-kind of." Yugi answered as he withered in continuous pain. "It w-wasn't his fault . . . but when he left, the darkness . . . left with him, only leaving . . . nnnn . . . light."

The kid nodded his head, understanding a tad bit more. Kind of.

"Ugh, can this car go any faster?" Joey asked, impatiently. He kept glancing to Yugi to the outside like that would help make the car go faster. He balled his hands into fists, then unballed them, and continued that without even noticing.

Mokuba glanced out the tinted black windows before turning back. "About another few minutes . . ."

For the rest of the way, the car remained quiet. The only sounds came for Yugi who was trying to be quiet, but his whimpering sounded loud compared to the quiet car.

XxxxX

The car pulled to a stop and Mokuba was the first one out. Following him was Tristan, then Tea, and Joey scooping Yugi up into his arms, last.

The scenery was magnificent. It was like your own private air port right behind your house. There were many trees, but they were all far away from the run-off. A large jet was only a few yards away waiting for takeoff. Two men were standing on the outside, waiting for the group that just arrived. As the group got closer, they could make out Seto Kaiba and one of his Butler.

Mokuba ran up to them. "Seto. I thought you were going to stay here."

As the group got even closer, they could make out the young CEO shrug his shoulders and glare at them. "Decided to come along." He didn't wait to greet his guests, but turned to his Butler. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. Their bags are being loaded into the jet as we speak." Off to the sidelines, two men were carrying the gangs' bags to the plane and started to load them on board.

"Money bags," Joey remarked when they finally came to a stop next to Kaiba. He glared at the CEO.

"What do you want Mutt?" Kaiba sneered. He looked at the small form in the blond's arms before looking away. "Go put him on one of the beds. Henry will show you the way." The Butler next to him bowed slightly and gestured for Joey to follow. Joey took one more evil look at Kaiba before following the man up the stairs and into the plane.

Tea watched them go before turning to Kaiba. "We really appreciate you - -,"

"I don't need your thanks. Just get on the plane already," Kaiba retorted as he interrupted her. He looked over at Tristan before he walked away from them, going into the plane.

Mokuba watched in wonder before muttering aloud, "Hm . . . He seems to be in a nicer mood today." Before he followed after his bigger brother.

"Nicer?" Tristan rolled his eyes. "Huh, well, this might be a long trip."

Tea nodded in agreement before following him up into the plane.

XxxxX

Till next time!

Lisa: Kaiba seems a bit OOC, same as Mokuba.

I know I know, but it's rather hard to write snobby and rude…. :/ Sorry for their OOC-ness. I'm trying my best to keep Kaiba the same, but it's so hard! And, if you are wondering why Kaiba is helping them . . . Well, I don't really know the reason, and I doubt if I'll explain it. It's one of those, 'be nice' days for Kaiba. Maaaybe, I'll explain why, but I highly doubt it.

Lisa: …. Wow, you're a real author.

Should I take that as a complement? . . .No, don't answer that. I think I will.

Well, I've been writing the chapters really fast because I'm excited that and in one of those writing moods! So, here's another chapter in less than two days! ^^ (And if y'all are wondering, don't worry, I'm still writing to Kidnapper . . . I've just been lazy typing it up. xP )

Dun Dun Duuuun! Next chapter will be someone among the lines of the plane ride and getting to Egypt. I think that chapter might be shorter than I anticipate, :0


	10. Fourteen Hour Ride

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter ten:

"Fourteen hours stuck on this plane with him . . . oh someone kill me." Joey griped as the plane took off not twenty minutes ago. He was sitting on a nice plush chair in the main room where everyone was supposed to be seated if you were not in one of the many bedrooms on the jet. Tea was in the room Yugi was in with Mokuba, while Tristan and Kaiba sat in the main room. Tristan sat next to Joey while Kaiba sitting as far away from the 'geeks' as possible.

Tristan sighed and looked away from the window to his friend. "Just don't talk to him. And don't _look _at him either. Take my advice and you'll be fine."

Joey looked away from the snobby billion-air to look down the hall. "Sure . . ." His mind went distant as he thought about his friend in pain.

Tristan noticed and laid a hand on the blonds shoulder. "Look man, Yugi will be fine, you'll see. We've been through worse things before. This doesn't even compare to it. And anyways, Yugi has a strong will, nothing will take that away."

Joey nodded but was still worried for his buddy. Before hand, when he was laying Yugi down on one of the beds, Yugi mumbled something about what if Atem didn't want to come back. Joey thought it was just the fever getting to him and making him talk nonsense. I mean, having your body that hot could most likely do that to you. And he wouldn't even guess the pain that he was experiencing.

He sighed and looked out the small window of the plane. The plane was high into the air that you couldn't seen nothing but clouds outside. _'What would happen if Atem didn't really want to come back? What does that mean for Yuge?' _

XxxxX

Yugi's POV

Pain appeared everywhere in his body, from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. It was killing him, literally, and he just wanted it all to go away. This kind of pain was unbearable and describing it, yeah, there was no describing it. Well, kind of. Imagine a few people with sledge hammers. Now, imagine those sledge hammers being pounded into you; you legs, stomach, arms, head, chest. You see that pain? Well, Yugi was experiencing that, but it felt much worse. (I don't really know what that feels like, nor can I imagine that, . . . But if you can, great imagination!)

He was lying on a big, king-sized bed with a damp cloth over his forehead. The cold water was supposed to feel good against his hot skin and cool him down a bit, but he couldn't even feel the water, nor the cold-ness. All he could feel was the excruciating pain inside his body.

His body may have been on the bed, but his mind, his conscious was back in his soul room. Just a few hours ago, two at most, his soul room seemed fine. Yeah, the room was aflame, but not as bad. Now, everything in the room was lit on fire. The bed was blazing and the walls started to turn a light black. Every step you took, your foot met flames.

The only part of the room that wasn't yet caught up in the flames was a small section against the wall. And that's where Yugi was sitting, leaning heavily against the wall. He had sweat pouring down his face and he was breathing hard. His eyes showed exhaustion, from what, he didn't know. Maybe it was the fires heat now radiating everywhere.

"Stop . . ." Yugi managed to cough out. "Just . . . just make it stop. Please! I can't take it anymore!"

His right hand was gripping his chest painfully as if that would make the pain go away. A cry escaped his lips as a pounding sensation erupted in his chest.

Tears managed to race down his heated face with every cry he uttered.

"Make it stop!" He cried out to no one in particular. "Please. Make it stop! Somebody . . . help me."

XxxxX

Normal POV

Sitting on a chair next to the bed was Tea. She was watching her friend with sadden eyes. '_Poor Yugi. I wonder what kind of pain he's in . . .'_

Almost echoing her mind, Mokuba mumbled, "I know this is a random thought, but I wonder what it feels like . . . To be burning from the inside." His voice sounded a bit small, like he was a smaller child watching a friend being bullied. "How can he still go on through it?"

Yugi let a whimper out and gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Tea just shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't know."

The raven hair boy walked across the room and entered the bathroom. Tea didn't look up from her friend; she had her eyes almost glued to him.

"Yugi," She whispered and brushed his golden bangs away from his eyes. "I don't know if you can hear me, but don't give up. I know you are in a lot of pain, but please, for everyone's sake, keep fighting. I don't know if you realized, but if you were to ever . . . if you were ever to leave us, do you know how heartbroken we would all be? We love you so much, so please, don't give up. You can't let the light win."

"It hurts . . ." Yugi mumbled.

"I know, but please, keep fighting it." Without even thinking about it, Tea grabbed his hand into hers. She ignored the intense heat searing from his hand and held it tightly. "You're going to be fine, I promised you."

Yugi managed to open an eye and looked at her. "You promise?" He squeezed his eyes back together from the pain but not before seeing Tea nod her head.

"I promise. And I don't go back on my promises." She managed a smile, but that didn't help with the tears that were now sliding down her face. The brunette ignored them, wondering how she could promise him something that she knew she had no control over.

Mokuba walked back into the room with a small bucket of water in his hands. He carefully walked over to the bedside table and deposited the bucket on top of the table. He looked from Yugi to Tea and noticed her hand gripping his.

"If you want, there are some bedrooms down the hall if you get tired." He informed her.

Tea nodded but didn't look away from Yugi.

Mokuba didn't know what else to do so he quietly walked out of the room. Before he closed the door, he heard Yugi cry out in pain. The raven haired closed the door and mumbled quietly to himself, "Just fourteen hours. How will he survive?"

XxxxX

Okkkkkay, that was a pretty short chapter….. only like 2000 words….. that's pathetic. Buuut, it's because there was nothing more to write to this chapter.

Lisa: That and the next one is going to be AWESOME! We finally get to see my man!

Your man? Who said he was _your _man?

Lisa: I did. Or do you care to object to that…? Hm..?

Actually, I would! You - -

Lisa: *brings out chain saw and starts it up.* What were you saying?

o.o W-where's you get that…?

Lisa: E-bay. Where else?

…. Fine… you win….. just.. put that away! I don't trust you with a chain saw!

Till next time! And I promise, next chapter will be longer.. I hope! Gotta go!


	11. His Decision

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter eleven:

"Oooh, where is he? He always seems to wander off at the exact moments people needs him." A girl mumbled to herself as she was walking through the palace. She had long brown hair that went past her shoulders and dazzling blue eyes. She was wearing a beige shoulderless, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arm, and a beige miniskirt. Charm bracelets were around her wrists and ankles and had a matching necklace, belt and a head-piece. In her hand was a small staff about a foot long with the top a swirl of gold. She twirled it in her hand.

Servants in the palace walked past her, but they didn't pay her any attention. She may be a young magician in training, but that didn't make her royalty.

As she rounded a corner, someone yelled out her name, causing her to stop and look back. A man dressed in the royal priests outfit walked calmly towards her.

"Mahad!" Mana squealed in delight from seeing her master. She waited till he came over to her before asking him, "Have you seen Atem? The pharaoh wanted to see him, but I can't find him anywhere!" She pouted.

Mahad shook his head, looking grim. "I am guessing the pharaoh wanted to discuss the reincarnation of his son?" He guessed, his voice was low to where it was barely above a whisper. Some of the servants that were passing by watched the two with curious expressions, nut kept walking on.

Mana sadly nodded her head. "I was over hearing the Pharaoh talking with some, - - hey, don't give me that look!" She pouted when her teacher crossed his arms against his chest and frowned upon his pupil.

"I wouldn't need to if you weren't eavesdropping."

Mana crossed her arms. "I wasn't _eavesdropping, _more like listening to something I shouldn't be!" She then smiled sweetly. Mahad sighed and let her continue on with what she was saying.

"Well, it appears that Atem's lighter half . . . Yugi, right? Well, it appears to be that he has gotten worse. His light is about to devour him from the inside out."

Mahad nodded, losing his frown. "And the Pharaoh thinks it's time to tell Atem?" Mana nodded.

"I don't understand why they didn't tell him earlier though. Why wait so long?" She sniffed and looked about ready to cry.

"The Gods forbade us from telling him. They had to wait for the right moment before telling him. Though, I fear on how Atem will take the news." He looked away, lost in thought.

Mana thought for a minute and sighed. "Why didn't they want him to know, Mahad? No one tells me anything except to not tell Atem."

Mahad just shook his head and looked back to his apprentice. "Atem does not belong there, for there is no purpose for him being there." When Mana opened her mouth to object, he continued on, "His role there has been fulfilled."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Mana snorted. "He _is _needed there! Just look at his reincarnation! He's dying because he isn't there!"

Mahad just shook his head. "That isn't his problem. But come, Mana, let us go search for him. You said the Pharaoh need to speak with him?" The younger magician nodded.

Together they continued on walking. It was quiet between them for Mana was worried.

'_How can they not send Atem back to the world of the living? His light is dying . . . This makes no sense.' _She just sniffled when an idea came to her.

"That's it!" Mahad raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I know where to find Atem!" And she took off running to the courtyard, her good mood returning to her.

"I'll see you two in the Throne room!" He called after her just as she ran into a servant holding a tray of pastries. The two fell with filling covering them from head to toe.

"Sorry," He heard Mana say before getting to her feet and giggling. She left the startled, confused servant on the ground and continued towards the courtyard.

Mahad shook his head with disapproval but couldn't help but smile. He walked over to the man and helped him clean up.

XxxxX

The sun's rays of Egypt was blazing down on his face, warming his tanned skin. Atem was sitting next to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, listening to the water run and wind blow. He closed his eyes, finally in peace.

All morning, he was helping his father in the Throne room with the people's problems. Even though this was the Afterlife, that didn't mean they sat around doing nothing. It was basically like it used to be, back when they were alive. Everyone still had jobs and responsibilities. His was no different than his fathers. Though, he took care of the minor details.

Atem dipped his fingers into the cool, refreshing water of the fountain and moved his fingers around. A few little fishes came over to watch the strange new object in their waters and swam around it. The human chuckled lightly.

One of the fishes, the smallest of the bunch, was the bravest and swam up to the fingers. It quickly nipped at the flesh, doing no harm, but quickly swam away. After a few moments, the fish came back to investigate and noticed the object hadn't moved. A bit confused, the fish swam around the fingers, staying longer this time.

"You are so curious," Atem observed. He left his hand in the water before looking away from the fish. "Just like Yugi always was. Is." He corrected himself. He closed his eyes and let a depressed sigh escape his lips. He retrieved his hand from the water, scaring the fish and stood up. The prince (I can't call him Pharaoh because that's his dad. So, prince! ^^) walked away from the fountain with his shoulders sagging.

Not a day has gone by when he thought of Yugi. Atem was reminded of his light by the littlest of things. Like the fishes curiosity.

"Yugi, I wonder how you are. It's been so long since I've seen your smiling face." He walked towards one of the rare trees and sat down in its shadow. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes. "I miss you so much . . ."

His peace and quiet was disturbed by a cheery voice yelling, "Atem!" He opened his eyes to find one of his best friends running towards him, waving her arm in the air like a crazy person.

Once she arrived, she crossed her arms and pouted. "Where have you been?"

Atem smiled before getting to his feet, his cape draping behind him. "I have been around."

"Doing what?"

"Thinking." Was his short response. From the way he looked away, Mana knew of whom.

"I'm sure he misses you too, Atem." She gently said, uncrossing her arms.

Atem didn't look at her. "How do you know that? He's probably glad I'm gone." But even as he said it, he knew it was a lie. Yugi was never like that. He always got excited every time he saw one of his friends.

"How could you say such a thing?" Mana almost gasped. She knew he didn't mean it, but why he said it, oh why did he say it? "You know he misses you. I know you know. From the way you always talked of him, he didn't sound like the person to just shrug someone off and not miss them like they were yesterday's paper. I know for a fact he misses you."

The prince looked to his friend. His crimson eyes looked broken and sad, but also happy. "Really?" She nodded.

"So, stop mopping around, Atem. It's alright to miss him."

Then he shook his head. "That's not of it." When the magician tilted her head to one side, he explained. "I do miss Yugi, but, that's not all. I miss everything about his world. I know this is stupid of me to be thinking this . . . but there's not a day that goes by when I am reminded of the Living world. I miss it so much. But," he shook his head, trying to shake his mind away from the thoughts. "My home is here, in the After Life."

Atem sighed, rubbed his eyes for a minute before looking back to his friend. "Sorry Mana. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, and you and Mahad are the only two people I can talk to about this. Everyone else wouldn't understand."

"Oh, Atem," And Mana did something totally unexpected, well, since she's Mana, it was totally expected, she pulled the prince into a tight hug. "Even after several months, to you it must feel like it's only been a day." He didn't say anything but hugged her back. "You really do miss the Living world, don't you?"

"It was my second home. I grew up in ancient Egypt, but in Modern day Domino also."

When they pulled away, Atem noticed Mana had tears in her eyes. This worried him.

"Mana, what's wrong?" he asked.

She just shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Nothing to worry about."

But, Atem _did _want to worry about it. He was talking about missing Domino and Yugi and his other friends, that he wasn't paying any attention to his loyal, best friend. "Mana, I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep dragging on about all of this. I bet this makes you uncomfortable."

Mana looked shocked like she was just told she was getting married in a few days. "W-what? Uncomfortable? No way! It makes me really happy that you're happy." She then rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "I find it fascinating the way you talk of Yugi and Japan. I really want to visit one day."

Atem smiled. "When you do, can I go with you?"

"Of course, my Prince." She gave a mocking bow and cracked up.

From her laughing, Atem chuckled with her. No matter what situation they were in, Mana always seemed to make him happy. That, and pull his mind away from thinking about Yugi. But, not in the bad way.

((A/N this is so hard! I don't even know what I'm supposed to be writing, so if it doesn't make any sense, you now know why. I'm trying to make it seem that Atem is sad, and that Mana understands and tries to comfort him, but at the same time, try not to make it to sappy….))

As they were laughing, they didn't notice someone walking up to them until that person called to them, "And why might I ask are you laughing?"

The two stopped to find Mahad calmly walking towards them.

Seeing her master, she suddenly remembered why she came to find Atem.

"It's nothing, Mahad," Atem smiled. "But, did you need me?"

After he came to a stop, the magician raised an eyebrow in surprised. "Has Mana not told you yet?" He looked to his apprentice who looked away, trying to not look guilty.

Atem shook his head. "We were talking about other things. But, what is it?"

"Your father wanted to see you," He replied. "And it is very urgent."

The prince raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Instead he said, "Why don't we walk to the Throne room together? I'm pretty sure that's where you are headed anyway."

Mahad smiled. "Correct."

When the three started walking, Mana walking with one male on either side of her, she linked her arm with Atem and started to chatter away like usual. "Maybe after the meeting, we can go to the stable. Kiro hasn't seen you for a while, or is that the other way around?" Kiro was Atem's white horse.

Atem just chuckled as he listened to his friend ramble on, not a care in the world.

Every few steps he would notice Mahad glancing at him before looking away. Atem was about to ask him what was wrong, but they had already appeared at the entrance of the Throne room.

The guards at the door opened the huge doors and let the three walk in.

The Throne room was about as big as an American football field and it was pretty much empty, except for the huge throne that sat at the back of the room overlooking everything. During balls or parties, the room was always filled with activities and had a lot more furniture, but when it was just a normal day; the Throne was the only thing in the room. Now occupying the chair was his father, Pharaoh Aknonkanon. Surrounding him were the four priests, Shimon, Seto, Isis, Karim, and Shada. Mahad, the fifth priest, walked along with Atem and Mana until they stood in front of the throne. And standing right beside the Pharaoh, was a beautiful women who had get black hair with some silver mixed in. This was Halima, Atem's mother.

"Mother, Father," Atem said and bowed. Mahad bowed slightly and walked to where he stood, next to Shada. Mana stayed next to Atem, also bowing.

"My son," Halima greeted him, her voice soft and gently, but also firm.

Atem rose and looked around. "Mahad said you had something to tell me, something urgent." He directed to his father.

The pharaoh nodded before saying, "My son, the Gods have spoken to me." Atem wanted to tilt his head to show his confusion, but knew better. A pharaoh of Egypt did not need to look confused, because the information would be explained. "They have been watching over you for quite some time."

Atem blinked. The Gods were watching him? Why? He wanted to ask, but didn't say anything except, "What did they say?"

"They told me . . . they gave me an offer for you to think about." Aknonkanon began. "It's one in a life time opportunities, and they are very rare. The Gods don't give anyone these options unless something bad has been happening."

Atem nodded and looked to where his mother stood. She looked like she had been crying; her eyes were red and a bit puffy. But, she stood there, pretending that nothing had happened. He looked back to his father.

"They gave you an option, my son. An option only you can decide. It is you decision, you and your decision only. They said, 'We offer you a chance to go back to the living world with your own body.'"

All Atem could do, was looked shocked. He opened his mouth, but his mother cut him off. "You can either stay here in the Afterlife, or go back to the living world."

"W-why did they give me this option?" Atem asked, very confused. Yes, he was very excited, but, confused.

"I cannot tell you until you have made your choice, son." His father replied. "Direct orders from the Gods. They said whichever you should choose, you will know the truth. They have given you a couple of hours to think of your decision. Think wisely."

Before the pharaoh could rise out of his chair to give his son some privacy, Atem held up his hand, "Wait, I already know my decision."

Everyone in the room looked surprised, but stayed quiet for him to continue.

Atem let his hand swing to his side before sighing. "I wish to know why the Gods have given me this opportunity. One like this doesn't happen every day, but, I can't just leave the Afterlife. I belong here, with my people and my family. I am a five thousand year old pharaoh, and I do not belong in the Modern day."

The room was quiet. Even though Atem hadn't told anyone but Mana and Mahad about Yugi, they knew he was depressed about something. They always caught him looking off in the distance, lost in his own world. And sometimes, he would mistake people for someone else. So, they knew something was going on.

"A-are you sure?" Mana whispered. After everything she heard from him earlier today, she would have thought he would have been eagered to go.

Atem hesitated before nodding. "This is my home, no matter . . . no matter what."

"My son," Halima said loud enough to be heard, though her voice sounded like a whisper. "Are you sure this is what you want? Will you not think about it?"

"Mother, how can I?" He asked. Tears were threatening to escape from his eyes, but he fought them back. "I have to be here. This is my destiny, no matter what. I must - -,"

"You do realize you don't get this kind of opportunity every day, right?" Atem looked over to see his cousin Seto watching him.

"Yes, you should think about this, Prince." Shada urged.

Atem once again shook his head. But, before he could say anything, Mana hit his arm. He jumped back, surprised.

"You idiot!" Mana wanted to scream, but didn't. She kept her voice under control, but that didn't mean she kept the anger off of her face. "You told me earlier that you wanted nothing more than to see Yugi again! And here you are now, given a once in a life time opportunity, and you aren't even going to think about it? What about Yugi, huh?"

Everyone in the room, that was standing, took a step back, including Atem and Mahad. Mana never got this mad unless she was, well, mad.

"It wouldn't be right if I go back, Mana. Like I said before, - -," But he was cut off.

"Don't you get it? You belong there! You and Yugi need each other! You two complete each other! You kept saying that you were his dark and he was your light. You love Yugi like family, so why won't you go back?" She now had tears sliding down her angered face and her voice kept cracking. "He needs you, Atem, just like you need him. Why won't you go back? You keep telling me you miss him, and you want to see his smiling face again, but why do you keep rejecting? Go for Ra sake! Be happy because I know you aren't here!" She finally broke down in tears.

"I love you Atem, I really do. You're like the older brother I always wanted, but never had. I only want you to be happy. If you reject this offer, then you will never know what it's like to live a normal life. You'll always be wondering what would of happened if you _did _take the offer, but you'll never know because you didn't. I know, more than anybody in this room, how much you want to go. But, you are only holding back because you say you don't belong there and that your family is here. You have family and friends there too! They love you like we do. We'll be fine here, Atem. We are in the Afterlife, after all." She smiled but her tears continued to race down her face. She finally finished her speech and waited for his response. So was the rest of the dead silent room.

Atem was speechless. Here was Mana, the always cheery, giggly, light-hearted, playful and caring girl was now telling him to go, that they didn't need him. He had never seen her like this, even during the war that had him seal his and Zorc's soul inside the Millennium Item's.

After a few minutes of silence, Atem pulled Mana into a hug. He squeezed her tightly and whispered, "Thank you, Mana. You will always be one of my best friends." When they pulled away, he wiped one of her tears away with his thumb before turning towards his father.

"Father," He addressed, "I have decided, that is, if you allow me to."

Aknonkanon smiled and nodded. He waved his hand for his son to continue.

"Father, Mother, I have decided to return to the world of the Living and be a part of Yugi's life once again." Atem declared.

The pharaoh rose from his throne and beckoned his son to come to him. Atem did and Mana followed him. She stopped right next to Mahad who hugged her from the side. She wiped her tear-stained face and watched what was happening.

"Atem. There is so much to explain, but hear me on this, the Gods didn't want you knowing, so don't be mad." Aknonkanon replied. The prince nodded, confused, but let his father continue. "The Gods did not want us to tell you that your friend, Yugi Mutou, has been slowly dying."

"What? Why?" Atem demanded, all confusion leaving his face.

His mother spoke with her gentle tone, "My son, do not take this the wrong way, but it has been because you've been in the Afterlife. With you here, and he there, no one was to protect him from the deadly Light."

"Light?"

"Yes," Aknonkanon stared his son in the eyes. "You remember when you and the boy became bonded, after the boy solved the Millennium Puzzle? Well, you were the dark half, as he was the light. You two completed each other. You gave him the darkness he needed and he provided you with his light."

"What are you trying to say?" Atem knew what they were talking about, but didn't want to believe it.

"Honey, when you left," His mother explained, "You took all of your darkness with you. Where you went, you didn't need to have any light in your soul, but Yugi, he still needed the dark. But, you left, leaving him with none. It wasn't your fault, though," She quickly continued on, seeing her son ready to argue. "No one knew that his light would go out of control like this. He used to have a small Light before you showed up into his life, first introducing his soul to the Dark."

Atem shook his head. "Because I have left, his Light has gone out of control?" He guessed. "And if I am not there to give him my dark, he will die."

"Burn from the inside out, more like it." He heard his cousin mutter. But, he was too shocked to cast him a glare, so he let it slide.

Just then, Atem exploded, releasing the anger that started to build up in him. "Why didn't you tell me? It's my fault that Yugi is dying, why didn't you tell me?"

His father shook his head. "Because you would blame yourself. The Gods were aware of that you would blame yourself and felt like you had no choice on going back to the world of the living. But, if they didn't tell you, and you had no clue, then you could go on your own decision. No one forcing you to do anything."

Atem paused, releasing the anger out with a slow discharge of breath. He spoke with a clam, mature voice, "I understand. But, what is happening to Yugi right now? Is he alright?"

The parent's looked at each other with grim expressions before turning to their son.

"They are as of now in Egypt." They both said in unison.

XxxxX

The fourteen hour plane ride felt more like years. Tea had fallen asleep for a few hours when Joey offered to look after Yugi. They kept switching off until none of them were able to sleep. Now, all they could do was watch their friend shake in pain and do nothing to help. It was like that for a few hours.

Tea was sitting on her chair, watching Tristan pace the room and Joey sitting on the ground, who keeping everyone in his line of sight. Tea's hand was still holding on to Yugi's no matter how hot it got.

"You know," Tristan stopped pacing and slumped against one of the walls. His friends looked at him. "I wonder what would happen if Atem couldn't come back."

Joey frowned. "What do you mean, couldn't?"

Tea glanced at Yugi to find him in a painful sleep. He twitched the whole time, and was clenching and unclenching his jaw. She looked back to the two boys.

"Like, if the Gods or whatever said he couldn't come back. I wonder if he even knows . . ."

"Of course he knows!" Tea snapped, but then quickly apologized. Barely above a whisper, she said, "How could he not know? Yugi's his other half, he's bound to know."

"You never know - -," Whatever Joey was about to say was cut off as Mokuba walked into the room, looking either happy or concerned.

"Hey guys," he said, staying at the door. "The jet will be landing in ten minutes tops. And Ishizu just called and said she would be meeting us at her airport."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "They have an airport?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well, I gotta go, so see you in a few." And he quickly disappeared.

Tristan looked over to Joey who shrugged. "I never knew that . . . But, anyways, don't you think it's weird? I have barely seen Kaiba."

"So? It's better if we don't see him." Joey huffed.

Ten minutes later, the jet landed on the sandy ground known as Egypt. Joey went over to Yugi.

"Yuge, we're here," He said.

The teen's eyes fluttered opened weakly. "I . . . I don't think I can . . . make it, Joey."

Joey's eyes flashed with panic, but he put up a strong voice, "D-don't speak that way, Yuge. You're going to be fine, I promise."

Yugi weakly shook his head and a whimper sounded. "It hurts . . . too much."

Tea squeezed her friend's hand. "Just a bit longer, Yugi, that's all you have to wait."

But Yugi didn't hear her. The pain he was feeling earlier started up again, but much worse this time. He started to thrash around, and tried to keep a scream in, but it was too much.

"Joey . . ." Tea's voice sounded scared.

"I know, I know," Joey, as gently as he could manage, scooped his friend up into his arms and cradled him against his chest. "We need to get to Ishizu as quickly as possible." He had to practically restrain him so that he wouldn't get hurt from the flaying arms and legs.

Together, the two left the room and went out into the jet's common room. Tristan was already there, talking with Mokuba. Kaiba was nowhere in sight.

Mokuba looked over at them still frowning. "Will you be okay from here? Nii-sama just got a call from Kaiba Corp and he is needed back ASAP." He looked to Yugi who was struggling against the pain. "Sorry we can't offer a ride back, but . . ."

"Don't worry, Mokuba, you didn't enough for us." Tea said. "We can't thank you enough."

The raven hair nodded. "Just . . . call me if you guys need anything or whatever. I'll come."

"We'll . . . be fine," Yugi managed to say. "But, thanks; we owe you . . . one."

"Mokuba!" A voice yelled.

The raven and the rest of the group looked up to find Kaiba talking to an Egyptian Lady and man. Ishizu and Odion Ishtar. Their brother, Malik, was nowhere to be seen.

Quickly, the group scrambled over to the three waiting. When Ishizu caught sight of Yugi, she paled as much as her tan skin would let her.

"Dear Ra, this is far worse than I feared." She walked over to Joey and Yugi and scanned the boy. She then put one of her tan hands on this forehead and quickly pulled back.

"Ishizu?" Odion asked.

"We must get him to the Valley of the Kings before it is too late."

Tristan's eyes widen. "Whoa, hold on for a sec. Before it's too late for what?"

The young CEO rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. "Before your friend probably dies. It isn't that hard to figure out."

"Hey, watch it moneybags." Joey warned.

Before a fight could break out, between Tristan, Joey and Kaiba, Tea screamed, "Will you stop? Our friend is dying; we do not have time for this! Now Ishizu, what do we need to do?" She looked to the other female.

Joey and Tristan casted one more glare at Kaiba before following Tea's lead.

Ishizu shook her head as if having a conversation with an invisible ghost. "Like I said, we have to get to The Valley of the Kings as quickly as possible. I fear we do not have much time before Yugi's Light consumes his entire soul."

XxxxX

Within minutes, the four teens plus the two Ishtar's were walking fast towards the house and away from their private airport. The Kaiba brothers had already left, Mokuba saying to call him whatever happened to Yugi. Tea promised she would.

"Where's Malik?" Tristan asked Odion.

"Master Malik is getting the cars ready for our departure. I told him I would do it myself, but he insisted." He replied in his deep voice.

Tea was next to Ishizu. "I'm guessing you didn't know he was this bad?" She asked, a bit panicky and scared.

The Egyptian shook her head. "When I had spoken to him over the phone, I imagined him in good health, but this, no no no. He's much worse. I fear that he does not have much time left before the light consumes him whole." She looked ready to tear her hair out as her mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

Tea never seen her look like this, and hoped it was the last time too. What Ishizu had just said, made Tea freak. "Wait, he doesn't have much time left? Do you know much time he actually has left?"

She shook her head. "I do not, but if I had to guess, not very long."

"Well, how much longer then?" Joey asked, joining in the conversation. Yugi was whimpering a little louder from being carried, like it hurt to move around.

Before Ishizu could reply, they walked up to the house where a tanned man was standing, watching the group approach. Malik Ishtar still looked the same from his long blond hair to all of his jewelry. He had on a grim expression but greeted the newly arrivals.

"Everyone," Then he looked to the boy cradled in Joey's arms. "This really doesn't look good. But Sister," He looked towards Ishizu, "everything's ready."

Said name nodded before looking to the group. "We will not all fit in one car, so we must take two. Malik will take Joey and Yugi and ride on ahead, while Odin, Tea, Tristan and myself take the second car." She instructed with such calm; Tea wondered how she did it. Going from panicked to calm that fast, was it possible?

"But, how much longer does Yugi have left?" Joey insisted on knowing. As gently as he could, he shifted Yugi a bit so he could still hold him firmly.

Ishizu didn't meet his eyes. Instead, she looked to Odion and started talking with him before Joey rudely interrupted.

"How much time does he have, Ishizu?"

The female sighed and let a heavy sigh out before meeting his eyes. "My guess is less than half an hour."

Joey gaped at her, same as Tea. Tristan though, thought for a minute before asking, "Okay, so, how long does it take to get to the Valley of the Kings?"

"Half an hour if there is traffic. Twenty minutes if the roads are cleared." Malik answered.

"Okay, so that's good. We'll make it there in plenty of time - -," Tristan was cut off my Malik.

"I'm afraid not. Traffic is jam tight, there is a festival today."

It was silent except for Yugi's moaning and whimpering. Joey held on tighter and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So, we won't make it?" Tea sounded scared.

"If we hurry, and go the back way," Odion provided, "We can make it. No one really uses the back way during the festivals."

"But the back way takes longer!" Malik disagreed.

Ishizu nodded. "But, it may be our only option unless you want to wait in traffic."

So they decided; they were taking the back way. Joey and Yugi riding with Malik in his jeep, and the rest piling in the other car. And off they went, speeding towards the Valley of the Kings.

XxxxX

Atem felt himself sigh with relief, but immediately wished he didn't.

"But, he doesn't have much time left." Kalim announced. Atem turned towards him as did everyone else. He explained himself, "The light has built up too much. They are indeed, in Egypt, heading towards the Valley of the Kings, but your friend does not have much longer."

"Don't say that!" Atem almost yelled. "Yugi will survive no matter what. He is strong and his light will not overtake him." He felt angry. Angry at himself, at the Gods, at his parents, and angry at everyone, for not telling him that his Aibou is dying. No matter what, Yugi was going to live no matter what other people thought.

"Yugi will live." He repeated, but softly.

"I'm sure he will, my son." His mother agreed. "But, in order for that to be true, are you positive that you want to go back, not just because Yugi Mutou is dying?"

Atem hesitated before answering, "I want to go back, even if I had not known Yugi was dying. I miss him and my friends. I'm happy that I have seen you all again and I regained my memories back and happy that I'm where I'm supposed to be, but, it is not where I belong. I belong with Yugi. He is my Light, and I am his Dark."

_"Well said, Atem." _A voice full of power rumbled the room.

Everyone in the room except for the Pharaoh was looking around, confused. Where had the voice come from? Who did it belong to?

Their questions were answered by a brilliant blue light flashing behind them. Everyone turned to the new, bright light but had to first shield their eyes. Once the light had vanished, in its place stood a man . . . or something similar to it. The figure couldn't be identified; it just looked like a swirl of yellows, reds, and orange in the form of a man. ((The outline)) The colors reminded Atem of a sunset, but, you could actually watch the color's swirl with one another, in a fast motion. When he spoke, his voice was rich with power and made an echoing sound that bounced off against the walls.

"Who are you?" Atem asked, standing strong. He felt like he should be afraid of whatever this strange thing was from the power radiating off of it. But, having been a King once, he didn't show any fear.

"Atem, show you respect," Aknonkanon said as he bowed his head to the object. Atem turned to his father before looking back to face the thing in front of him when his father said, "This is Ra, God of the Sun, and the God that is allowing you to return to the world of the living."

XxxxX (( :0 ))

The room was silent before Atem bowed his head low, feeling slightly embarrassed. "My apologizes, Ra. I didn't mean to-," ((A/N What would they call it, God of Ra? Or just Ra? :/ ))

The blob of sunset raised out an arm, stopping the prince from his statement. "_There is no need in apologizing. I have come here to find the final answer. Have you decided?" _Ra asked Atem.

"I have."

"_And?"_

The teen took a deep breath to calm himself before answering, "I have decided to go back."

The God nodded its head before walking towards the young prince. Atem tried very hard not to move anywhere, but found it a challenge. With every step the God was taking, a blast of energy radiated off of him, plowing right into Atem.

Once the God stood in front of him, he held his hand out.

Atem glanced at the hand, uncertain on what to do.

"_Take my hand, Atem, if you are ready to leave."_ He instructed.

"Can we first say goodbye?" A sniffle stopped Atem and made his look over his shoulder. Mana had taken a step away from Mahad and had her arm risen in a 'Don't go' posture. Her eyes still continued to produce tears. Behind her, his family and the priests looked a bit sad. Atem looked back to Ra before getting a silent permission.

Everything happened very fast, but Atem found himself embraced in hugs and kisses from his mother. His father hugged him tightly and muttered, "Just be careful, my son. We will miss you, but we'll talk soon."

The male priests, he grasped their forearms in a farewell, and hugged Isis. They all muttered to him good luck and have fun and that they'll miss him. Seto had rolled his eyes in an annoying way only a cousin can pull off.

Mana was last. Atem walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug. She squeezed him back tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Promise me one thing," Atem whispered. Mana was expecting something like, 'Don't be too sad' or something among those lines, but what he said, made her roll her eyes and knew that was to be expected. "That you won't go all heartbroken now that I am leaving." When they pulled apart, he smirked.

Mana slapped his arm through her tears but managed to say, "Psh, in your dreams. Why would I be heartbroken to see you gone?" She wiped at her eyes before sniffling, "Just take care of yourself, Atem. And . . . see you in your dreams."

Atem smiled. "Yes." He turned back around and walked over to where the God stood, patiently waiting him.

XxxxX

Till next time. Sorry to leave it off as a bad cliffy, but it was getting waaaaaay to long. Not that it's a bad thing. ^^ But, I wanna save the other details for the next chapter.

Lisa: Might as well just shoot them now.

….No! They can wait, hopefully…. ^^ And besides, I finally got Atem in the story! 3 3

Lisa: Mmmmhmmm! My hero! And it's about time! *glares*

…. Hey, be glad I even added him!

Atem: *Walks in to the room* Wait, you weren't going to add me in the story?

Lisa: o.o ATEM! *Pounces and glomps him* My hero came for me!

Atem and me: …

Um…. i wouldn't even be writing this story if you weren't going to be in this story…. That would kind of kill the whole meaning of HIS Decision….. :/

Atem: oh…. Gottcha.

Lisa: *still hugging*

Well, till next time! ^^


	12. Amethyst Upon Crimson

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter Twelve:

The trip, like the plane ride, seemed to take forever. Joey was sitting in shotgun of Malik's jeep with Yugi on his lap. Malik was driving, the speed never dropping below sixty. They weaved through traffic to get to the back road. Once there, it was a straight passageway to the Valley of the Kings.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Joey yelled to be heard over the wind. Yugi, if possible, started to get hotter and all of the blood from his face drained, leaving him deathly pale. That and he started to cough, his whole frame shaking.

"I'm trying," Malik said as he pushed on the accelerator. He glanced over at Yugi. "How's he holding up?"

The blond shook his head. "Not good. The couching sounds horrible and his breathing is coming in short pants. How much longer?"

The driver looked back to the road. The small town was already far behind them and in the far-ish distance, the pyramids came into view. "'Bout ten minutes." He growled.

"Jo . . .ey . ." Yugi's eye's fluttered opened.

Joey looked down. "Yeah, Yuge?" His voice sounded alarmed. He waited for his friend to say something, but when he didn't, the blond repeated, "What is it Yugi?"

Yugi's eye's fluttered closed, but he said, "N-nothing . . . never mind." He took an intake of air and his body gave a shudder before sending him into a fit of rough coughing.

"This ain't good," Joey mumbled before looking into the mirror. Behind them, a black car was trailing them, but not going as fast as they were. The rest of the group was in there, Tea, Ishizu, Odion (who was driving) and Tristan.

"Almost there," Malik said through gritted teeth.

XxxxX

In Yugi's soul room:

"Aaah!" Yugi screamed. He had tears flowing down his cheeks. He was curled into a ball on his side, hugging himself. The white fire was still blazing, but the flames seemed to have gotten bigger. They were now closing in on the boy, trying to lick at him, but a small shield was protecting him. Has been the entire time, but, the shield was weakening. Soon, the flames would spread onto him and he would be consumed by the powerful, deadly light.

"Please, just end all of this now!" Yugi cried desperately. "I can't do this anymore! Make it all go away!" He clutched his sides and squeezed his eyes shut.

In the back of his mind, he prayed silently, '_Atem, please, help me. If not, then take me away from this . . . I can't stand this anymore!'_

XxxxX

Atem took the God's hand and felt like his body was on fire. Though, strange enough, it didn't hurt. It just felt weak, like all of his strength was sucked dry. His knees felt like JELL-O and wanted to give away on him, but didn't.

The God's swirling sunset face gave off what looked to be a smile. "_Atem, I have given you permission to return to the world of the living to keep the boy from dying and as a gift. You have done me already a great favor by defeating Zorc so I now give you what you deserve. Go now, and live a normal life with Yugi Mutou. You have earned it." _As the God spoke, Atem started to feel light and when he looked down, he noticed that his body started to glow a red light.

Before Atem was consumed by the glow, Mana called out, "See you soon, Atem!" He looked back and smiled before the light exploded, taking him away from the Afterlife.

Right as he poofed away, the words, '_This will be explained to you when you are reunited with your light.' _Popped into his head, then, everything went dark and empty.

XxxxX

By the time the jeep came to a stop outside the entrance to the Valley of the Kings, Joey had a pounding head-ache from all the pressure he inflected on himself. His mouth had stayed clenched tightly, his hands curled into tight fists as he held his friend, and his eyes not leaving the road in front of him.

Malik turned the car off and scrambled out of the car. Joey tightened his hold on Yugi and got out of the car and was right next to the other.

"Let's get to the chamber." Malik instructed and started running towards the stone entrance in the cliff. ((Making the scenery up as I go ^^))

"What about the others?" Joey asked, keeping pace. He tried to be careful as he ran because when he looked down, he noticed Yugi flinching with pain from being moved. (He's feeling all kinds of pain, I wonder how he can feel that he's being moved.. :o))

Malik entered through the doorway that led them into a long hallway lit by torches on both sides of the walls. Hieroglyphics lined the walls all the way down, but they didn't stop to gawk at them. "They'll be right behind us." And as he said it, another car came to a stop and people started to file out. "See? Now come on."

"Nnn," Yugi cried out suddenly. His eyes flashed open, causing Joey to stop and looked down at him.

"Yugi?"

But the tri-hair didn't respond. His eyes were full of pain and something was happening. The usual light that you always see in people's eyes, meaning that they are healthy and alive, well, his was slowly dimming. This caused the blond to panic.

"Don't you die on me, Yugi. You are going to live, no matter what." Then, he started running, following Malik who had paused but resumed running. Yugi managed to blink then slowly closed his eyes, his panting slowing down.

Finally, after a turn down the hall, the three ended up in a large room, one about the size of a normal class room. In the room, that was carved from the cliff side, had big pillars, looking as though they were holding the ceiling up. There were about six of them scattered around the room. On the far back end of the room, being in the center, was the big Eye of Wdjat (or Eye of Anubis) in the middle of the hieroglyphics. The slab reminded Joey of the one in the room that the Ceremonial Battle had taken place in, but that room was destroyed.

Before either of the men could move, running footsteps sounded in the hallway and soon enough, four new people emerged from the hall. Ishizu slowed to a walk and told Joey, "Set him down right before the Eye of Wdjat."

Joey walked carefully across the room, everyone following him, and set Yugi down on the cold hard floor. There, Yugi looked like he was having a spaz attack. But, through that, everyone could see his heartbeat slowing down.

"Is he alright?" Tea sounded out of breath and scared.

Tristan put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. "I don't know. But, he will be." ((They aren't together, so don't think it. This is more like a friend thing))

"Now what?" Joey demanded, never taking his chocolate colored eyes off of his friend.

Ishizu walked over to the Eye and bowed her head and folded her hands like a prayer. _"Oh ancient spirits in the sky, I pray that you will hear my cry." _She then crossed her arms at her chest like the Egyptians did when they were mummifying the dead. _ "Please return the King of Games." _She muttered something else but it was in Egyptian.

"What's she saying?" Tea sniffed and whispered to Odion.

Odion didn't take his eyes off of his half sister as he translated, "She is explaining the situation to the Gods."

As Ishizu continued, she was interrupted but a short cry. She stopped and looked up and watched Yugi's chest rise like someone was pulling him up, but then quickly came crashing down.

"Yugi!" All his friends yelled in unison, but Ishizu held her arm out, stopping them from trying to go over to him.

"No, do not touch him. The Gods are deeming him worthy." As she spoke, the Eye of Wdjat started to glow a golden color.

The glow seemed to seep from the eye and make its way down to where Yugi laid, gasping for breath, his eyes sealed shut. When the light touched him, he made a small cry like someone poked him in the side, scaring him, and his breathing stopped. The light continued to move along him until his whole body glowed the faint gold.

"Sister . . ." Malik started, his voice sounded shaky.

"They are judging." Was her simple respond as she watched closely. But then she bit her lip.

The glow started to drag itself away from the unmoving boy and receded back to the eye. Then, all of the golden light left.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Came Joey's wary voice.

"Why did the light leave?" Tristan question. His, like everyone else's eyes in the room, was either locked on the Eye of Wdjat or Yugi's unmoving form.

"I- I'm afraid," Ishizu's voiced sounded confused and worried. "That we were either too late, or the God's didn't want to bring the Pharaoh back."

Her voice lingered in the air.

XxxxX

Atem's POV

_'Where am I?' _He thought. He was surrounded by darkness that seemed to go on forever. When he had disappeared from the Afterlife, this was where he ended up, a black void that made no sense. '_Wasn't I supposed to go back to Yugi?' _

Then, a cry disturbed the quietness. Atem flicked his head towards the sound so fast that his neck cramped up. But he didn't worry about that. That cry was disturbingly familiar. His eyes widen as he realized who is belonged to. Within seconds of the cry, he started running, crying out, "Yugi!"

He had no idea if he was even going the right way, but it didn't matter. Either way, he knew he would find his light.

"Yugi! Where are you?"

He was answered with another cry, but this time hearing the words, "I can't do this anymore! Make it all go away!" That defiantly belonged to his Aibou, but, upon hearing it, Atem wished it didn't. What his words told him was that Yugi was in undying pain, and it was his fault.

"Yugi! Hold on! I'm on my way." And he ran, his cape flapping behind him.

XxxxX

Yugi POV:

The searing pain continued to rack his entire body, making his breathing labored and his entire being cry out in agony. He didn't know who he was, where he was, or why he was even there. All he knew was the pain.

The shield that was around him, had finally weakened so much that it disappeared, letting the fire in. The white hotness started to lick all around him, crawling up to him until they started to touch his skin.

He was much too weak to move away from the fire, and even if he could, where would he go? His whole soul room was inflamed. All he could do was pray that everything would end quickly for him. Atem wasn't coming for him; there was no way he could.

Yugi cried out again as the blistering heat burned through his pants and his skin.

"Please, make this all go away!" He screamed in agony. "I don't care anymore, I just can't . . ." But no matter how much he screamed, cried, or yelled, no one helped him. No one spared him from the torture he was put through, no one, not even . . .

"Atem," he cried softly. "Even if you were here, I don't think . . ." He winced from the pain. "I don't think I would make it . . ."

XxxxX

Atem's POV:

"Yugi!"

He kept running and something he didn't expect to happen, happened. He tripped and landed on his face. But, he wasted no time as he got to his feet and continued to run. The only thing that was passing through his mind was, "Please Yugi, whatever happens, I am going to find you. I won't let you die!"

He didn't know how much time had passed, nor how long he had been running for, but as he kept on, a small dot of white flickered in the distance ahead of him.

Atem blinked and felt new energy fill him, making him run faster. "YUGI!" He screamed.

XxxxX

Yugi's POV:

Yugi closed his eyes once again. He tried his best to ignore his surroundings, though it wasn't easy. You try being burned alive, with no strength left, and try to clear your mind. Let me tell you, that isn't very easy.

"I guess . . . my time has come." He whispered. He felt his racing heartbeat slowing down. (Though it's not supposed to happen) and felt his short breathing slow down. "No more . . . pain. My body . . . is shutting down . . . forever."

XxxxX

Atem's POV:

The faster he ran, the bigger the dot came. Good thing too. Atem felt something weird twist in his stomach. He knew it was the guilt that had kept building up, from leaving Yugi with no dark, but then there was something else. Something felt like it was on fire. And it was burning, really badly.

"Yugi . . . ." Atem said through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare die on me. I'm coming!"

Finally, the dot expanded bigger and closer, that Atem was within inches from stepping into it. And when he did, he seemed to teleport to a white room.

He stopped running and stood in silent shock. The room that he came to was in flames, though the flames were white. Everywhere he looked was fire.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud when the sudden thought hit him. "This can't . . . this can't be! Yugi!" He cried out.

He took a step forward and realized that the fire pulled away from him. He looked around him and noticed that he was standing in a non-fire spot.

Atem shook his head. "I need to find Yugi." He looked around but couldn't see anything except fire. So, he took another step, and another. It seemed that every step he took, the fire started to dim down.

"Yugi!" He called out. He kept scanning the room, relieved that the huge flames started to die down enough that he could look around.

That's when he heard it, a faint whisper. It was coming from his right.

Atem whipped his head to the right and gasped aloud. "Yugi," he cried. And ran over to where his light laid down, curled into a small ball with fire all around him. By now, most of the fire seemed to be extinguished by Atem's presence, so when he kneeled beside his other half, he could see all of the burn marks inflicted upon him.

"Yugi, open your eyes," Atem pleaded. He scooped up the form of his partner and cradled him in his arms. He could feel faint breathing, but it kept getting fainter. "Yugi, please, I'm here now. You are no longer in danger, please, open your eyes!"

XxxxX

Yugi's POV:

He must have been imagining it, but he could hear someone calling his name. It was a muffled sound, but it sounded worried.

'_Who's there?' _Yugi thought, too weak to now form words. His mind was killing him, and his whole body was hurting. But something wasn't right. Yes, he was in horrible pain, but, he couldn't feel the flames anymore. He couldn't feel the Light's powerful heat burning his skin to any further extent. Instead, he felt a nice cool breeze. It felt like finding shade under a huge tree during the summer and having a nice cup of cold water in hand.

'_Am I dead then?' _he pounded on this question for a while._ 'But, if I was dead, then, would I still be in pain? I don't know what it feels like to die, nor do I know what you're supposed to feel like, but, I know you shouldn't be hurting this much.' _

_ "_Yugi," A familiar voice sounded.

'_That voice,' _Yugi thought_, 'Sounds like . . . Atem.' _

_ "_Please Yugi, open your eyes_!" _Went the voice again.

_ 'So, I really must be in the Afterlife.' _But he did not open his eyes. He felt afraid too.

/Why are you afraid?/ A voice other than his own, asked.

'_Who're you?' _Yugi asked_._

/It doesn't matter. But, why are you afraid to open your eyes?/

Yugi felt himself mentally frown. '_I'm not sure . . .'_

/Right, I've heard that one before. So, are you just going to keep your eyes closed for ever and die? Or, are you going to open them and see who came to see you? Cause if I were you, even though I am, I would choose the second option./ the weird voice seemed to challenge. /There's a lot of people waiting for you, and if you die right now, how disappointed do you think they'll be?/

'_I only have one problem though . . .' _Yugi felt weak. His body didn't want to respond. '_I _can't _open my eyes. I just can't . . .'_

/Why? Are you that much of a wimp?/

'_No!'_

_ /_Then why? Are you too afraid about the outcome if you do open them? Are you afraid that if you open them, then what you thought might be true? Do you really believe you are dead?/

Yugi hesitated. Did he really believe that? It must be true, otherwise, why didn't he feel the heat anymore? Why did he feel relaxed and warm, not hot, but warm; back to normal? The only answer was he was dead, or . . . '_Wait, so I'm not dead?' _

_ /_Really? Why did you even start believing that? Come on, like seriously!/

Joy corrupted throughout Yugi's body. '_But wait, why am I not dying? The flames engulfed me; I should be dead right now.' _

The voice seemed to smile as it started to fade away. /Just open your eyes, Yugi. That should explain things./

So, taking the energy that for some reason started to fill him, he opened his eyes to find worried ones meeting his. Amethyst looking into crimson for the first time in almost a year.

"Atem . . ." Yugi whispered.

XxxxX

Till next time!

Also, the voice is Yugi's inner voice…. I don't think I explained that to well, but when I tried to redo it, I didn't know how…. :/ So, just as a explainly, the voice is his inner voice like, yelling at him! ^^

^^ I think I'm starting to like the cliff-y's! They're fun to do.

Sooooo, how was it? Pretty okay, huh? The ordering is a bit off . . . But, I wanted to say, because I think o forgot to, when Yugi was lying on the floor of his soul room, his heart was really slowing down. His real body kind of stopped, but didn't… I'll clear it up next chapter.

I want to say I did a good job with this chapter, but idk…. Please review!

Oh, and Lisa is….. wait, where is Lisa?

Yugi walks into the room: She suddenly dragged Atem away. I don't remember what she said, but, she said she'll be back ^^

Uh huh….. I'm afraid though.

Yugi: why?

Because…. Just wait and find out . . . . and a three two one…

*Door to the room bursts open and a very tired Atem ran into the room*

Hey, you don't um… look so hot there. What's wrong?

Atem: Your Yami…. Is crazy.

Yeah, is that something really new?

Oh, and because I felt lazy, I'm going to reply to some people on this…. o.o

**DarkHeartInTheSky: **Nope, all along it was Atem's decision to return or not to! ^^ But, If I may so ask, how'd you get it to being Yugi's decision? :0

**I3lessThanYou: **Right . . . . . NOW! ^^ lol.

**YamiHeart: **Yes, you are very giddy for a hikari! ^^ But, I like it! I suggest all hikari's are like that! ^^

Lisa: Not you too….. Only Yami's are allowed to be like that!

Says who?

Lisa: . . . . The Yami's handbook?

**ThiefOfHearts: **Awww, I feel loved! (Not that I don't feel loved with everyone else!) I love when people just start thinking of my story! Makes me feel all fuzzy inside! Tee-hee And thank you so much! ^^ I seriously didn't think Atem and Mana's relationship wasn't done in the correct way. I was just trying to make it seem decent, but, if you said I did a good job, I take your word! ^^

**R.: **Thank you! ^^ I was hoping that going from each prospective you give the readers like a sense of emergency. Or something like that! ^^ I also had a lot of fun! :D And that's what made sense, making Atem's father the pharaoh instead of Atem. I mean, if Atem was the pharaoh, that wouldn't really make any sense! :0 So, he is Prince! Thank you!

**Redglowingheart: **Tee-hee. I would never let my Yugi die! …. Sometimes. ^^ But, glad you're liking it so far!

**doglovergirl77: **Tee-hee! I just love that word; Epic. Awesome word! And thank you! I hate when that happens too, like when, in my opinion, if I read a really good story and they left it at a cliffy, I rack my brain demanding what's going to happen next, even though my brain doesn't know the answer. But do not worry, I try not to spread the updates too far along!

Thank y'all for the reviews! I very much appreciate them! (Y'all don't know how much I squeal when I see one.

Lisa: It's true. She won't stop even after like five minutes… Though it's funny!)


	13. Reunion

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter thirteen:

_So, taking the energy that for some reason started to fill him, he opened his eyes to find worried ones meeting his. Amethyst looking into crimson for the first time in almost a year._

_ "Atem . . ." Yugi whispered._

_XxxxX_

"Atem, is that, is that really you?" Yugi asked, his voice wanting to close up on him. He struggled to sit up, but felt exhausted.

The crimson eyes softened as the boy smiled. "Yes, Yugi, it is me." Atem was wearing his Egyptian royal garb and still looked exactly the same from when he left almost a year ago. He was still cradling his light in his arms and sat him up a little. "Are you alright?"

Now that he was sitting up, the smaller boy threw himself at Atem, hugging him as tightly as he could manage. He felt arms close around him. "I missed you so much!" He cried, completely ignoring his question. "I thought, I thought I'd never see you again! Though, I knew I wasn't supposed to because you were supposed to go to the Afterlife and everything, but, I don't know." He rambled on, not knowing where he was going. "I thought about you every day, and I missed you! I was - -,"

He was cut off by his other laughing. Not chuckling, like most people did when someone was on the rambling rampage, but an actual laugh. It was warm and felt familiar that Yugi had to pull back to look at him with a curious expression.

"Why are you laughing?" Yugi sniffed, not knowing whether to be confused or not. He knew for a fact that he was happy, hearing him laugh.

Atem smiled and brushed some of Yugi's bangs from his face. ((Not yaoi… -,-)) "Because, Yugi, you haven't changed one bit. You always rambled when you are scared and confused and happy." Yugi opened his mouth to say something but closed it as Atem continued to speak, "I thought of you everyday also, Yugi. There was not one minute you and our friends weren't in my mind. And, if I knew that you were in trouble, that you were hurt, I wouldn't . . . I am so sorry this all has happened to you." His smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. His eyes were showing regret and remorse. "It is my fault this has all happened to you and - -,"

"What're you talking about?" Yugi cut him off. His voice was a bit bitter and he also frowned. "None of this is your fault. You didn't have a say in the matter to leave; you had to. You belonged in the Afterlife and that's where you were supposed to be."

Atem shook his head. "That may have been so, but that doesn't mean - -,"

"None of this is your fault!" Yugi exclaimed. He felt new energy enter his body, coming slowly, but it was still coming. For some reason, he didn't feel as weak and he didn't hurt as much either. Was this what the darkness was doing, protecting from the harsh light? Was it calming down?

"This is no one's fault." He continued, trying to reassure them both. "How could you say this was your fault, Atem? You were in the Afterlife where you were supposed to be. How could this have been your fault?" He repeated his question.

The other shook his head. "It's my fault because I left you with no darkness to tame your light. That was my duty along with everything else." His eye brows scrunched up and little creases formed on his forehead like he was frowning but also in deep thought. "We completed each other, Yugi; I shared my dark with you as you shared your light. But when I left, I left you with nothing. I didn't need your light anymore because of where I was going. But you, - Ugh! Why was I so stupid? I can't - -,"

He was cut off by Yugi poking him in the cheek like a little three year old. Atem stopped and blinked a couple of times as his eyes met amethyst orbs.

"The past is the past. There was _nothing _you could have done. Nothing. So stop blaming yourself. Like I told you before, this is no one's fault, alright?" Yugi said.

Atem took a deep breath and let it out slowly and closed his eyes the way he always did when he was trying to calm himself done. When he re-opened his eyes, he nodded. "Alright. But, Yugi, I really am happy to see you again." He smiled.

The smaller boy grinned before saying, "Atem, I'm kind of curious . . . earlier, you said that 'If I knew you were hurt' . . . didn't you already know?"

The prince of Egypt shook his head and explained to his light everything about when he was in the Afterlife. (What the God had told him, basically.) "They didn't want me to know because they knew I'd blame myself. How right they were."

Yugi just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad that you came back," he hugged Atem again. "If you didn't, then I would have . . . well, you know." He mumbled, not comfortable with saying 'died' or 'burned alive'.

"I am too," Was his reply.

After a moment of silence, Atem asked the question Yugi was going to ask. "What about the others? Do they know that you are alright?"

Yugi shrugged. "I have no idea . . . Last I remember was . . ." he paused, trying to remember exactly what had happened. All he could remember was the searing pain he was in and wanting nothing more to do than be put out of his Miserere.

"Well, then I guess we better find out." Yugi nodded and then looked around at his soul room.

The fire seemed to have been distinguished all the way and left no proof that it had been there. Everything that had been burning was restored back to its original state and the walls were left un-scored. But, when the two got to their feet, Yugi swaying a bit and had to hold on to Atem for support, they noticed that the walls were a bit stained. You would only be able to notice them if you walked right up to the wall and looked carefully.

"It looks like my dark couldn't erase all effect of the Light going out of control," Atem observed, looking at some of the black scorch marks.

"Maybe it stayed for a reason." Yugi shrugged.

The prince also shrugged before saying, "Well, I guess it's time to see everyone."

XxxxX

"Is he . . ." Tea asked, breaking the silence that filled the air. When Yugi had stopped moving, it felt like everyone else in the room had stopped too. No one would say a word or even move a finger. It just stayed quiet and still.

Joey took a step forward until he was standing at his friend's side. Ishizu did the same. The blond knelt down to check for a pulse, hopping that his friend was alive.

"Please don't be dead," Joey whispered and heard Tea sniff. He knew that she was trying not to break down crying.

Before Joey could check for a pulse, a voice stopped him. "He is just resting. His body is very weak and needs time to rest."

Everyone froze. They looked over to where the sound was coming from and gasped. A teen with gravity deifying hair that was three different colors (Yellow, magenta, and … his is black too, right?) walked out from the shadows in his Egyptian clothes. Atem, the pharaoh of Egypt and one of their closest friends, came to a halt near them, his crimson colored eyes watching them all with a warm expression.

"Is that you . . . Yami . . . I mean, Atem?" Tristan asked, thinking his eyes were playing a trick on him.

"My pharaoh," Ishizu smiled and bowed before him. "I see that the Gods have allowed you to come back." Around her, Malik and Odion also bowed.

Tea took a step forward, her eyes never leaving Atem's. "If you're here, then Yugi is . . ."

"He is alright. A bit exhausted, but he should be fine. And, it's good to see everyone."

Everything happened so quickly, that it was hard to explain it all in detail. But, let's just say that Atem was surrounded in hugs and 'I'm so happy to see you's '.

When things settled down, Malik offered, "So, I guess we should head back to our place so we can talk." Everyone agreed.

Joey knelt down and scooped his unconscious friend so that he settled on his back. "Yeah, I second that. I'm getting kind of hungry . . ." As soon as he said it, his stomach gave off a loud rumble, resulting everyone to laugh.

"I see some people's stomach's never change." Atem shook his head but still smiled.

XxxxX

After a long car ride to the Ishtar's, Odion lead Joey and Atem into one of the spar rooms so that Joey could lay Yugi on the bed.

"There are extra bedrooms down the hall if you need them." Odion said. He turned Atem and said, "And if you would like to change, the bathroom is down the hall." Before he could leave, a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Brother, stop acting like a butler." Malik said with his arms crossed. "You remember what I told you before," he scolded him like a little child. But Odion just nodded his head and waved it off like it was a suggestion. He made a movement to leave the room, and when he was out of ear shot, Malik just sighed. "Sorry, he still sees himself as a servant to the family no matter how many times Ishizu and I tell him he is not."

Joey shrugged. "He probably just got used to it and forgets." He looked over to where Yugi was then to Atem. "Well, if you need me, I'll be down stairs with the others." He left the room leaving the three alone.

Malik kind of shuffled from foot to foot as if he was impatient. "So . . ."

Atem blinked his eyes. "Odion mentioned changing. And knowing Yugi, he probably brought me some clothing."

Malik nodded. "Yugi's bag is right behind you. I guess someone had already brought up everyone's bags while we were gone." He watched as the ex-pharaoh nodded before seeing the back. Feeling self conscious, he announced, "Well, I'll be downstairs along with the others. Come down whenever." And he left.

Atem smiled and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the bag and pulled out a change of clothes. "Well, better go change." He started for the door but then looked back to where his light was sleeping. Yugi's face was relaxed and looked angelic as ever. He did, however, noticed that Yugi had grown since the last time he was here. His facial structure had lost a bit of its baby fat and was replaced by sharp features, resembling his own.

Atem then turned around to go change.

XxxxX

After changing, dressed in blue jeans, a white short-sleeve T-shirt, and surprisingly, shoes, Atem walked down the stairs of the Ishtar's mansion. He had a little trouble finding the kitchen because the house was so big. But, after a few turns, he made his way into a rather large kitchen.

The kitchen was what all cooks would dream to have. Two stoves next to each other, a large fridge that looked to be the size of two, a lot of counter space, and I do mean a lot, and other stuff. Crowded around a normal size kitchen table, was the gang. Joey was eating a bowl of Keshk; a pudding made from yogurt, fried onions, chicken broth, and boiled chicken, one of Egypt's classic dishes. ((He knew what it was because, well, he's Egyptian? And if you're wondering, I looked it up1! ^^)) Tristan had a bowl of the same while Tea, Ishizu, Malik and Odion were munching on some bread. ((Which is eaten at all meals,)) They were talking, but when Atem walked in, they stopped and greeted him.

"My pharaoh," Ishizu said, bowing her head.

Atem held his hand up as he came over. "No need with the Pharaoh, Ishizu. I am no longer one. My name is Atem." Ishizu nodded and smiled.

"Hey, Atem," Tea smiled.

"Dude, you've gotta try this," Joey managed to say with a mouth full of Keshk. "It's so fudgin good!" ((Yes, that is a word, kind of. My friend says it all the time)) He took another spoonful.

Atem smiled. "I think I'll pass. I'm not very hungry." Joey shrugged and kept eating.

"So, what know?" Atem asked.

Malik scratched the back of his head and looked embarrassed to say it, but said it anyways. "Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm kind of curious about things. I mean, like, did you get permission from Ra to come back to earth?"

Joey and Tristan stopped eating for a moment and waited for Atem's response.

"Well, in a way, I guess you can say." Atem said, and then started to tell everyone what had happened. He told them, like he told Yugi, that he actually knew nothing of what was happening and that he wasn't told until just a few hours ago. He explained that Ra had given him the option to either stay in the Afterlife or go back to earth as a human with his own body. Of course, being as how he missed everyone, he chose to go to earth, and glad that he did.

Joey narrowed his eyes when Atem finished his story. "So, the Gods knew Yugi was slowly dying, and they didn't do anything to stop it?" There was a slight edge to his voice.

"What could they have done?" Ishizu questioned. "The Gods are very busy and as much as this was a big matter to you, they didn't really see it as big to them. By the looks of things and what Atem has told us, it looks like the Gods gave him this opportunity not only because he defeated Zorc, but because Yugi and you three were there too. If not for the help, he probably wouldn't have been given such a rare opportunity."

Atem nodded in agreement. "She is right."

Joey just shook his head but became quiet, continuing to eat his pudding.

Tristan shrugged and smiled real big. "Even after all the bad things Yugi went through, the outcome was nice, for a change. It's good that we got to see you again, man."

"And that you get to stay," Tea agreed but much more quietly.

"Thanks. I'm also glad to be back, and - -," Atem started to say but was cut off. He felt something in the back of his mind; kind of like something was poking at it. He realized with a smile that it was Yugi waking up.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked, snapping him out of his mind.

Atem blinked, realizing that he had zoned out for a minute. "Yeah, yeah." He said. "But, I think Yugi just woke up."

Everyone's faces seemed to brighten up and soon, they all were walking to the room that Yugi was in. Joey and Atem walked casually in the lead, followed by Tristan, Tea, and the three Ishtar's.

It turned out, that Yugi was just stirring when they entered the room. His eyes blinked as he struggled to wake up.

"Hey, Yuge," Joey softly said, walking over to the bed.

"J-Joey?" Yugi managed to fully open his eyes and looked around. His voice sounded a bit strained and tired, but also alive. He struggled to sit up. "Where am I?" He asked and then winced as his hand went to his head, feeling a new, pounding friend.

"We're staying at the Ishtar's," Tea said, coming over to stand behind the blond.

Yugi blinked up at her and nodded, slowly understanding.

"How do you feel?" Atem asked. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing his light with a concerned expression.

"Alright, I guess. Can't say this is the best feeling ever." He lowered his hand and shrugged. "But what about you? Are you okay?"

Atem couldn't help but chuckle. He nodded. "Yup, there's nothing wrong with me. But you, on the other hand, are someone to worry about."

"Yeah, because you almost died." Tristan shook his head like he was disappointed, but he was smiling. "Dude, don't ever do that to us again. That was enough worry and concern for a life time."

The blond frowned and looked over to him. "Yeah, that's something you have to say to someone else that is not Yugi. No matter what, our little buddy can't stay away from trouble. He's like a magnet for it."

"Hey! I resent that! I'm not like a magnet!" Yugi pouted, sounding more like himself than one who almost died not even an hour ago.

Everyone in the room laughed until Ishizu cleared her throat. "I am glad that you are alright, Yugi."

"Mmm, me too."

After everyone got situated after a while, well, mostly Yugi getting food inside his empty stomach, they all sat in the living room to discuss how they were getting home.

The living room, as I should just say was wow. All the furniture was matching one another and same as the walls. The walls were painted a dark royal red with black, leather couches. They had long, thick curtains the same color as the walls, covering the windows so they did not let any of the sunlight come in. A few portraits of the family hung on the walls with other paintings of prairies with wild flowers everywhere.

The furniture was like any other set up. The long couch was facing the love seat with another love seat making a U shape. In the middle was a glass coffee table. A few lamps were on, eliminating the room with a nice glow.

Ishizu and Odion sat on one of the love seats with Malik standing off to the side, Tea, Atem, and Yugi on the couch, and Joey and Tristan on the other love seat as they were discussing things.

"You could stay for another day, go sightseeing if you want, and we could take you home." Malik offered.

"And you're sure that won't be too much for us to stay here?" Yugi asked, not wanting to over extend their welcome. He bit the inside of his cheek.

Ishizu shook her head. "It's no trouble. It has been getting lonely here, and we've been wanting guests for awhile." She smiled warmly. "You can stay as long as you want." The she looked over to Tea. "And if you want, I can show you all of the clothes stores we have." Boy did Tea's eyes light up like the Fourth of July.

"And where ever you guys wanna go, we'll take you." Malik was looking at Joey and Tristan before looking over to Atem and Yugi.

Joey thought for a moment before saying, "So what do you do around here for fun, Malik?" He raised an eyebrow.

The Egyptian chuckled. "Usually me and Odion go to bars, but you guys are too young." Then he winked and put a hand to his mouth like he didn't want anyone else to hear, "But, we can always sneak you in."

"You will do no such thing," Ishizu raised an eyebrow. "I do not wish for underlings to walk into a bar."

"Yes mother," Malik rolled his eyes as everyone chuckled. "But, we can go around. There's a lot of clubs, but don't worry, it's a teen gathering, so no drugs." He made sure he was loud enough to be heard and laughed.

"Don't forget about the festival happening." Odion voiced in. Malik nodded and started to explain the festival to Joey and Tristan. Tea had started a conversation up with Ishizu leaving the two look alike's to talk to each other.

"So, Atem," Yugi said softly so no one else would be able to hear them. He was looking down at his hands folded neatly in his lap.

The older boy looked over to him. "Yeah?" When Yugi hesitated, Atem asked, "Yugi, what's wrong?" He laid a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, causing him to look up.

"I was just wondering . . ."

"Yes . . .?"

"Well . . ." He still hesitated, afraid to ask what was on his mind.

Atem sighed. "What's wrong, Yugi?" His voice softened.

Finally, Yugi took a deep breath and said, "never mind; it's nothing."

Of course he didn't buy it. "You know Yugi, if you don't tell me, I'll be forced to be like you and start pouting." Yugi, startled, looked up to see if he was joking. Then had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling as Atem gave him the puppy eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in the way Yugi always did it.

After a few seconds, he gave in. "Oh alright . . . ." Atem smiled in victory and uncrossed his arms. "But, promise me you won't get mad?"

"I promise." Atem said, starting to get confused. What could be causing Yugi to be like this?

"Well, I was wondering," he began, keeping his voice light. He looked back down at his hands. "How long were you going to be staying this time? I mean, did you have a time limit or something?"

The ex-pharaoh (Because he is now a modern day person) frowned. "What are you talking about, Yugi?"

"I don't want you to leave again, Atem." Yugi looked up. He had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them escape.

"Oh Yugi," Atem just smiled and shook his head. "I won't be going anywhere. The Gods said I could stay, so that means I won't have to go back unless I, well, die."

His hikari smiled slowly. "So that means you get to stay,"

"Yes. But, Yugi, why are you worrying about this? I thought we already went over this." Atem said, still slightly confused.

He just shrugged. "I'm just making sure."

Before they could say anything else, Yugi was pulled away by Joey. He yelped and was locked in a head-lock.

"So, Yuge, you comin' or what?" The blond was laughing.

"G-going where, Joey?" Yugi asked, stunned.

"To the club, of course!" He said. He let Yugi go before saying, "While tea and Ishizu go shopping, the rest of us are going to the club. Weren't you paying attention?" He laughed.

Atem stood up from the couch, his eyebrow raised. "And what kind of club is this?" He looked over to Malik.

"Don't worry," the blond rolled his eyes. "Its teen appropriate. Otherwise, Sister would disagree with us going." They all looked over to Ishizu standing with her arms across her chest and her face expressing the _you're-darn-right-I-wouldn't _face.

Over the next five minutes, everyone was getting ready to explore the city. Tea and Ishizu were going shopping and the boys to the club. In about two hours, they were going to meet up at the festival and hang out together and watch the fireworks that started at nine pm. After, they were going to head home.

Before they left, Yugi asked Malik if it was alright if he could use the phone.

"Sure, it's down the hall in the office."

Yugi nodded his head and followed his directions to the office. The office was like any office, a desk with a lap top on it, a black phone, and book cases of books. He walked straight over to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

After three rings, a man's voice picked up. "_Hello, Mutou's residence. This is Solomon speaking."_

"Jii-chan!" Yugi smiled.

"_… Yugi? Oh my Gods, Yugi! Are you alright? Where are you? What's going on?" _And the wave of questions came. Yugi answered them all as detailed as he could. "_So, Atem is back now? Is it for permanent?"_

"Yup. But uh . . . He can stay with us, right?" Yugi asked, afraid that the answer would be no. There was no reason why it would be no, but you always had to worry about something, right?

He heard chuckling before his grandpa replied, "_Do you really have to ask, Yugi? He is always welcome in our house. And I already counted him as part of our family a long time ago."_

Yugi sighed. "Well, I just had to make sure, right?"

Behind him came a soft knock. He turned around to find Atem leaning in the door way. "We're about to leave." He said softly.

He nodded before saying into the phone, "Well, Jii-chan, I have to go."

_"Alright. And you got everything situated with how you guys are coming home?"_

"Mm hmm. The Ishtar's said they could take us home. Well, see you soon!" After they hung up, Yugi looked back over to where his other was still leaning on the door way with an amused expression. "What?" Yugi asked, innocently.

"Nothing, but c'mon. They're at the car." The two headed towards the front door.

XxxxX

It turned out that the club was mostly for an older hang out for teens. Like Malik said, there was no drugs or alcohol, but, a lot of teens. Most of them were dancing or making out with their significant other and some were at the bar. No, not an alcohol bar, but like the drink and snack bar.

Towards the back of the building was a darkened area where the arcade was. And that was where Joey disappeared with Malik on his heels. Odion lead Tristan around the place, showing him different things.

Yugi looked around just as Atem guessed, "I'm guessing you don't want to be here either?"

His light looked up surprised. "How did you know?"

Atem shrugged. "Don't know, just felt like you didn't. Had a feeling." Soon after Yugi had woken up, they found out that they didn't have their mind connection anymore. A bit of a disappointment. ((Yeah, I'm sad about that one too. ))

Yugi nodded. "Want to go to the café next door? It was quiet, and I'm not up for loud noises." He still had his little 'friend' in his head, but it didn't hurt as much. He didn't tell anyone because he knew it would worry them. And this time, he knew for a fact that it was just a normal head-ache.

Atem nodded. "That and we won't be too far if the others come looking."

So the two walked out of the club and to next door where a small café was. The inside was filled with people, but the outside wasn't as much. There were a few people, busy on their laptops and books, but not that many. The two took a seat and started to watch other people walk by.

"I wonder how much different things are going to be." Yugi whispered. He pulled his legs up onto the chair with him and rested his chin on them.

Atem watched a waitress come by then came to their table. They ordered two Dr. Peppers and she walked away. "What do you mean?"

"Like, living a normal life, I wonder how different it will be."

The darker half raised an eyebrow. "Yugi, I don't think our lives will ever, under any circumstances, be normal." He chuckled and Yugi giggled. "But you're talking about not having to gather my memories anymore. It's difficult for you."

Yugi was the one to raise an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" He asked, shocked. He had just been thinking about living life with Atem not having to search for his memories. That, and it was going to be hard getting use to him actually living here, with him.

The waitress came back with their drinks and as she left, a small sparkle of golden light shown on the table. The light wasn't bright, but bright enough to catch your attention.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked, as he and Atem eyed the golden sphere of light floating above the table.

"I, I don't know." Cautiously, Atem moved his hand to poke the sphere. And as soon as he did, the object took shape and turned into a golden envelope. It flew into his hand.

Yugi looked around and noted that no one seemed to notice the golden light. The people just continued what they were doing. He looked back over to his yami. "Who's it from?" He asked.

Atem's eyebrows scrunched up as he flipped the letter over since there was no writing on the front. "There's no name on the front nor back. Should we open it?" He looked up to Yugi.

He nodded. "It's not every day an envelope appears out of a golden circle. Anyways, what's the worst that could happen?"

Atem raised an eye brow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Slowly, he started to open the letter when the words drifted in his mind. From the looks of Yugi's face, he was hearing it too. '_Now that you are reunited, things shall be explained to the both of you.' _The voice was a rich and powerful voice. Immediately, Atem knew who the letter and the note belonged to.

XxxxX

Till next time!

Y'all must hate me with all of these cliffys! But, I just can't help it! They are so fun! To end your chapter on something dramatic, how fun is that? ^^

Well, as much fun as I have been writing this story, all fun things must come to an end…. My next chapter will be my last…

Lisa: But fear not, there will be another story!

That there be! ^^ it's the whole reason why I wrote this story! ^^ And don't worry, I'll explain what the next story will be about in the next chapter. But for now, I must come to an end(until the next chapter)

BYES! Hoped this was a interesting chapter! And it was loooong-ish!

Lisa:: Ish….. See ya later alligators!

Oh oh oh, before you leave us,

Lisa: We have something veeeery important to tell you! We need some help!

Okay, I'm not saying what's going to happen, but, I need your opinion. I have a poll up on my profile. Do you want me to bring Bakura back or not? If so, alright. If not, I already have an excuse for why he won't come back. But, I need some help! (Majority rules btw)

**ThiefOfHearts: **Because I can't reply back, I will reply on here! ^^ And I'd never let Yugi die! Well, okay, that's a lie. But, he was getting Atem back; I wouldn't dare let him die! Lol. But, then again, you never know…. O.o

Lisa: Will you make up your mind already? You're confusing me and most likely everyone else!

And thank you for telling me! I don't know how I'm going to catch the person, but it's nice that you told me. THANK YOU! ^^ Glad to know there are people you can trust. Dun dun duuuuun!

And to my other anonymous reader,

**Couldn'tThinkOfaName: **Love your name, by the way. Lol. And thank you very much! ^^ I always thought I didn't add enough details to paint a picture, but I guess I do from your view. Thank you! ^^


	14. The Letter

**YamiHeart: **Oh, sorry. Lol. I guess that I've read a lot of stories where the Ishtars' have a mansion so I just went with it. I guess it's because, in my own way, I for some reason see them as a wealthy family (because of the Egyptian Exhibits) And yes, the floating letter! ^^ Yay!

**Angeldrkfire: **Thank you! ^^

**PhantomBrat: **And thanks! ^^ I think I did too. At first I wasn't sure, but now, I think I like it! And glad that you liked it!

**Couldn'tThinkOfaName: **(I still love your name! I can't get over it! Xp ) um… Actually, the plot was already revealed. Atem coming back. And the letter, you'll have to see for yourself! :) And as for the mind link, I was soooooooooo wanting too but I c—

Lisa: You're giving the plot away… -,-

Whaaaa? Oh, oops. My bad. ^^ Well, you find out in this chapter about the mind link. !

**Greed of the homunculi: **^^ he must walk! Dun dun duuuuun! Lol. But, there be a way ;) There's always a way to get back home!

**Suma-dragon's child: **Mmm-hmm! Me too!

**Kinako Ishiyama: **And that's all right. And same here. I didn't know if I wanted to bring him back, hence the poll, but, we'll see with the next story. ^^ He won't have a major role in the next story if I decide to bring him back, but, just to be there. Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**DarkHeartInTheSky: **thank you! ^^ And, I never really noticed that it was a long chapter…. :D

**R.: **I hate myself, but this won't be the last chapter. Next one will….. at the end explains it all. And hell yeah Iggi will be XD I would be crying if he wasn't!

Lisa: But you're the author….

And? I'm just saying. Figure of speech…. Or something like that. Iggi will most _**DEFINTALLY**_ be in the sequel! 3

**Yugisrose: **Yuppers! Can't wait to start writing the sequel, even though I'm supposed to wait at least one month. So I can get other stories up and running or finishing. And…. The only bad thing about waiting for each chapter, is it sucks. x.x I hate waiting… So impatient. Lol. But, it is worth it! ^^ and I'm reaaaally happy (cheerful? Proud? Idk which one lol) that you love my story! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!

**Akizaki14: **^^ I think I'll take the sugar. Lol. But, I'm going to try! I haven't really ever done a fluff scene with any of my characters before…. :/ But, I was wanting to try. In the last chapter, not this one but the next, there's a Tea's POV that you will need to read. ^^ But, I will most definitely try to bring a scene out like that!

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter fourteen:

"You heard that too, right?" Yugi asked, not knowing whether to be scared or mad.

Atem nodded his head. "That you just heard was the Ra, God of the Sun." His light's eyes doubled in size. "Right when I left the Afterlife, he told me that things would be explained when I was with you. Only problem is, I don't know what he meant by that."

His hikari frowned before looking to the envelope. "Well, the only way we're going to know is if we read the letter. This must be form the God." He watched as his other started to open the letter. The parchment inside was not actual paper. Yugi was about to ask what it was when Atem answered,

"This is papyrus. In ancient Egypt, and even now, this was our paper. It's made from a plant that grew along the Nile." He explained. "But, I do not know why it's golden. It only comes in a mixture; yellow, white and brown. I have never heard, nor seen the paper in gold." He flipped the paper over, fascinated by its color rather than what was written on it.

Yugi giggled before gently taking the paper from him. "It's probably because it's from a God for it to be golden." He gently unfolded the paper and both boys peered at the writing. A silver handwriting font shown nicely against the gold. The hand writing was unlike any Yugi has ever seen, even when he was on the computer. None of those fonts could even compare to this. Each letter looked like its own design.

Yugi read softly so that only they two could hear what it said:

Never has anyone ever been given this kind of gift. So Son of Aknonkanon, do not misuse my kind offer. If so, you will be sent back to the Afterlife and be tortured for the rest of eternity.

You both have done me a great favor. Defeated Zorc and kept Earth in peace when Dartz tried to destroy it. All I could was grant you your wish. Now that you are living there, with your own body, mind, and soul, there had to be some changes. You and your other could no longer have your mind links, but, if you haven't witnessed yet, you can feel each other's emotions. Think of this as a private manner but a life line.

Next, Atem, you will now be known as Atem Yami Mutou. You will have a birth certificate and everything else a mortal needs to live in the Living World. You will be considered Yugi Mutou's twin brother. People won't remember you, except for some. Now you will introduce yourself as a long lost brother. I will leave the other details for you to figure out.

Atem, as a warning, you cannot leave your other for longer than three days. Anymore, and he will die. His soul room has already been through enough tortured, and holds the scars as proof. If you leave, he won't last as long for the scars would reopen and cause an endless pain, killing him, and there will be nothing for you to do except watch. He is your responsibility. Take care of him.

Yugi Mutou. You are a young, caring kid. You would do anything for your friends and family. Always willing to put them before you. I admire you for that so heed my warning. In given time, something will come to tear you apart from the ones you love. I will see how you handle this.

Best of luck with your new life, Atem Mutou.

~Ra, God of Sun

Yugi finished reading. He was speechless, not because of what was written, and how it was from a God, but because of one line. "He called me a kid!" He pouted.

Atem rolled his eyes. "He isn't the only one." He smiled and took the letter, re-reading to over a few times. "So, that does explain how we started to know what each other was sort of thinking, or, well, feeling. Good thing too. Without it, how will I know when you get in trouble?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi frowned. "I don't get into that much trouble anymore . . . any besides, it isn't my fault." He crossed his arms against his chest in a pouting way.

The darker half chuckled before carefully folding the parchment back up and slipping it into the envelope. "You know, there is one thing I'm worried about."

Yugi uncrossed his arms. "About his warning?" He guessed, feeling the emotions. ((Now that he knew what it was))

He nodded. "Something that will tear you from us. I wonder what it could be . . ."

"I don't know, but, we shouldn't worry about it right now." He took the envelope from his yami and slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping. "I always get threats, so that doesn't really change anything. Right now, we should just enjoy ourselves. That and I never really realized we've been sitting here for almost half an hour."

They both turned to a clock on the wall and sure enough, Yugi was right.

"If I didn't know better, everyone will probably come looking for us." And as soon as he said it, they heard someone yell their names.

"Yugi! Atem! Where'd y'all go?" Tristan called. He was flanked Odion, looking for them. Malik and Joey were nowhere to be seen; probably meaning they were still in the arcade playing.

Odion was the first to spot them and beckoned Tristan. Soon, they two came over and sat down in the two other empty seats right across the look alikes.

"Dudes, where did you two go?" Tristan asked. "Last we saw, you were at the arcade."

"Sorry, guys," Yugi apologized.

"We just wanted some quietness." Atem explained.

Odion nodded. "We did too. The club was a bit louder than it usually is. I hope we didn't interrupt anything." He said out of politeness.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. He looked over to his other before back to them two. "Nah, we were just talking. Nothing important."

"So are the other two still in the club?" Atem asked as he took a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

The waitress, seeing new comers, came over and took another order. Tristan got a root beer and Odion got a mango and guava smoothie. ((I don't know. I was researching it somewhere .'))

Once the waitress left with the orders, Odion nodded. "Malik and Joey were playing a game against each other. A car racing game, if I may recall."

Tristan smirked and looked over to Yugi who smiled. "I wonder who would win." Tristan said. "Last we saw, Joey was losing to Malik, but not by much. They were very much into the game."

"I just hope Joey knows not to lose his temper." Both boys remembered from all of the times their blond friend played a certain game where someone else was winning (always a racing game). He didn't get to happy about that and kept challenging them to play until he won, not knowing the other lost on purpose.

For a while, the four continued on a light chit chat. Still the other two did not show their faces yet and the evening stars started to appear in the darkening sky.

"So, now that Atem is going to be living with you, how are you going to arrange everything?" Tristan asked, curiously.

The two look alikes smiled at each other before Atem said, "We already figured it out."

"Really? That was fast."

"We had some help." Yugi smiled. "Atem is going to be my twin, seeing as how we look alike, but he is going to be just a few hours older."

"No one knows about me because I am his long lost brother." Atem couldn't help but laugh lightly. After knowing Yugi for all of those years, they were now just thinking about this. "And we will go into further detail when we talk to Grandpa."((A/N forgot to mention. I made it as Atem already had his own body before he left… as you might have noticed in Transformation. ))

"Won't the people know you already?" Odion asked as he took a sip of his smoothie. He looked relaxed and like he was enjoying himself.

Yugi shook his head. "Someone told us that only a few people will remember him, so it won't be that difficult."

Before Odion could ask what he had meant, two loud, laughing voices were ringing through the quieting streets. The four looked up to fins Joey and Malik exiting the club, play arguing but laughing like they were telling each other a joke that involved acting. They stopped talking for a minute and realized that they were alone before they started looking around. It didn't take them very long before they spotted their friends, and brother, and walked up to them.

"Hey, what're y'all doing out here?" Joey asked, pulling up another chain from a vacant table and sat on it backwards to where his arms were resting on the back of the chair.

Malik did the same but sat correctly in the chain and scooted so he sat in-between Odion and Atem. "I never realized that you guys left the club."

Tristan shrugged. "Me and Odion noticed these two," he pointed to Atem and Yugi with his thumb, "weren't in the place so we went to go find them."

"We just wanted some quiet." Atem simply explained.

The six guys started to talk about the club and the arcade room a few minutes later when a familiar voice stopped them.

"So this is where you six ended up." They all turned around to find Tea holding a few shopping bags with Ishizu standing next to her, smiling.

"The fireworks are going to be starting soon." The eldest of the group said. "If we want good spots, we need to leave now."

"Oh, I never realized it got dark," Yugi observed while looking around to find that the sun was indeed lowering in the sky, casting orange, pink and yellow swirling clouds.

Within a few minutes, and after paying for their drinks, they all headed out to a park with surprisingly grass everywhere. A lot of people were already there, seated on blankets and talking with one another. The group found a nice spot and sat down, waiting for the fireworks to start.

And that's how the rest of their night went, watching fireworks at night.

"And tomorrow," Yugi softly said to his other half as they watched a green firework explode in the sky, making a huge green glowing circle. "You get to meet someone new and that became a part of my life while you were gone."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be? A girl friend?" he chuckled.

Yugi shook his head. "Nope, you have to meet him first. My lips are sealed for now." He giggled, wondering what Atem's reaction would be to find a puppy in the house hold.

XxxxX

Oh my Ra, oh my Ra, Oh my Ra…. I am so sorry! :((

, I lied. I told some that this would be my last chapter, but, as always, I lied. X.X

Lisa: YOU LIED TO US!

Hey! You knew this would have happened! And I'm really sorry!

Lisa: But you liiiiiied to us! You're not supposed to lie! You're supposed to always tell the truth and all that goodie-good stuff!

….. And why do you say that? -.-

Lisa: it's in the code book! *Shows book*

Code book? I never heard of no code book. Gimme that! *Snatches book and starts to read*

Lisa ^^ I wonder how long it'll take her to realize that's not a real book. Oh well. Just so you know, Kairi didn't want to end it just yet, and she felt… well, she just felt like having one more chapter for the home coming. She really is sorry that she misleads you, and she feels horrible about it. So, don't take it too hard on her. She promise that she won't mis-count her last chapters again! Don't be mad! ;) Or else, I'll kill you with….. Hit it Bob

Bob from the Price is Right: Her Brand New Chainsaw!

Lisa: ^^

P.S. I do not own Bob Parker! He is totally awesome! ^^

Stay tune for the _**last **_chapter! And I'm not lying this time. It is the last.


	15. Next Stop, Home

Oh! Okay, I got a really good question. Someone asked about how far away do Yugi and Atem have to be away from each other before Yugi goes back into that state. Well, I said three days will be the time; 72 hours they can be away from each other. Well, I decided, the maximum length in miles they can be apart before it starts counting down is…. Twenty miles…. I guess. That or fifteen. That's a good estimate, right?

I'm so fricken nervous!

Yugi: It's alright, you'll do good!

No…. I think I'm going to fail!

Lisa: What's wrong with her?

Yugi: She nervous about a test she's going to take tomorrow.

Lisa: What's the test about?

Yugi: ACC ((Austin Community College)).

Lisa: But I thought she was only a high schooler!

I am! Eeeer!

Yugi: -sighs- She's wanting to have a college and high school credit for Speech. But, she's sooo nervous right now…

Lisa: Kairi! You're going to do great on it! Stop being so nervous! Gaaaaaaaaawd, you're making me looking dumb. You'll do great! Stop worrying about it!

… But I'm still nervous. What happens if I don't pass it? TT

….. Lisa: Ugh, well…. I don't know. Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter y'all while I try to fix my hikari up!

**Disclaimer!: ** Kairi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor any of its characters! Just mine! ^^

Chapter fifteen:

It seemed that the flight home took no more than a couple of hours than the normal fourteen. Possible because everyone was having a good time and not having to worry about their friend on the verge of dying? Who knows. The Ishtar's were kind enough to lend the teen's a jet, with their own driver because a teenager driving a plane, how scary is that? They wanted to go with them, but had other work to do so they just said their goodbyes before they left.

"Come visit us anytime," Ishizu gently hugged Yugi.

The boy nodded before saying, "And thanks for everything. We really appreciate everything that you have done us."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Yugi." Malik rolled his eyes as they shook hands. "You've done plenty enough for us in the past. This was by far a smaller payment of _our _gratitude."

And then they were off, leaving Egypt behind.

XxxxX

Joey's POV:

He felt happy. Not only did his best friend not die, but they gained one back. He didn't know what to feel like except extreme happiness that he wouldn't let show. Atem was back. Now nothing could go wrong.

The blond walked down the isle of the jet and plopped down in an empty chair next to Yugi. His friend was looking out the window with a calmed expression before Joey said, "So, no killer head-aches or chest pains or soul burning ness you wanna tell me about?" He grinned.

Yugi rolled his eyes playfully and turned to face him. "Nope. I'm as healthy as a horse." Then his face turned serious. "Joey, I . . . I wanted to thank you."

"Aw, Yuge, not that again." He bowed his head and rested it on his palm. "We've been through this, man. This is what we do for each other. Stop worrying about it." He looked up and this time, was the one to roll his eyes.

His friend shrugged. "I guess."

They got off talking about a duel game all the while, Joey thinking, '_Even with Atem back, nothing's gonna change. Yugi still seems the same, just happier than usual. At least he didn't die . . . our worlds would be in chaos if he did. Yuge, I'm glad you didn't die on us.' _

XxxxX

Tristan's POV:

The brunette was sitting on a comfy chair while playing a chess game against Atem. Of course, he was losing, but that didn't really matter. He thought hard on his next move. "You know, even though you were born five thousand years ago, you're really good at this game… I didn't even think you knew how to play this game!" _That's why I picked it. I thought I was gonna be able to beat him. Wow, did I think wrong.' _he thought as he moved his pawn diagonal and managed to take down one of his pawns.

The pharaoh chuckled as he surveyed the board. "We had something similar to this, so that's why I know how to play." Even though they were only playing for about five minutes, Atem said, "Check."

"Damn," Tristan muttered under his breath.

Having Atem back seemed to let everyone take a nice deep breath of air like they haven't breathed normally since he had left for the Afterlife. Even though Tristan wasn't as close to him as Yugi or Joey was, he still felt happy to have him back. Now, they could all go back to having fun and not always think of one of their friends missing.

He moved his King to a different place, but wished he hadn't.

Atem smiled in victory and announced, "Check mate." And took his King down.

Tristan frowned. "No fair. I call another game! Winner buys the next smoothie." He tried. He quickly re set the board.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Atem asked, chuckling but agreed to the terms anyway. They started to play again.

'_Things are going back to the way they used to be.' _He thought and smiled. He moved his pawn on the move.

XxxxX

Tea's POV:

The only girl in the group was curled up on a chair with a book in her hands. She had just bought the book in Egypt and was already three quarters through; she just couldn't put it down.

Tea glanced up and watched Tristan and Atem re-start their game. She smiled. '_It's like nothing even happened.' _She thought. She then looked over to where Joey was talking with Yugi. They were a bit too far away to make out what they were talking about, but no doubt it had something to do with Duel Monsters.

She leaned back against the chair and sighed. '_What am I going to do? I'm so confused.'_ Tea looked back and forth from Yugi to Atem. '_I love them both, but, I don't know what to do. I was close to asking Yugi to go out on a date just a week ago. But, how can I with Atem back? It's going to make things so complicated.' _She closed her eyes. She never told anyone about liking either of them; it was all just too complicated. She barely even knew what to do herself.

'_Ever sense I met Atem, I had this crush on him. But, for Yugi, I don't know . . . I could always be myself sound him. Ugh, what am I going to do? These feelings won't go away.'_

Tea opened her eyes and glanced down at the book in her lap. "I'll figure things out later. Right now, I need to finish this book!" She whispered to herself and started reading again, putting all of her confusing emotions aside.

XxxxX

Back to Normal POV:

The plane touched down as everyone grabbed their belongings. When the door opened, everyone walked out and was greeted by three people. The three were waiting patiently next to two cars and watched as their loved ones walked down the stairs.

"Jii-chan!" Yugi yelled before running over to him, hugging him tightly. He then hugged his mother.

"Yugi!" Solomon cheerfully said. "I'm so glad you are alright! Don't ever scare us like that again! You had your mother worried sick about you!"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow at her father-in-law. "Hey, I wasn't the only one."

"Yugi!" The tri-haired turned to find the third person to be their silver haired friend, Ryou.

"Ryou!" Yugi said, surprised to find him here, but then again, not surprised. "Hey how are you?"

"Been good, but you shouldn't be the one to ask that. I should be asking how _you're _doing. I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

Before answering his question, the rest of the group walked over with their bags.

"Yo, Gramps." Joey smiled real big. "We're back, and guess who we brought along with us?"

Atem walked into view, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Um . . ." Was his reply.

Tristan snickered and talked 'softly' to Joey, "I think Atem, our brave, proud friend is nervous about introductions." Joey laughed and Atem shot them an evil glare. Tea rolled her eyes but said nothing. "C'mon Atem, no need to be shy!" He said sarcastically while trying to stifle a laugh.

Before Atem could respond back to that, he was pulled into a warm hug. He stiffened and realized it was Yugi's mother embracing him. He hugged her back tightly like he would to his own mother. "Mrs. Mutou." He politely stated.

"Nah ah!" Miyuki pulled back frowning. "Not 'Mrs. Mutou." Atem's eyes frowned but before he could correct himself, she smiled warmly and said, "Mom."

The ex-pharaoh's expression brightened before he hugged her again. "Mom."

"Huh hum." Someone cleared their throats, bringing the two apart. "Do I not get a hug from my grandson too?" Solomon raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sorry, Jii-chan." Atem smiled before hugging the elderly man.

"Aw, I wanna hug too!" Joey whined before trying to ruin the moment.

Tristan rolled his eyes as Tea grabbed his ear and pulled him away. "Not your hug, Joey. Don't ruin the moment." Joey pouted but had a smile on his face.

"Atem's back," Ryou observed quietly so only Yugi could hear.

He nodded his head, watching the happy reunion. "Mm. It appeared that if he stayed in the Afterlife, I would have died. But, he got his own choice to come or stay without knowing about me."

The silver haired raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Yugi nodded again. "Yup."

"Um . . . Yugi? I need to talk to you, in private." Ryou suddenly said, serious.

Yugi turned his eyes over to Ryou and noticed that he looked uncomfortable but serious all at once. "Sure," Both of them walked a few yards away from the group, getting questioning glances, but let them go. When they were out of hearing distance, Yugi turned towards his friend. "What's up?"

Ryou pulled something out of the back of his pocket and handed it to Yugi. It was a golden envelope, much like the one he and Atem got from the Sun God, Ra. Yugi took it cautiously and started opening it up.

"I got this just yesterday. It appeared on my desk in this golden light . . ." He explained as Yugi started to read.

Ryou Bakura:

I would never, under any circumstances allow a mere mortal be given an opportunity such as this. I heard that you are like Yugi Mutou and had carried a Millennium Item. The Millennium Ring to be exact where your darker half was being held captive. He was your dark, just like you were his light.

I heard that you were having trouble. Not the trouble your friend has been having, but something much less dangerous. –

"That's when I knew something bad was happening to you." Ryou said and Yugi looked up. "I've been having weird dreams about my soul room caught in little flames. But, for some reason, the flames were being tamed, like there was darkness keeping it balanced."

He seemed to know what he was talking about so Yugi continued to read.

You have been under the spell in which Light likes to go out of control. But, the reason you have not been having the side effects, are because you developed your own darkness to balance the light out. That, originally, was your Yami's job to do, but, since he was the evil type, you learned to gather your own, not needing him anymore.

I am granting you the choice of bringing your Yami, Bakura back. Not as his Ancient self, but one much more . . . calmer, in a way. He will still be the same as ever, but not trying to take over the world. He will still remember those memories, but before he could even try to think of a way to do anything, something will happen.

I have been noticing how things have been affecting you with him gone. Normally, I would never, ever let this kind of thing get to me, being a god. But, this is different. Yugi Mutou is getting his darker half back. So, I give you the option: Do you want me to bring your Yami back? Or leave him where he is. This choice is yours. Do not feel any pressure about anything. This is your choose; choose wisely.

If yes: dip this letter into a bucket of water.

If no: Burn this letter.

You may take as much time as you want. And let me warn you, if yes, he will be your responsibility. Choose Wisely, Ryou Bakura.

~Ra, God of Sun

Yugi looked up, clearly surprised. He was speechless.

Ryou took the letter back and looked down at his feet. "I don't know what to do, Yugi. It's true, I do miss him, but, I don't know. What should I do?" He looked back up and met his friend's eyes.

Yugi smiled softly and hid all of his surprised emotions. He laid a hand on his silver-haired friend. "This is your choice, Ryou. I can't say anything. He wasn't my yami so I can't interfere in any of this. Whatever you decide, it's because you have a reason, whether it's bringing him back or keeping him away. It's your choice."

Ryou bit his bottom lip. "Y-you're right. Thanks, Yugi."

"And, you have all the time you need, don't forget that. Have you told anyone else?"

He shook his head. "I know you would be the only one to understand and not get mad or crazy about it."

Yugi nodded, understanding. If Ryou did tell the others, they wouldn't agree with any of it, whether he brought Bakura back or not. Joey would probably be the one to have the most problem with it.

"It's best not to tell the others. You know how they get," He offered a smile.

Ryou nodded. "Thanks for understanding, Yugi. I'll tell you my decision before I make it."

After their talk, they walked back to the group who were all laughing. When they noticed the two coming back, Tristan smiled, "have fun gossiping?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It wasn't gossiping. Ryou just needed help with something." Atem raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "Anyways, what's up?" He looked around.

Solomon cleared his throat before saying, "We decided to take each of you home. I'm afraid that when Tea was gone, I got an angry call from her parents. And Tristan's mother also called, just asking them when they were to be back." Both teens groaned out loud.

"I forgot all about that, they're going to kill me!" tea whined before getting her phone out of her pocket and flipping it open. "Seven voice mails and eleven texts. All from my parents. Man, I'm dead."

"And I told my mom we wouldn't be gone that long. But, she still called." Tristan took a deep intake of breath and released it.

Joey was the only one from the group who didn't seem to care. "Whatever happens, I hope y'all don't get grounded, 'cause that would suck."

The other two shrugged.

"Well," Miyuki said, grabbing all of their attentions. "If you like, and if you don't get into trouble, would you four like to go out with us tonight? It's to celebrate Yugi staying alive and well, and my new son." She grabbed both of her sons in a side hug, making them both turn a light shade of pink.

"Moooom," They both said at the same time and everyone laughed.

Soon after, everyone got into the two cars, Miyuki driving one taking Ryou, Tea, Tristan and Joey home, and Solomon taking his two grandsons' back to the game shop.

During the ride home, he cleared his throat and said, "Oh and Atem, we got your old room back to the way it was. The only thing that probably needs changing is clothing." He looked in the mirror to the back seat.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Jii-chan." Atem smiled.

Solomon chuckled. "That's what families do, my boy." Yugi looked from the window and giggled, reminding Solomon of someone. "Oh, and Yugi,"

"Yes?"

"There is a certain someone impatiently awaiting you at home. He hasn't been doing good since you left." His voice was serious and a bit sad.

Yugi paled. "Is he alright thought?"

Atem took notice of his hikari's emotions turning from a happy mood to a dreading, worried emotion. "Who are you talking about?"

Solomon looked to Yugi before smiling. "Oh, you'll find out when we get home. He's a new addition to our family."

He frowned. _'Yugi said the same thing. I wonder who this 'new' person is.' _He thought, wondering if he was some new cousin or relative he did not know about. ((Yugi never really talked about his mom's side of the family with anyone… :/)) He turned to look out the window as memories came flooding back to him from his first time being here.

XxxxX

When they got home and grabbed them bags to go inside, though Yugi was the only one with a bag, Solomon unlocked the door and stepped to the side. Atem, confused by the gesture, stepped aside just as a blur of black, brown and white passed him and knocked into Yugi, sending him falling to his butt.

"Iggi!" Yugi giggled as the puppy started drowning him in kisses, standing all over him. He tried to pull the puppy away to sit up, but the puppy kept licking him, over powering him. "Haha, I missed you too, boy! But, will you please let me up?"

"He missed you," Solomon chuckled as he slipped around the two and headed inside leaving a still confused Atem and Yugi.

"Iggi?" Atem tilted his head and knelt down.

At the sound of his name, the puppy stopped his doggy kisses and looked up. When he saw Atem, he growled, his back fur rising. But as quick as it came, the fur laid flat and he jumped at the unprepared boy, giving him kisses, just not as many to Yugi.

"Uuugh!" The pharaoh scrunched up his noise as Iggi licked his face.

Yugi sat up and wiped some drool from his face. "Hehe, looks like he likes you!" He pulled the puppy away from Atem and sat him on the ground. "Atem, this is Iggi, my new puppy. Well, he isn't really new anymore or much of a puppy. I've had him for three and a half months now. So, in all, he's six months old. Iggi, this is Atem, my brother."

Atem smiled and softly petted the dog's head. "Hi Iggi."

"Arf!" Went the puppy.

Yugi joined in the petting.

"Let me guess, he's that other dog's pup . . . Kairi's?" He guessed.

Yugi nodded. "Yup. I never knew she was pregnant until Lyla called me and told me to go over to the vet shop where she let me choose my own puppy. Iggi is who I choose." He stood up with the help of Atem and looked down at the puppy who was sitting on the ground, sniffing Yugi's bag that he had dropped on the ground when Iggi came flying at him.

"Even though you only had him for three months, it seems you two are pretty close." Atem observed.

Once again, his Light nodded his head. "That's what a lot of people said. But, I don't know. I just know that Iggi is my first dog so I don't know if we're really that close. But come on, let's get inside and get you situated with everything!" He bent down and picked his bag up, walking inside with Iggi at his side.

Atem followed but hesitated at the door. He looked over his should and smiled. "Looks like I'm home for good." He whispered to himself before closing the door behind him and entering his new but old life as Atem Yami Mutou.

XxxxX

The End

I wanted to thank everyone *sniffles* for all of your support *sniffles* and advice! *Sniffles* Without you guys, this story probably wouldn't have gotten this far. *blows nose in a tissue* I love y'all so much and - -

Lisa: What are you talking about? You'll be seeing them next story.

….. Oh riiiiight. I forgot about that! ^^ But, still, thanks to all those who stayed with me to the very end! I hope y'all liked it! XD I know I did!

And I wanted to say - -

Lisa: Stay tune in for the next story called _Over A Decades Wait._ The story taking like a few months after this one.

Hey! I wanted to tell them that!

Lisa: Well, you should have talked faster! ;p

*Pouts* Well, as you Lisa said, there's another story coming!

**Summary**: Yugi finally had the perfect life. He had awesome friends, a wonderful mom and awesome dad, had a nice school, was famous and known as the King Of games, had a man's best friend, and most of all, had his own brother, Atem. It has been a couple of months since Atem came back and saved Yugi from dying of the Light and he thought he had a perfect life. Boy did he speak that too soon. Someone drops by for a little 'visit' and is taking Yugi away from his perfect life by either a simple 'come with me' or will use force. :o Who is this new person and what does he want with Yugi?

Lisa: You are sooo dramatic! But yeah, there's going to be a new story, though don't expect the story to come too soon.

Yeah, that's the only bad part. I need to finish Kidnapper or at least get most of it done before I start writing to my new story. :/ And also, about Bakura, don't forget to vote! I will need to know! :0

Well, I will hopefully see you guys soon in my next story! See y'all later, my awesome, faithful readers! I'll miss you!


End file.
